Busy Stars
by 5 Coloured Walker
Summary: Survive, Adapt, Win. We did it once, we did it twice, we've even done it thrice. Apparently we're due a few more rounds. Zudjari Invasion The Great Mistake Relay 314 Incident. Cross over of Mass Effect/X-Com/Civilization:Beyond Earth [Primarily], I plan for it to become a ludicrously big worldbuilding project, and I hope you enjoy the stories I write within it.
1. Life that Was

The only thing in this I believe myself to own in this is the exact wording and any new characters I make up, like with most fanfictions. If you recognise any of it as yours, it almost certainly is unless you're claiming all of it, because I sure as hell remember coming up with this on my own.

Now go and read.

Edit: Minor Edit, forgot Army of TWO in the crossover list, which caused a false catch in chapter 3. Thane is a great assassin, but he didn't manage to infiltrate through time to before third contact to become a X-Com operative.

* * *

In 1962, we were invaded by extra-terrestrials for the first time. We had first contact, in a manner of speaking there was an invasion, but it wasn't a war. It went down in history books as 'The Judjerian Contact.'

That it went down in history books isn't really that surprising despite the cover up attempt. When several high ranking military officials are killed and military bases are destroyed, people ask questions. And that was only in America… But in truth, it was in Africa where the truth got out first, when a warlord went quite public about his men having secured laser weaponry…

The web of internationally agreed upon lies fell apart rather swiftly at that point.

William Carter was among the many who became international heroes, the question of what to do with the Zudjari and their slave races became something of public opinion, even noting that all those left behind were soldiers, and the lack of gender diversity combined with numbers meant that they would die out within 40 years, assuming that all their needs could be met [they weren't being met at the time, and never fully were. The last Zudjari died in 1994].

And then, eventually, we moved on. More interested in space and with new materials and technologies to research, sure, but life continued at it's regular pace. The cold war cooled further for a time as we stopped focusing so much on WMDs, but tension remained, and we sighed a breath of relief and gasped in surprise when Soviet Russia collapsed under it's own weight. Eventually we ran out of elerium stocks, but alien battery technology led to a rather important revolution as things went. Firearms seemed as if a bygone era when we had lasers that could hold enough charge for several hours of pitched battle. It's easier to build a robot when it isn't restricted to being close to a power point. When an alien engineer teaches you a thing or two about miniaturization and automation, we get to marvel at mass produced phones that have more processing power than that of yesteryears supercomputers fitting in the palm of our hand…

I'm not sure if wireless internet was a curse or a blessing… The realities as to psychic abilities were certainly the former though…

-XXXX-

_'I'm not sure if they're truly worthy of being called a second stage race… This will have to be a rather... Careful uplift.'_

_Log Excerpt from Fighter Class UFO number 579, identified as an Ethereal's personal transport._

2014 was a fateful year…

While the first blows of the Second Contact War had been silently struck since 2002 in the form of Thin Man infiltration and hacking attempts, it wasn't until March 1st, 2014, that the Second Contact War officially begun. It wasn't an observation or an insertion, Munich was attacked by aliens, with witnesses identifying 'Mutton' assailants from old TV shows. The attacked area was devoid of human life by the attacks end.

The war progressed rapidly with fractured and tenuous response, but in August of 2017, the Ethereal's accidentally [according to recovered logs, both in the generation limit and in being an allowed Chryssalid deployment] authorised what is wildly considered the most reprehensible act possible, in response to finding out the USA had a stash of First Contact Invasion Sectopod which had recently finished completing refits and were being deployed.

They released Chryssalid's with a million generation spawning limit in North America among a wash of terror strikes.

Chryssalid's nearly match Sillacoid's in potential danger, given the potential danger a nano-swarm can involve, however they are much less controlled, and much smarter… Nuclear weapons were used in their containment; USA as well as areas of Southern Canada and northern Mexico no longer exist except as craters and fallout zones… Yet Chryssalid's are still confirmed as present.

The world got it's act together. African countries and the various mercenaries that had taken up the roll as it's army under the hidden direction of Asaru functioned as a single nation, Asia, Oceana Europe and South America settled power blocks, with people from Mexico fleeing south and Canadians settled in for a long fight or migrated to Europe. Everything was given over to the invasion…

And then we won.

-XXXX-

_'They exceeded expectations several times, and High Ethereal Norru botched much, but this stage of the uplift was over… And then they started killing themselves, it was rather amusing actually… Even the Muton race before we integrated them knew better than to do that.'_

_High Etheral Tebbar._

What happens to the world when plasma bombs end up in the hands of criminals and terrorists?

What happens to overly nationalistic countries within power blocks after they've fractured?

Asaru and X-Com worked tirelessly throughout the ensuring 5 year period post Second Contact War, using every method available to X-Com in order to try and preserve the peace and neutralize threats, but clamouring politicians began trying to force their way.

And then several major cities across the world are destroyed by Plasma bombs and highly controlled Chryssalid, Sillacoid and Outsider releases, in what is known as 'The Great Mistake'.

But what might go down in history books as a worse mistake?

A large portion of X-Com personal leaving for a planet known about only in Ethereal logs, rather than hand over what they have and know, taking several protected towns populations with them, in a great exodus… And they were not allowed to return.

-XXXX-

**Busy Stars**

My first steps were on Terra.

And when I was just learning to run, those above me began interfering.

Having regained my stride, and learned to fly, another's hands sought to bind me.

Now, I dance on other's worlds and hold thanks.

For they have reminded me of that which is truest to man.

We survive, we adapt, we win.

'Kavitha Thakur, Words written on the first planet fall memorial stone. First stanza of 'This is not Exile'.'

-XXXX-

Deep Memory:

-Loading memory.

-Historical record, neural upload memory of Captain Hoth talking to Officer Bradford.

"I was surprised by the vote to name the planet. They went with Renebus."

"That… I take it it means something?"

Badford nodded. "It's Latin for escape. I don't know how it got traction, but it's where we live now. Also, elements 0 and 1 have been identified, and the Ethereal monitoring station has been found, so things are going to go a lot smoother."

"So, what's the good news?"  
"There was no alarm, we've figured out what the miasma and xeno-ooze is, we've almost cracked permanently storying elerium, and we'll be able to make a variety of alien materials we couldn't make before."

"Ah, ok, elerium's interesting me most, how?"

"Element 0, the one in floatstone? It's an elerium isotrope that automatically creates gravity waves without outside interference, specifically it holds it's nucleus together so it doesn't undergo radioactive decay, or it's just ridiculously slowed down, the egg heads aren't sure yet."

"That… Ok, fine. I'm also happy to leave everything else to the engineers, but you figured out the Miasma and Zeno-Ooze?"

"They have high MELD concentrations, and the signals we detected were from the monitoring station. It and it's repeaters were telling the ooze what new stuff to make and how to terraform, and what the miasma can and can't deconstruct. We've already begun replicating the signal and a test base-"

"Wait, hold on, I want to check this, the planet is full of MELD, floating around in fog and ooze, terraforming the planet and altering the biosphere? Without direct monitoring?"

Bradford smiled at my horrified look.

"Yep. Welcome to the Ethereal's mind, do be careful, I hear the terrain's been seeded with land mines and shifts without warning."

\- Closing Memory.

\- Logging Out.

-XXXX-

**_Collated Scouting Report: Humans._**

When the Zudjari and High Ethereal Norru screwed up with their attacks, they really screwed up. It is in my opinion the native dominant sapient species of Sol-3 [Terra], Humans should be left to their own devices for extended monitoring, if that is indeed still possible. They've safeguarded themselves rather well against non-electronic infiltration, however we have been able to insert cloaked observational drones.

Of particular note, I would like to first state that Humans should be considered to be two separate groups from this point forth, and despite size disparity, almost equally dangerous.

**_Section 1: Renebus Humanity [Renebusians] General Notes_**

The smaller group left Earth with a majority of our captured vessels to a planet undergoing terraforming. We'd already removed all data considered too sensitive or too advanced before they arrived, but saw no need to contain them, and we had not the means at the time. They've name the planet Renebus, which after some cross checking seems to be the word for Escape, which should tell you their view of Earth. They maintain an Earth based calendar and a Renebus solar year calendar, the former is only used for tracking progress, and knowing what year it is on Earth at present, while the later commences from the date they finally finished setting up their first settlement. Their first settlement was completed in year 2033, April Second [There was a delay period of one day in opening, we're unsure why.] Earth Calendar.

As to their calendar year, Renebus' years are shorter by a number of minutes, however despite it's longer days it's shorter total year results in identical calendar years.

It is believed that pre-landing they managed to finally crack the used computer codes and have mastered our language as it used by slaves, this inference is drawn by their rapid advancement, and their deployment of nodes which they used to manipulate the nanoclouds used for terraforming. Scans give no signs of infiltrators, suggesting they finished their translation in transit based on what they had managed to interrogate from them.

Mechanical Augmentation has fallen out of favour with Renebus humanity. Early on it was used to an incredible degree, but once they managed to domesticate our MELD bio-factories they saw less and less of a need, given their failures in the direction of brain uploading and advanced AI production. It's believed they only changed direction because they couldn't mechanise themselves to their satisfaction. However, while heavy practitioners of bio-augmentation they perform very little in the way of warfare augmentation, preferring instead to rely heavily on robots and battle suits.

As Renbusiens lacked in captives, it also lacked in captive AIs. It instead produced AI's that were rarely Turing complete, but could with the right modifications appear fully human. They've achieved this through creating neural networks consisting of a small number of rather stupid AIs which they call ByteGeists. It is claimed they were named such because they were, 'Byte sized ghosts in the machines, working together to animate them as needed.'. On combat platforms they normally exist as a number of linked computers scattered over the frame, each hardened and EMP resistant, they coordinate through Ultrasonic vocalisation, Radio Transmission, and psionics.

The last one is not an error.

The mind reading technology [Known as mind taps.] that was produced by the human Doctor Vahlen has lent itself well to connecting minds to machines, and they've mastered the cloning and maintenance of brain tissue. They've managed to create artificial psionics using banks of Sectoid brain tissue connected to a mind tap, the combined unit takes up the size of a medium sized infantry power generator, and can be used with Humans or AIs. Their prowess is quite weak, capable of only mind-frays and links at present, however we are doing our best to replicate this technology due to the potential for increased combat effectiveness.

Renebusians are considered to have a very low level of mass effect mastery barring it's use in transportation, in which case they are slightly above where we would expect them to be, having all but completely removed conventional engines from their ships, and having bays of Sectoid brain matter available, which they've learned how to create Psi-Gates with, however their distance is rather lacking, making it more a defensive mechanism.

Socially, Renebusians live in a rather free democracy, with the high levels of information freedom. It's also a true democracy, the govern themselves much in the same way their AI's decide what to do [though for practicality they do make consensus in blocks as dictated by time zones and terrain], and thus far they've chosen high quality leaders and have kept them in power as long as they're willing. The use of artificial psionics means that we cannot tap the decision making process in most cases and have difficulty trying to direct it, particularly given their increasing skill at data encryption.

Their military, being the remains of X-Com is kept separate from their government, which only controls their policing forces. It's not so highly monitored, but is held to rather high standards by the public.

They discovered the Mass Relays relatively quickly, but have left them alone. We expect they won't activate them until their population reaches 2 billion, their population is approximately 1.9 billion, according to their census, as of 2107 AD/74 PF. It is believed their population will reach 2 billion in 2122 AD/77 PF, should they maintain their recently achieved 2% population growth rate.

**_Section 2: Earthbound Humanity General Notes_**

In 2017, when High Ethereal Norru authorised the release of a low-observation Chryssalid release in America as a response to them having been perceived to have already achieved the creation of modern alloy walkers, several mistakes were made. The details and his punishment are for a separate report, but it was this event that caused Earth to band together as desired, however it also caused an extremely hard lined scorched earth policy to be taken to suspected Chrysallid infestations.

A lack of control as the American Chrysallid Release resulted in a series of events causing America to attack itself with WMDs, particularly nuclear weapons, which also caused a large scale eruption of a number of volcanoes. The environmental effects of this and the scorched earth policies meant that by the time the uplift was complete [as was Norru's punishment], the planet was caught in an artificial ice age. Given the existence of the humans fleeing to Renebus, it was decided we would not interfere unless the humans were about to go extinct on the planet.

After the war, humanity splintered into three major power blocks, Europe/Australia, Asia, and Africa/South America. The Europe/Australia block was focusing on rebuilding, and held isolationist stances, while Asia was rather cooperative within it's subunits and looked to expansion.

Asian sub blocks then began to attack unaligned subunits, and encroach on Oceanic territories. X-COM being a neutral force tried to maintain peace, while both Australia and Europe quietly protested and then looked the other way, the main exception was the African/South American block, which was basically under the control of X-Com, with its sub Commanders beginning to meet secretly as what they called 'WW3' approached. After it was found terrorist groups and religious extremists had come to control certain weapon caches, the African group left X-Com assisted by the SA group, taking a large number of space craft and a majority of Africa's population, as well as people from Europe and Australia.

Africa then left X-Com, and begun training it's military to the X-Com standard, the leader, one Rejinaldo Bolivar De Alencar-Araripe ascended to control the combined nations of South America, which turned into a military dictatorship, but with much greater freedom than normally exists in such dictatorships. Euorpean living was considered preferable, but the people of the South American Union lived better than many in Asian power blocks, and was better than how many South Americans used to live… It was also a government that held a measure of familiarity and, due to its actions as X-Com, favour.

Asian sub units, seeing X-Com as useless due to it's inaction and recent fragmentation, as well as perceiving weakness in the other nations due to their inactivity, increased their aggressiveness, and extremists did the same. The conflict grew to the state of plasma bombs being set of in major cities. This was the last straw for the new nation of Brasilia [The reformed SAU], which had just managed to co-opt several X-Com groups, and had secured access to all remaining Ethereal aerospace fighters, and almost all other vessels.

Brasilia begun a massive bombing campaign followed with occupation forces, with 'Rods from God' often being dropped by fighters in space that were effectively immune to counter attack. Brasilia's forces overran less technologically able groups with power armor wearing and bio-mechanical augmented forces, which included the use of captured Mutons who had sworn allegiance to Humanity, and later Brasilia in particular. Heavy use of drones also occurred, but where plasma bombs were suspected or when X-Com equivalent soldiers were fielded, orbital bombardment was used over engagement or aerial bombardment.

Where possible, he allowed Civilians time to flee, and offered sanctuary in his territory, though civilians would become nationals of Brasilia. Secretly, he also allowed a number of millionares to begin solar colonization, though heavily watched. They were led by one Victor Manswell.

And then plasma bombs started going off in his allied territories.

Rejinaldo quickly called a halt to his attacks, setting his forces to defensive postures as he looked within… With access to mind reading through refined Mind-taps and psionics, Rejinaldo viciously removed traitors, spies, infiltrators, as well as a blooming EXALT group, spending 5 years restructuring his territory, making the laws harsher, putting in place a caste system, and then demanded the surrender of all nations, stating their resistance would determine where they remained in the new world order.

He was ignored.

His men overran Asia and the Middle East, Mecca was wiped from the planet with orbital weaponry alongside a number of other religious cities and national capitals when opposing forces hid in them, hoping that the presence of civilians and so much history would help, as well as the stiffening of their forces that would come with defending such important ground. Many European countries surrendered, leaving only Canada and Australia as major resistance blocks… They held on with tactics that shocked invading forces, a tenaciousness that reminded others of the second contact war, and knowledge of a terrain in which they thrived, and killed others who didn't appreciate it's dangers… In the end, they were starved out rather than have the engagements continue, or continue with orbital bombardment in order to conserve the worlds atmosphere.

They both managed to get better terms in their surrender than other nations.

By the wars conclusion, Earth's population had dropped to approximately 3.1 Billion Humans, with approximately 800 million in stasis traveling to Renebus. The wars final death tally was 3 billion people dead, and the environment in tatters.

It was then Rejinaldo handed leadership over to Manswell, who's access to scientists, safety from the war, and access to Maritan, Lunar, and several other bases designed to preserve humanity and mine for resources resources allowed him to slowly rebuild Earth.

Earthbound Humans, after these decades of war, are a rather tightly bound species. Technologically, outside of military arms and armor, non-bio-augmentation, and terraforming, Earthbound populations lag rather far behind. And then they discovered a unknown technological cache on Mars, and found a Relay hidden in Charon, and have a moderate mastery of mass effect technology. They've used their larger population base to colonise relatively large amounts of area in comparison to Renebusians, and so despite their lagging in technology, are as threatening due to their larger population base.

**_Section 2: Earthbound Muton and other Slave Races General Notes_**

During the Uplift, a number of drones, Mutons and Thin Men were captured. Thin Men defected first, knowing human language, and as was expected of them, they began advancing humanity from within. What was not expected was that Humanity would develop mindshields.

Freed from control, and with communications to Ethereal command centres jammed, Thin Men and Mutons began true defection, while Cyberdisk, Drone, Seeker and Sectopod AI's were extracted and put to use.

AIs on Earth are very tightly controlled, and being how they lack in self-identity, little more than advanced programs the humans know how to replicate, but not write.

Thin Men were returned to non-infiltrator forms as is best remembered by them, and they are mostly content to live in their camps in Africa, often working as overseers for industrial robotics to earn their keep.

Sectoids died out, given their inability to breed, the fact that if they could they'd suffer problems due to inbreeding and lack of sapience in general. Cloned tissues of Sectoids and Ethereals are still used.

No Ethereals joined X-Com.

Muttons are rather strange, they've taken rather well to Earth's current society, living happily in their assigned Africa/America bases. The fact they fought alongside X-Com has brought them a measure of respect.

During Earth's civil war they also fought in defense of their nations, and with Brasilia's offensive, however they were under heavy scrutiny, which they accepted.

At present Muttons who interact with humanity try to fit in as much as they can, making good use of their size. Those that don't struggle to recreate their society from records into something functional [though perhaps only 30% are following that path], while also living under human law and observation.

* * *

AN: Hello, welcome to my latest story.

For those following me, I can't tell how wonderful those made me feel to see those notification pop up occasionally [and how bad, for leaving things dead], I'm sorry this isn't more on the Wanderer series, my muse for that has been kidnapped, but I am still looking. It just happens that my muse for this and another story [You'll see later] are still here... But hey, at least I got book one out.

This is going to be a crossover of many things, primarily and most recognizably Mass Effect and X-Com. However I'm going to be liberally stealing from a variety of sources.

Some notes before I continue:

The Quarians remain better with computers/engineering than humanity. Their state is in part due to the council [Working alone I doubt the Morning War/Geth Uprising would have happened.]. X-Com/Civ:BE ByteGeists are sad in comparison to the Geth, and that branch of humanity is the better one with information systems and robotics.

The timeline has been shifted, partially because I doubt it would have taken that long to find the ruins on Mars, partially because of Ethereal interference and Humanity getting it's crap together after The Great Mistake [That being where humanity turned on itself, not the Chrysalid release].

If you wish to know more of Earth-Humanity, take a look into the works of Logical Premise, it's going to be very similar. For detailed information on Renebus humanity, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait, but in Civ:BE terms, think a 2/4/9 society, of Purity/Harmony/Supremacy.

Another note on technology, EDI-esque AI's [other than EDI] won't exist, I have trouble suspending my disbelief in stories where they do. The AI's in this story will exist by being dumb enough not to become god-mode-sues. Also, no neural uploading despite how one would think available technologies could accomplish it, mostly to avoid the god-mode-sues again, the details will be in the stories other documentation that I'll publish alongside if people don't tell me to dropkick this into a trash receptacle.

However, finally, this crossover contains/plans to contain elements from the following: Mass Effect, X-Com [Enemy Within, Enemy Unknown, Long War], Civilization: Beyond Earth, Deus Ex: Human Revultion, [Edit] Army of TWO, and the works of Logical Premise. All such works belong to their creators, not me.

*Looks up* I promise not to leave an AN 1/10th the size of the chapter again.


	2. Brothers of Water

**Disclaimer**: I'm borrowing from lots of things I don't own and I'm not earning any money from this. If you recognise it as yours, it is, unless you're claiming the whole thing, in which case bite me.

Now go read.

* * *

**80 PPF, Scout ship '_Not Yours'_, The newly named Nivis system.**

"And we have arrived. Burst scans reveal no immediate danger, passing over control."

"_Yours_, please bring up the map and begin assigning name- Oh, we have a habitable one here. I believe the next name on the list was Shanxi?"

"Yes commander, names assigned. Additional relays noted, one primary, primary relay is inactive."

"Launch drones for a closer planet scan and one for the relay, and find us a nice asteroid field to survey. Make sure the drones look for signs of life on Shanxi and launch that one first."

Something to note about Renebus ships, was that by and large the Ethereal ship patterns were kept. It was known that they worked [even if there were some logical flaws, such as engine units that were unstable and released plenty of radiation into major areas], but once those flaws were fixed and designs were updated with modern technology in mind, there was no real need to redesign for aesthetics. Keeping the view reinforced the 'We won, and we took it' mentality, and it meant that there was no need to scrap the stolen ships to reshape their hulls.

They were painted a highly visible orangy-gold though…

This particular ship was of the new Surveyor class. It was essentially a modified version of the 'Fighter' pattern Ethereal aerospace combat craft. Lasers replaced it's armament, and it was sealed instead of relying on barriers to maintain preasure. The craft was split into sections, and due to it's size, was crewed by 1-3 people and a ByteGeist [Who was referred to by the ships name, 99 times out of 100.], with the traditional manned roles being Gunner, Navigator and Engineer. Stocks of condensed materials and a nanofactory meant that enough food and air could be stored for several weeks even if recycling wasn't conducted, and with recycling crews could be expected to live for several months inside one, not that anyone ever did.

This specific ship was manned by one person [Ubunda Melone, a civilian who yearned to travel the stars] and a number of drones.

"Sir! The Shanxi probe has been destroyed!"

"What? Shit, what-"

"First probe lost was Shanxi-Observation-1, It is believed with 60% certainty that it and the remaining two probes were destroyed with laser fire."

I scrambled for my link helm, putting it on and pulling the pack over my shoulder.

"Link me."

And like that, I felt the USB port in my skull open up, and my mind tap was connected to the ByteGeist. It'd speed up communication if nothing else. As always, the feeling of a large number of excited puppies that was a ByteGeist in my skull overrode the cold feeling of a machine mind… Fortunately I had a speaker program installed, which meant I could feel one bigger puppy, which all the others talked to, and it talked to me.

"Drop a sensor drone here… Possibility of first contact, launch a beacon drone as well."

"… Done."

"Ok, initiate a psi-warp jump to… somewhere else in the field, pick a dense spot, then shut of our engines, jump us again and set everything to cool running."

I wasn't a psychic myself, I had no way to feel the psi-warp, but I felt the engines die and the eezo core run down. I moved to take a seat, waiting quietly.

"Engines have been detected… Hmmm… It appears that some metallic…"

"Current consensus."

"It appears that the aggressors have developed a form of stealth missile. It appears to be a large chunk of metal with an engine on one end, likely launched from a rail gun… It will be 30 seconds before more information becomes available."

"Coming for us?"

"No, they appear to have targeted themselves towards the drones we left…"

"Let me know when you've got better scans."

Seconds ticked past in silence… I thought about grabbing a coffee.

"The missiles are iron-tungsten blocks with a small eezo core, computer and a hyper wave communication device, the have a small chemical engine on the back. They are coated in a paste of stealth chemicals rather similar to the Seeker drone, which is damaged in places likely from the launch… I believe they are designed to be launched, then redirect as needed and increase their mass on impact."

"Any signals currently?"

"It's sending but not receiving, I'm recording but it appears not to be ethereal coding so it is unlikely to be decrypted within a reasonable timef-. The missiles have just received a message, the beacon drone is no longer a target, but the scanning drone is."

"… Well. It appears we have third contact. Ok, power up but keep power from the laser, I want a concentrated hyper wave scan on the planet, have us repeat the drone but only target the planet."

"Initiate potential reunition protocol?"

"Uh… That's signals in Ethereal and old-English right?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

I got up and made the coffee. It was a replication of my favourite cup ever, but it was beginning to get boring… I had taken my second sip before _Yours_ spoke up again.

"Missiles have just redirected the communication drone and engine flares have been detected over Shanxi, something large is moving for us fast, it appears to have been drifting cold above the planet. Non-Ethereal is confirmed."

"Stop broadcasting Ethereal and heat up the engines. Get on the Gollop and contact X-Com, we need to let them know that we have a potentially hostile third contact… It looks like I won't be naming this system."

I drank more coffee before strapping myself in at the command consol.

"_Yours_ you have authority to take control of this vessel for the purpose of taking evasive manoeuvres and returning us to allied space."

"Thank you captain… It is believed the vessel is 30 seconds out of weapons range at current speed."

I finished my coffee.

"Ship is no-" The ship shuddered "Laser fire, heading for Relay and confirming hostile contact. I will continue sending first contact messages should they be able to decode it later."

"Fuck… This is going to be trouble. I knew I should have voted for making our own ship patterns."

"Making for Relay, the ship opened fire as soon as hyper wave would give us too little warning to dodge. Passing through relay in one minute. Passing over control."

I took a moment to look at my hands. "You may keep control for another two minutes _Yours_."

"Understood, do you need assistance?" There was a quiet clink as a drone detached from the ceiling.

"No, but thankyou for asking."

-XXXX-

**Commanders quarters of support class Alliance space vessel Religion's Decree.**

"You are to be commended for your-"

A loud beeping cut off the general, and I looked over my shoulder to see Donovan holding a pad, beginning to motioning for allowance for a psychic link, stopping short when he saw who was on the screen. In the moment he held that posture he looked like he'd just been caught talking about leaving the Alliance before he snapped a salute.

I let my annoyance show before I returned my gaze to the screen.

"Yes lieutenant."

"Ah general. Sorry general. Comander Shepard, we've managed to decrypt communications. It would have been done sooner but it was considered best to-"

"To the important part, lieutenant." I growled out. I didn't need the man blubbering after he just interrupted my meeting.

"We've reason to believe the ship we came in contact with was from the X-Com seeding mission, not Ethereal. All communications were first contact, and from the partial packages one was a 'In case of this being our old brothers' message."

I stood stunned for a moment, brows narrowed in thought, then general interrupting the chaos in my head.

"Captain, I will be sending more men to group up with you. I'd like you to seal the relay the vessel left from. I will have to confer with others as to our next move. Alliance out."

-XXXX-

**2113 AD, April 1, Earth.**

"No if you'd listen to the condensed transcript," I clicked my fingers, and the AI activated the projectors, quickly bringing a small hologram over the table, the time/area stamp floating above. "take a note, this all came from mind tap records if you'd like to check."

_2113 AD, Orbit over Shanxi, Support Class Alliance Space Vessel Religion's Decree command deck transcript._

"All hits, probes are destroyed, Non-Relay Alien Alloy is confirmed."

"Quiet the ship and tell groundside to run silent, how are the drifters?"

"Approaching signal source."

"I'm surprised we're still undetected, I would have thought they'd have better sensors than us." The ship's XO sounded like he was laughing.

"They're… They're gone. Wait, no, picked them up again, it's almost as if they teleported. They've left two packages, I've stopped all the missiles from changing course… One seems to be a beacon, however it's not transmitting in an known Ethereal coding."

"Destroy the other one, the beacon can be left for now."

Time advanced, people shifted around.

"We're being hailed. Several tone- One message is in standard Ethereal encryption!"

"Destroy the ship and the Beacon now! I want them out of the system. Alert the base, tell them to begin Watchdog protocol, they need to be growling, I alert them we have a near-confirmation as to 'Dog has his day' status."

People suddenly shifted, everyone at combat stations, quietly alarms rang in the background.

"The ship has fled and is out moving the missiles. It's making short distance teleports and… It's gone into FTL and is heading for the relay."

"… Kill the missiles and send word, we need a fleet here and transports to extract our people on the ground. I wouldn't have thought they needed a relay though..."

The recording paused, and with another motion I had the AI turn it off.

"Well, I have to agree, Hannah may have acted quickly but she wasn't being stupid. How much did we manage to get as to the 'old brothers' message?" Lord Ashton shifted in his seat slightly as he considered the recording.

"Just a code to send out to signal that we weren't about to kill them, and a reply phrase to say they've gotten the message. They began to say sorry about something, likely for leaving or not changing ship patterns and giving everyone a heart attack."

"So what do we think about them broadcasting in Ethereal?"

"We consider it likely that they were just trying a variety of communication modes, seeing what stuck. Additionally if another race had encountered Ethereals they could have cracked the message faster than they would have figured out their dialect. Speaking of which linguists are guessing based on what little they have that they're using a simplified version of Afrikaans, corrupted with some English. We're guessing most of their people will speak a corrupted form of English or Afrikaans, They're hoping that they'll be ok with what to them is old English, otherwise we'll have to use Ethereal language to create a middle ground at first."

"Thankyou lord Manswell. I think at this point we can take it to the other families and decide on exactly what to respond with, besides reinforcing the system and extracting Cerberus forces from Shanxi."

-XXXX-

**2113, April 5, Maya system relay.**

Bridge of battleship class X-Com space vessel Vandal's Prize.

"XO Hock stepping down, Captain Trask has the bridge."

"Thank you _Vandal_, you heard the Geist, swap out of stations as required. Someone put up a timer for when the carriers get here."

One of the large screens began counting down little over an hour.

"Well… Looks like we'll be able to set our eyes on the BiteGeists shortly. I take it the fleets status is the same _Vandal_?"

"Yes captain, tense but ready."

I looked around the bridge, restraining a snort. Everyone was dutifully at their monitors, but as crews switched I had a feeling that the only reason they weren't more relaxed was because they didn't Irish their drinks… And there was one yawni-

"Alert! Relay is spinning up for a catch!"

"_Vandal_, call to quarters. Put a minute timer and record how long it takes for them to get through the relay, let's not assume they need the minute, and hope they take longer. How complete's the minefield?"

"48%."

"… Damn, call in the layers, remember to set the 10 seconds max wait timer before we begin play once they pass through. Let's not enforce a mind tap… Patch me through to the fleet."

"Opening in 3 seconds."

Yet another timer popped up, letting people know when I wanted them to be silent and having finished clearing up their spaces.

"All hands this is Captain Trask speaking. Survive, Adapt, Win. This may be round three as far as first contact's concerned, but all you need to remember is we stood against plasma and starships with bolt action riffles and aluminium foil and won, and then did it again when someone decided they wanted a new slave race, so the galaxy isn't going to have anything we can't waltz through waiting for us. Trask out."

The bridge was quiet as we waited. Eventually the minute passed.

The arrivals appeared at 1:30, 30 seconds faster than our end transit warmup… If nothing else, they had better breaks.

Whoever they were, it was a large fleet that had arrived, we were outnumbered badly as ByteGeists began crunching numbers.

"Prepare for Op-Bladed Shadows on mark! Coms tell me they're hailing us!"

Seconds counted down, everyone waited rigid.

6

5

4

3

"Confirmed, we are being hailed, Ethereal standard coding… Welcome old brothers." A smile came to the man's face, quickly followed by the bridge crew cheering.

I couldn't stop my nervous laughter.

"Ok, everyone quiet down, send the reply and just keep 'em talking. Let them know they'll need to make room for our carriers and tell them where the mines are, they're inactive but bumping them would be a bad idea. Tell the fleet it can begin to withdraw cautiously, try to set up a meet. Sensors, I want detailed scans of the enemy fleet."

"On it captain."

"Yessir."

"_Vandal_, link me to the fleet."

"In three."

The bridge began quieting, the only real activity the silent tapping of keys as Comms continued to communicate to the other fleet.

"All hands this is Captain Trask speaking. We're not alone in a friendly way. That is all."

"Comms?"

"They've been made aware."

"Good. Set up translation gear, I want to speak to them."

Silence held for a few seconds.

"Captain Jarva Trask of the XSV Vandal's Prize, this is Commander Hannah Shepard of the ASV Religion's Decree, I hear you."

"Commander Hannah Shepard, this is Captain Jarva Trask, I'm sending over dimensions as to the size of our shuttles, and detailed system maps with a set of coordinates. If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle I'd like to meet my, extended family, in person."

Silence held for a while as information shuttled back and forth, _Vandal _already knowing what he was and wasn't allowed to give by way of information.

"Captain Trask, I'm surprised by the size of your military shuttles, we'll meet you there. But please don't completely fill your shuttle with a guard contingent."

There was some laughter around the bridge.

"I'll make it a roomy shuttle ride. Captain Trask out."

I waited for the connection to close.

"I'd like 4 Cinders, 2 Carvers and X-Com soldiers, if I can get a Jensen and an Adapter that'd be preferable. Carvers are to be breach pluger equipped, not breach maker. Get it prepped."

The bridge quickly became a flurry of activity as ships began preparations for the meeting, as well as recollecting the mine field and making sure there were no incidents.

"Oh, and someone get on the Gollop, let those actually in charge know what's going on. I'm sure they'll want to tell me what to say instead of letting me think."

-XXXX-

**Hannah Shepard, hanger bay of Religion's Decree.**

I stared quite closely as the shuttle as it floated in, trying not to draw my side arm, much like those surrounding me.

It was quite clear, whichever idiot decided that keeping the Ethereal aesthetic would be a good idea to apply it to shuttles…

Sure, we had Mutons, but we changed their armor thoroughly and they weren't common. They also weren't here for this exchange.

And then when the door opened, out strode two distinctly over armored and over engineered goldish-orange robots, each just shorter than the door they came out of at just over 6', with 4 smaller, more human sized robots following after. Each was armed with a cannon that seemed to slot over their right arm, and their heads were almost jerking as they scanned the area, their guns however were firmly pointed down.

Then came three people, one appearing to be a ship officer, one in a battlesuit with a clear glass facing, and another an obvious Jensen conversion. And then people took a second look at the colour and shape of the face of the being in the battlesuit… Decidedly non-human.

Someone began raising their gun, one of the robots began raising it's weapon, everyone else began aiming weapons, and in seconds there was shouting. Captain Hock pushed down the weapon of one of the smaller robots and tapped the alien, slowly pushing it back towards the shuttle.

"Homo sapiens sapiens vita-augetur! Homo sapiens sapiens vita-augetur!"

Eventually someone figured it out.

"It's just an Auged person! Stand down marines!"

"What do you-"

"Homo Sapiens Sapiens means person, the next bit is life improved!"

"All right! You heard the man lower weapons!" My voice echoed through the hall, and slowly people began lowering weapons, knuckles likely white under their gloves, and a great many looking around like I was insane.

"hierdie gaan nie goed gaan nie…" The captain then tapped his and the alien looking human's head, a breaf stream of purple could be spotted. He then repeated the motion without using psionics, indicating himself and one of my soldiers, and then me and one of the machines.

I motioned towards him and my political officer, who shifted slightly at the thought of someone unknown in his head, instead of him being in others.

It was fun making commissariat squirm when you could get away with it. It's something I aspired to take every opportunity to do.

Slowly the captain approached the commissar, cautiously instigating the link while everyone held their weapons tensely. While the commissar's face was a study in self-control for all but a half second of surprise near the end, the captain's shifted a couple of times before he broke off the link, speaking in fluent English.

"I apologise for the concern, Sergeant Nempa is a human who has chosen to undergo limited cosmetic alterations of her preference. These don't affect her combat effectiveness notably, and as such are allowed."

"Understood Captain. Many have been weary of possible alien influence despite understanding the reasons behind also using Ethereal coding and language as part of your first contact protocol. While some second contact war aliens do live within our boarders and as such our men should have known to wait, I hope you understand their distress."

"I accept it, though I'm sure you'll be happy to know we haven't encountered any aliens. Now, if you wouldn't mind, we've achieved the ability to create artificial psionics, and if you'd be willing I offer you a mindlink with one of our CNDR droids. Their ability is little more than the common second contact war sectoid, however the distance between mind and artificial mind means that they're safe."

"If you wouldn't mind I'd rather link with my aid, however I think given the tension it might be best if we returned to our respective commands. Now that the language barrier's been overcome fully we should be able to communicate easier for our respective governments."

"Acceptable. Arrive safely and flourish."

With that the captain turned, taking with him his contingent…

The politicians were going to have a fucking field day with this!

-XXXX-

**Renebus, President's home office.**

"'I'm glad to see that humanity survived on Earth, but having reviewed this historical brief that's about all I can say on the matter."

"I don't normally agree with Udina, sometimes even on the principle that it's his thoughts, but for once I agree. I've a strong feeling that just letting them know where we are may cause them to try and annex us."

"Maybe not, we're a bit more advanced than a rebellious nation or a terrorist organization..." Udina began to counter but stopped when he say my face.

"We have a population of just over 2 billion, and we're spread over 2 systems, they have undisclosed billions but stated they began with around 4 billion and have tried to repopulate as fast as possible, and they're spread out over 7 systems. We are a rebellious nation in the present scale. At this point, I think I best bet is to say no really reeeaaally politely, and request that we stay on opposite sides of the relay."

"And what exactly do we tell everyone?" Udina turned to look at me, a frown already forming.

"That there were signs of Ethereal presence. We lock down the relay hard, and if they ever need help, we'll be there to give it, like was planned 80 years ago. We just end up paying explorer vessels to go in the other direction." President Dumaka spoke calmly, for a moment it was like he just appeared, having silently say behind his desk.

"We made a promise, and we'll keep it. But if you'll remember, when we left, we were told that if there was a home to come back to, we may not like it. Well, we've figured out that home's there for us, but we don't like it. So let's just not go there."

Udina slowly nodded.

"I take it we're also not going to undergo a technological exchange?"

"No. If they decide that no is not an acceptable answer, and decide we need to join and submit to them, then we're going to need every advantage we have…"

The presidents words brooked no reply, and the truth of the matter was, no one in the room really disagreed with him

-XXXX-

**Citadel Codex: Jensen Aug's**

Named after Adam Jensen, a X-Com second contact war veteran, a 'Jensen Aug' is a human who's undergone between majority and total [excluding brain] replacement, defined in Alliance space as a person who's undergone over 60% mechanical augmentation. This level of augmentation is rare due to it's MELD requirements to ensure the body doesn't reject the augments, and the additional cost if you're not already resistant to augmentation rejection syndromes and thus have to undergo genetic modification, which illegal in Council Space.

Adam Jensen was the first person to undergo this procedure, having undergone it late in the war, with almost all his body destroyed by a plasma grenade. Having survived to return, plans that were little more than the daydreams of engineers and scientists were put into action and Jensen achieved almost full functionality within a number of days [much to everyones surprise], and after replacement with higher quality prosthetics for some areas, returned to the fight within a week, and was by far X-Com's best soldier on the field.

In comparison with Adapter Augs who originated in X-Com separatist space, Jensen Augs are better in almost all categories except biotic skill [Jensen's have strength if they have biotics at all], longevity and endurance, however the last is only true if they can withdraw as needed in order to regenerate, and Jensen's don't have access to power sources or high-end manufactories. However, Adapter Augs being created through heavy genetic modification are highly illegal in Citadel space.

* * *

**AN:**

Apparently people think this is worth reading.

Anyhow, Codex notes will be eventually moved elsewhere, however since I'm using the term Jensen and Adapter, I think it'd be worth mentioning where those terms are coming from her since I don't have an elsewhere for them just yet.

Other notes… BiteGeists isn't a typo, it's the Renebusian's designation for their Carriers, due to the fact they are nearly completely automated… Yes, Renebusian's have a very open government and secrets are hard to keep, but it's possible, and this is one such occasion.

And to respond publicly to a review, as to me nerfing humanity being a bad thing, I'll note it here it's more along the lines of nerfing them to near-canon [And believability.] as far as AI's go. Humanity is still better than canon, but they're not going to roll over the council… Speaking of which, I've a story for that, and while it'll be moved later the first chapter's on the AI issue if you're willing to suffer spoilers. Enjoy.


	3. Pissing Contests for National Security

**Disclaimer**: I'm borrowing from lots of things I don't own and I'm not earning any money from this. If you recognise it as yours, it is, unless you're claiming the whole thing, in which case bite me.

Now go read.

* * *

_"Understandably we didn't believe their stories as to the skill of their robots or soldiers. They weren't willing to show off their ships and we knew that though they were better we had reason to believe we had much greater numbers, so they'd fall to our numbers eventually… So, after a several months of talks, we'd get to see X-Com operatives take to the field in a variety of situations..."_

_Lord Manswell, why the Remnant still exists._

**Lord Jason Manswell, Arcturus station training grounds, personal quarters.**

"Agreed on assassination operation loading. Defenders are one commissar Morris Johnson and 20 naval marines, full combat regalia. Assassin is X-Com knight exemplar Kane Rios, stealth mission regalia, and one CNDR combat robot, piloted by AI Golden Dagger, Assault Regalia. Target is sir Donovan, Aspirant of Cerberus, civilian regalia. Terrain has been generated and defenders have set up. Assassins, begin insertion."

The Sigh finished it's triad and a number of doors opened around the chamber. I was mildly amused to see the CNDR float into the area despite a simulated gravity of 1.1 G, however the faint glow of biotics showed how it was possible.

"Perhaps they will be as mobile as tanks… Has Rios entered the… Doors are closed, it seems that their stealth gear is very good indeed."

The simulated terrain was that of a large warehouse converted into a military bunker, walls and crates cordoned off areas and the defenders had access to a large amount of cameras, and there was a large amount of sensitive equipment lying around.

Naturally, with the CNDR being highly visible, it took perhaps 30 seconds before it was located, and I couldn't help but wonder if that was the plan. Within 15 seconds, it had begun taking plasma fire from the marines, and begun showing off it's incredible grace…

The damn thing was effectively in 0G and had jump jets. While humanoid in shape it's limbs had a far larger range of motion, and it's reflexes were ridiculous. The plating was starting to melt though, and it's firing was ineffective thus far…

Unless it was deliberately missing?

Finally 12 of the Marine contingent had entered it's line of sight and begun firing from it's position dancing among the available cover, and then it stopped dancing.

The robot stood stock still and began firing for effect, with a re-fire rate and aiming speed much higher than that of the Marines. Within 1.5 seconds, the marines had adjusted to it standing still, and 5 were 'dead'.

1 second later, it had 'killed' three more, taken one direct hit to it's plating, and erected a barrier between it and the oncoming plasma so as to prevent it's continued melting.

In another .5 seconds, they marines had lost another 2 men, and realised they were down to two.

They were 'dead' before they could truly begin panicking. In return, the mech's unarmed arm was now slag, and some of the plating glowed with the heat.

"He should order me to play with them more often, it's surprisingly effective. Oh, and once again, I'd like to remind everyone that lasers do trump plasma in these conditions, you might as well use handguns with frangible rounds for how effective you're fighting." Golden called out, taunting the remaining marines before he began forcing his way through barricades, ignoring the idea of there being a trap as he bashed his way through walls.

The marines began panicking at this point, even knowing that the CNDR was heading straight for a plasma mine, which he did indeed set off and destroyed his combat frame.

By this point, Golden had served his purpose, the man watching the cameras was rather distracted and afraid, the marines were scared, and the commissar was busy dealing with the marines… With the distration, despite all his enhanced senses, he didn't notice the X-Com sergeant [Or Knight Exemplar, as the Remnant somehow managed to finagle out of them] until after he had made his shot, causing the Sigh to declare the death of Aspirant Donovan with a holographic torso explosion… The resulting confusion gave the sergeant time to escape.

I sighed as I watched the replay. It was rather similar to the others. And then I got the alert that the Tank Ambush vs CARVR patrol video had been finalised and brought it up… It had it's own commentary.

"Having been walking for two days, the ambush was finally sprung. Having been buried, coated in stealth paste, the battle tank fired with the advantage of complete surprise."

The video showed a cannon going off, and then a symbol appeared in the top right corner of the display, signifying it was showing time at a slowed rate, as if being able to see the shell wasn't obvious enough.

"In after action review, in order to prevent claims of cheating somehow, X-Com revealed that the CARVR pattern combat robots have their own hyper wave scanners, which was how it was able to detect the flight of the missile. As you can see, the targeted CARVR immediately begins turning and reducing it's mass, then the shell hits."

There was a loud crunch, and I could see a large section of the mech's torso and it's left arm being ripped off.

"What you can't see is the CARVR performing another mass manipulation so that the shell would turn the CARVR slow enough to aim and fire it's weapon. It also turns up the laser's power above recommended maximum, which burns out it's laser after it's burst."

I watched the CARVR spin, it's brethren also spinning much slower, the timer displayed 1.12 seconds… And then the camera zoomed in on the tanks main gun.

"As you can see, the laser managed to wreck the tanks cannon, fortunately the laser didn't reflect in a manner that could damage the next shot as it rose into place, though the laser had already passed by then. The tank's VI prevented the tank from firing the next shot, due to a calculated 98% the tank would explode catastrophically."

The camera panned back to the CARVRs.

"At this point, the tank's shell has detonated, destroying the targeted CARVR completely and severely damaging it's companions. However, of the three, one could still fire it's weapon, and sets it to fire a wide sustained burst at the tank, while the other begins directing psionics towards the tank. While outward damage is minimal, internally the crew is massacred. It had been decided not to use dummy crew or weapons, this resulted in the deaths of Serviceman Willis by brain hemmorage, and the deaths of servicemen Horris and Warfield due to the dehydration and later cooking of their lungs, as the air inside the tank rose to rapidly. Being unable to ascertain at the time, the CARVR firing it's laser repeated it's bursts before it could be told to stop by the tanks VI. This caused the cooking off of it's chemical munitions, resulting in bodily mutilation of the tanks dead crew members."

I leaned back in my chair…

My father would have the mother of all migraines, even if someone didn't leak this, sometime within the next 5 minutes.

-XXXX-

**Threat Assessment: X-Com Remnant**

Summary: Extremely Low

Were we to go to war, based on predicted ship numbers, our fleets would be heavily depleted before winning out, and with only one way into Alliance territory, X-Com Remnant forces are considered to be a non-threat given reaction time improvements and current fleet positioning.

However, in any ground based war it is considered likely that battles could only be won with orbital/long range artillery bombardment and heavy collateral, or near 80% casualty rates when outnumbering 10-1 in favourable conditions. Should a naval boarding action be undertaken against us, venting of atmosphere, self-destruction, and increase of gravity to levels that would kill crew are the only methods believed to be workable.

And then there's also the poor morale that would likely infect most units knowing they are going up against special-forces and humans, even given the widespread presence of robots and aesthetic-augments among their forces. It should be noted that our special forces are inferior to their soldiers, however are more numerous per-capita.

However, despite the heavy casualties they could inflict on an assault, particularly if they deploy nano-weaponry [See attached file: Renebus-Ethereal Miasma], threat level is considered low due to current negotiations having already decided that Remnant and Alliance forces will not cross or seek to gain entry into each other's territory except should war occur with an outside force, with negotiations under way to determine how each group can assist each other without asking for permission.

It is to be noted that no technological exchange will be occurring; however research is under way to try and copy some of their advancements.

-XXXX-

**Pre-recorded presidential address, 81 PPF**

"My fellows. There has been a great deal of speculation as to the Elcine-Shanxi relay, we have not told you much, and many of you have suspected a cover up of something tragic instead of a potential Ethereal sighting. Today I come to tell you the truth."

There was a slight pause, the source unknown given it was a verbal only memory over the psi-net.

"7 months ago, a hostile 1st contact was confirmed by one Ubunda Melone, in the following hours, it was determined that this was caused by a miss-understanding, and we had in fact met our long lost brothers. The people of Earth have survived. But, before you celebrate, there's some things you should know."

What was likely a dramatic pause followed.

"The people of Earth, are now a vastly different people…. Due to the events following the second contact war, they have adopted a culture that one would normally consider inimical to ours, however we are a much smaller people, and I would not wish to command anyone to fight their brother, no matter how far removed…"

**News Broadcast, Aliance Spokesperson Simone Biankovich**

"My fellow sapiens. I'm sure many of you have heard rumours of visitors to Acturus, and military build-up over Shanxi, tonight I'm here to address the truth of such rumours."

The speaker took a quick drink.

"On March 31, we believed we had encountered the Etherals again, over Shanxi. Immediately we began rallying forces to prevent any attack, but in truth, we had found our brothers, those who left us in the years after the second contact war, those who thought it best to start anew somewhere that wasn't Earth."

There's a pause, almost as if the speaker doesn't believe that she hasn't been interrupted by questions.

"Our brethren lie beyond the Shanxi secondary relay and through the Ecine system. Though initially troubled, we quickly established communications. However, they are a vastly different people, they don't remember the horrors of the Unification War, and have instead struggled with hostile environments. At present, we are currently in negotiations, however due to their small numbers they've requested that they not receive visitors just yet… However, since we know that the boundary is that much more secure, we're stepping up our colonisation efforts on Shanxi, that way if they ever need a hand, we can be there for them…"

-XXXX-

"Relay 314 inactive. No signs of ships in system."

"Ok, another nice quiet patrol then…"

-XXXX-

**Codex: Knights of Humanity**

As the Alliance contains lords and ladies, it comes as no surprise that it has knights. Set up by Victor Manswell, knights make up an elite but generally irregular fighting force, with the exception of Cerberus.

When Manswell set up the knighthood system, as part of separating X-Com from the common soldier he made it so that the requirements for becoming an X-Com operative would include knighthood, the chapter is funded by the government instead of lords however, but is kept to scale. Later, when X-Com renamed itself due to having seen use against humans, it chose the name Cerberus, in the words of Rejinaldo 'For we are the loyal hound of humanity, protecting it from hell.'.

When the Alliance met the Remnant forces, during negotiations the Remnant used the wording of Manswell to cause all X-Com operatives to be seen as knights in Alliance space and receiving all the privileges as such, however they'd be their own chapter, and be maintained by the Remnant government.

One may note that while groups of knights are still called chapters, and some words with religious overtones are used in reference to knights, there are no religion based chapters…

-XXXX-

2128 AD, Relay 314. ASV Memoria

A nice quiet day, a nice big primary relay to open, a new bach of planets to find… Everything was looking good for Commander Daveed, as he thought of his house and wife and anything else to stave off the boredom that overcame him… Cerberus vessels were run to well to be entertaining.

"Sir! The secondary relay is spooling up! Unknowns approaching."

And then his head snapped towards the sensor operator, and life became potentially entertaining as he thought:

'We won't be able to hide in time.'

"Keep turning on the relay, message the other scouts to rabbit, we're not going to be able to shut this one down and it'll be a faster exit if needed. Pre-"

"Into the unknown sir?"

"Shit. Ok, start drifting from the Relay and start cool running, it might gain us some distance. Drop drones broadcasting for first contact but don't activate them yet."

"Sir! They're already here!"

I gulped. There was normally a minute 30 spin up on relays for inbound contacts, not a 10 second spin.

-XXXX-

"All vessels call-"

"Sir! Unidentified vessels are drifting from relay 314 and are not broadcasting an IFF."

There went the idea of a nice, quiet patrol of the system.

"Run them through the databanks. Probably some pirates realized they were being stupid as we were showing up. I want firing solutions."

Seconds ticked by.

"Sir, no matches."

"Eezo signatures?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Target the larger ones engines if you can, destroy the rest. They obviously knew what they were doing."

The bridge was quiet as trajectories were calculated and the first rounds fired. The floor took a slight hum as the spinal gun fired. The enemy ships activated and started leaving… Lasers shot out from the ships, striking the rounds and turning them into a molten cloud which would bounce of their barriers harmlessly.

"Strange. Their defence lasers have unusual range. You normally can't pluck rounds out… Ah, that's a solid hit, it seems they've crappy barriers, it went down in one."

I tapped my talons as I watched my console; the vessels were running as fast as they could, which was far too slowly, and all their weapons seemed to be used for defence… I ballooned the image on one of the ships.

"They seem to have their spinal cannons concealed. Unusual." The thought occurred to me that they may actually be newcomers, but by this point it looked like if they were, they'd quickly become a client race, and the hierarchy would likely get some improved VI's and lasers.

"Sir, escorts are destroyed, the remaining ship is down to drift."

"Prepare boarders, I want to know exactly what th-" My console flashed white for a moment before returning to normal, the remaining ship had exploded, as had the remaining vessels.

"That's frustrating. Ready salvage crews… This will make for a nice report, I was looking forward to the boredom."

-XXXX-

"Our engines are disabled… Well, it looks like the universe is as unfriendly as always. Shall we stand to repel boar-"

I felt the overwhelming no through the Gollop assisted mind-link before I even heard it.

"Activate self destructs now. Sorry captain, we can't risk it…"

"Acknowledged… Sorry for missing the third contact war."

I ended the Gollop link, my mind alongside the crew in stunned silence.

"It's been a pleasure to serve with you. Engineering, activate the self-destruct sequence, code A90Z-First one in may be the first one out…"

"Aye sir. Short setting…"

A moment of silence later, Daveed got to find out if there actually was an afterlife.

* * *

I squee a little inside whenever I see someone can be bothered to review or decides they like this enough to follow.

Anyhow, sorry for the smaller chapter, but it keeps things apace. Some of you wanted to see the Remnant go to war against the Alliance...

Yea, they could, but they both recognise it as something incredibly stupid, and so will instead simply go on really disliking each other and signing mutual defence pacts in case there's an alien attack...

Oh wait, this is a ME cross over, of course there's an alien attack... And yes, I've gone with the Turians. In my personal view, Batarians aren't that stupid, Quarians aren't that desperate, and Turians are definitely in the area according to cannon, so it makes sense for that contact to happen over others... But I'm sure many of you will love my first contact war descriptions, even if they'll be short and glossy since I don't plan on this story being the one that covers that in heavy detail [if I end up doing so.]


	4. Brothers of Blood: The 3rd Contact War

The only thing in this I believe myself to own in this is the exact wording and any new characters I make up, like with most fanfictions. If you recognise any of it as yours, it almost certainly is unless you're claiming all of it, because I sure as hell remember coming up with this on my own.

Now go and read.

* * *

**Arcturus station**

"Admiral, I believe the question was, could, they, know, where we, came from?"

"… Almost certainly."

The room held it's hush for a while.

"So, almost certainly have an alien fleet approaching to investigate, with weapons that punch through our armor with great ease?"

"It's believed that with the aliens preference for kinetics and their likely higher understanding of mass effect that their weapons are able to inflict catastrophic damage on our ships easily, as our armor is designed to defuse heat and ablate easily, rather than act as shock absorbers. If we had more powerful kinetic barriers, we could consider this acceptable, but we've only considered them necessary for deflecting small debree. However using our lasers as a point defence system, a small ship was able to withstand a fleet's furry for a minute."

"We could cut the tour of the Hornet's Nest short, have the carrier use it's fighters to create a defensive screen while our other ships fire on the aliens. Did we get a good hull scan of any of the ships?"

"The scanners of the Memoria weren't set for such, however looking at it's hyper wave scanner readouts we believe we've figured out how to target some potentially more important areas of their ships, assuming they hold to similar layouts."

"What of the Remnant?"

"We don't need a panic just now, and can you imagine the message they'll receive if we tell them we can't protect our boarders?"

"We should alert them surely?"

"Yes, that would be best. Say we've had an unconfirmed Ethereal sighting in the next system over, they'll know to be ready but should understand we're just letting them know."

"And when they ask why it's unconfirmed?"

"The ship was leaving the system shortly after we arrived, so we didn't have any detailed scans. Same as we're telling our people to account for our defence status shift."

-XXXX-

**TSF True Justice**

"These… Pirates have gone insane. Not only are they threatening to expose us the Rachni's older brother, they thought it'd be fun to nuke Hierarchy vessels to prevent capture. I want them found and burnt out, if you can find their leadership, bring them to me, but not before you've sufficiently cowed them. They've already broken the conventions, that is all."

The memory almost made Desolas smile despite the pirates actions. It wasn't often he was given free reign. It's a good thing that the conventions were being broken, otherwise he'd likely have to deal with an Asari forced political crusade once all was likely to have been said and done.

He paused as he heard the fleet com activate.

"The Watcher, The Shieldhand, both destroyed with all hands in ambush. The Steel Talon, badly damaged and many of the crew severely injured. 500 of your brothers and sisters, dead in an instant. Pirates opening _primary mass relays_ and using _unknown secondary relays_. That is all."

The hanger bay timer read one minute until they'd begin passing through the relay, and his fellow soldiers went through last minute weapon checks with quiet precision… The speech may not have sounded like much, but almost every Turian in the fleet was ready to bring death upon pirate scum.

-XXXX-

**Shanxi Fleet Command**

"SFC this is ASV Religion's Decree, there's no scheduled transits for the next half hour correct?"

"ASV Religions Decree this is the SFC, you are correct, all ships are to achieve combat readiness. Signalling now."

The Sigh then signalled the appropriate general and set up the Holographic display.

"They're here! Confirmi- Adam and Eve…"

The Sigh quickly tuned out the curses sent it's way by a great number of awed captains.

The alien fleet quickly finished arriving… It's numbers reached nearly half the Alliance's combined fleet.

It was to this that Shanxi's general to begin giving commands before he could even see what was going on.

"Cerberus support vessels are to rabbit! Let Earth and the Remnant know what is going on, all ships are to pull back over Shanxi, you have permission to give Sighs weapons control. I repeat, give weapons control to your Sighs!"

There were two generals on Shanxi who worked 12 hour shifts. Planetary defensive fleets were controlled by these generals, rather than shipboard admirals, which were not present in defence fleets, as they received a better picture through the use of dedicated Sighs and the combined sensor readouts of all sensor boys and ships.

General Randora Adenja struggled to contain his bodily functions once he saw the holographic display. Ships weren't falling anywhere near the speed he'd expect but they were quickly losing ground and numbers.

"ASV Religions decree and the ASV Catholic Saint have successfully fled. Carrier bouys aren't being targeted, it's believed their stealth coatings are preventing detection. The alien vessels are not using hyper wave for communication and likely can't pick them up through that either."

"Weapons effectiveness?" Adenja's voice was rather quiet and meek compared to the Sigh's dispassionate tone.

"High. Excluding certain areas the alien's vessel's armour is not built for heat dispersion. Lasers are occasionally passing through rounds to strike alien vessels, some have already retreated. Aliens also made use of missiles, but after multiple detonations shortly after launch causing the loss of vessels they stopped. It is believed the aliens main defence was kinetic barriers combined with anti-kinetic armour. However, being forced to use weapons for defence and being so outnumbered means that our fleet is losing decisively."

"Inform all ships to retreat at full speed to Shanxi, using FTL as needed. Then get on the line to the Remnant, send them everything we have on the aliens, message 'Your little brother's being bullied at school.'"

"Please provide your confirmation code."

"Ah…. Fuck…. Dammit!"

"Thankyou, message sent."

"Oh… I forgot I changed it to that."

"Fleet elements are beginning to arrive over Shanxi."

"Good. Get someone to start yelling at the aliens with a first contact package… It may be our only hope at this point."

The general sighed as he turned to examine the hologram, and began dictating changes to remaining the fleet's deployment.

-XXXX-

The battle over the pirates claimed planet was rather quick. At least, that's what Desolas would be thinking, if he and a great number of the crew hadn't already come to the conclusion that this was another species first contact, judging by the hails that got filtered down to him as general, when attention was paid to them, turned out to be gibberish, and the large number of ships.

Of course, the aliens were living on a desolate planet, so this was either a recent colony, or one of the more ruined worlds nearby was their home world. As expected, crews were expressing low levels of discontent… That'd become ingrown plate if command didn't tend to it shortly, and he wasn't authorised for that...

"All hands this is Commander Narsus, some of you may have figured out this is likely a first contact situation. Be aware that this situation was already planned for, as has been said by the admiral in his address to us, if nothing else these aliens must be subjugated for our combined safety. Updated orders have been forwarded where relevant. Ground crews are to be ready for deployment; you should be disembarking within the next 10 minutes."

Desolas' plates barely twitched, he knew the new orders, he basically wrote them... This would likely get messy… But at least the few Asari mercenaries brought aboard would earn their pay.

Then the ship shook… Likely the ship bombarding a native ground-space missile battery.

-XXXX-

"General! Wake up!"

Smooth metal hands shook General Williams awake.

"General I know you're tired but you need to wake up now. The main command hub has been destroyed by orbital bombardment and we need to get you to the Cerberus base now, we're currently organising the defe-"

"I get it, let me get dressed! You can brief me on the ride over."

-XXXX-

The Remnant rapid reaction force arrived to a grim picture.

Two BiteGeists with their defending frigate escorts [4 each] and 5 cruisers had to disrupt an invasion, while the slow reaction fleet elements arrived…

The stealth command vessel was unhappy for a rather good reason, and it wasn't just the sheer numbers disadvantage.

And they arrived inside an alien fleet.

Bytegeists communed with bytegeists and ships had their control taken to them, the 4 man command group, all psychicly linked and mind tapped to communicate with the ByteGeist Rios' Mask.

Immediately large numbers of fighters were psi-warped out of the Bitegeists, forming a large screen that would protect the inside vessels from counter-fire, lasers streaked out in all directions targeting eezo cores and engines just because they had the greatest heat generation. Within seconds the fleet blockading the Relay had begun firing but with Remnant vessels so over armed with weaker lasers, and being present in their formation was hesitation to fire, and when shots got through, the ships began warping before impact.

And that was before ship-wide mind controls began occurring as the BiteGeists, through the will of artificial-psionics bays over a hundred meters long, began dominating frigates. While psionics had horrible range over space normally, that wasn't a problem, quarters were close and the sheer power of thousands upon thousands of sectoid minds each Gollop enhanced allowed frigates to be dominated, and they proceeded to ram enemy vessels or protect Remnant vessels with their hulls and shields.

Shots made contact however, and though tough Firaxite alloy hulls weren't made for the stresses, and there was no room for retreat except by Turian forces. In exchange for routing the blockade fleet, only one cruiser and two frigates remained, while the BiteGeist _Ship-wide Malevolence _was critically damaged, and had to retreat after the remaining Turian forces had left…

Humanity then had a front row seat to watch the planetary bombardment of Shanxi, not a single one knowing the bombardment was only of defensive placements continuing to fire on the fleet overhead.

Turian forces were enraged by the routing of the defence fleet by so few, but reduced their bombardment as they prepared to face what they believed were the native's alien allies, to drive them away from the relay with their sheer volume of firepower.

However, in a sacrificial play approved by all crew members, instead of keeping the Relay clear, the quick reaction fleet charged, using all weapons to protect the remaining BiteGeist, _Legion of One_, they even used their own hulls when it couldn't psi-warp past volleys of fire.

Finally, though badly damaged, the BiteGeist got close enough to launch it's contingent of X-Com operatives and ground mechs, before being rendered inoperable. The ground contingent was 85% deployed, with the deployed suffering 30% casualties in the process of reaching the surface.

-XXXX-

"This is 192, I've pinned a unit of Turians. I can't drive them out of cover without risk of becoming inactive, requesting assistance."

The CARVR continued firing pulses from it's VAHL, currently wide beams the caused minimal damage to cover, but would near-kill anyone even remotely out of it.

"192 this is Commisar Ripley, be there in a minute, I am alone so be ready to use the distraction."

"I'm ready for anything given .002 seconds."

"Oh, well then I should be fine leaving you then."

"Do not tempt me to end you."

Seconds ticked by, someone tried to use a rocket launcher and lost their cover as 192 shot the missile in transit… 5 kills were scored with that shot.

"Entering cloaked, watch for the plasma."

It was learned not long into the invasion that Plasma made a terrible weapon against kinetic barriers. Plasma, already being low mass was made laughably so, causing the slight spin of the mass effect field used by the aliens kinetic barrier to spray plasma wildly, making plasma weaponry useless in close quarters…

Of course, a near miss or a hit would almost certainly kill, and at medium range against clustered targets… It worked almost as well as a jellied-elerrium flamethrower on tight nozzle setting against a cluster of Mutons.

And of course, someone had managed to use one of those an alien infantry group, the pilot actually laughed at how the flames, being merely low temperature plasma [albeit, much higher tempreture than usual due to the jellied elerium] almost propagated and spread like an ultra-high explosive plasma grenade…

No one had managed to catch a video of the later, the explosion was too fast to properly see the effects, but it did result in a large amount of molten mess, as the kinetic barriers held long enough to prevent the force of the explosion spreading it everywhere before frying due to intense heat, somewhere a picture was floating about of a 3 by 2 rectangle of puddles left by the aliens after one such explosion, having originated from a cooked grenade which left them no time to react before it exploded.

As 192's wait was interrupted by a plasma grenade flying into the tightest alien cluster, followed by plasma bolts spraying everywhere with a refire rate suggesting a heavy riffle.

The alien unit was killed within 3 seconds, and most of that was cause by the plasma riffles refire rate being so low.

-XXXX-

General Desolas was more than a little furious… The natives not only had infantry-scale high-power energy weapons, but their robots were near indestructible unless properly equipped.

The allies appeared to be some federation of aliens and natives using heavy amounts of robots, likely with this being some colony world. And here's where the great deal of trouble came in.

Tanks were rendered useless outside of extreme distance artillery shelling.

Aircraft were rendered useless outside of extreme distance bombing runs.

And infantry had to pack Drill or AP ammunition just to have an effect on all but the colonies own soldiers… And just about everything they had except the less armoured colonial soldiers, or the less augmented, could cloak!

It was maddening, and now forced him to resort to orbital bombardment in most areas…

At least a few good shots with a riffle with drill rounds could destroy their robots, they had eezo cores that were barely shielded, and the robots themselves lacked kinetic barriers despite their basic biotics… However, a great many soldiers would be suffering from eezo poisoning once all was said and done.

It was unwise to even get him started on the purple energy that would send soldiers into a panic [Which fortunately just made most soldiers just dig in and fight harder.], or seemingly control them, or cause hallucinations. No one had any defence other than shooting the things that were generating the energy, which was always quite thankfully obvious…

"General Desolas, this is Black Talon Cabal."

"Tell me you have good news."

"The robots all fall to a single warp. While whatever they use for their armour is rather hard and there's no immediate effect, within seconds the robots deactivate, apparently their Eeezo cores are also their power generators. Their casing often breaks after a second warp, which will allow recovery of their cores."

"That's good to know, I'll be dispers-"

"We also have a prisoner, one of the mechanically augmented colonial natives, his body is rather ruined but apparently unnecessary for survival, like expected. How soon can you get a dropship out?"

"Prepare to hold for two minutes, you're also getting some gunships. Your cabal has my endless gratitude."

"Understood. We await extraction."

The augmented native resisted melding, but after several hours he broke.

29 hours into the invasion, and we were working on basic translation software.

Hour 32, after tremendous bombardment, we managed to force the surrender of the native forces. There were none of the 'X-Com' battle suited forces among those surrendering, nor where there any AIs, and they couldn't be found, though potentially surviving robots were placed in buildings en-mass, only for the area to be cleared for orbital bombardment to dispose of them.

-XXXX-

**Shanxi Invasion, 39 Hours in.**

The delayed reaction fleet Remnant and 3/8ths of the remaining Alliance fleets prepared to pass through their respective relays to arrive in system, with fleet deployments carefully controlled to ensure they'd arrive in system at near identical times, and arriving as one fleet.

The remaining forces would gather on the same sides the others were leaving, and begin mine laying operations, preparing in case of failure.

This time, the combined fleets of the A-R Alliance soundly crushed the fleet orbiting Shanxi, as the sheer volume of lasers available destroyed any chance of Turian attack, and there were more than enough spare to begin blasting holes in Turian vessels, or using wide-spread lasers to roast the occupants…

Or use massed psionics to capture a frigate, with the TSF Twin-Talon being boarded after being co-opted, with psionics being used to rip what knowledge they could from Turian minds… X-Com and Cerberus scientists had a field day with the living specimens.

With no means to demand surrender, and no particular desire to or to accept surrender from those few who had access to translators, Turians planet-side where wiped out to the last. X-Com forces in particular enjoyed their victory, taking a number of KB generators for protecting their mechs and certain higher end robots from being destroyed with as much ease as they were.

This is not to say there weren't escapes, several Turian vessels escaped into FTL and then ran the meagre blockade left by the relay, escaping to Turian space, however with no time to form a ground evacuation, limited study material was brought back.

However, armed with the knowledge within the Citadel Codex, they knew the Turians would be back, likely looking for blood, or worse, a new 'client' race. In order to try and gain assistance, the ASV Religion's Decree's stealth paste was given additional coating, and sent towards the Citadel.

And for once, a limited and secret technological exchange began happening. Of course, it being secret meant that a technological exchange had absolutely nothing to do with the Remnant hurriedly refitting all their forces with kinetic barriers, or Alliance forces fielding Firaxite alloy armour for it's special forces troops what so ever.

Publicly, looting and scientific breakthroughs caused by said looting were the given reason, and no one will catch any official saying otherwise, despite how public the secret is, or how the Remnant would have surely viewed looting the corpses of it's soldiers.

General Williams was publicly court marshalled and sentenced to death by firing squad for having surrendered, with his royal status stripped from him and his family, much to the outcry of Remnant forces and the aborted planning of a rescue operation.

-XXXX-

The second invasion of Shanxi occurred 6 days after the first, being what could quickly be gathered of several fleets and a number of mercenaries hired in great secret. This invasion more than matched the remaining numbers of the A-R Alliance fleets, and despite minefields and laser saturation, the fleets defending Shanxi quickly fell, and it was only after all the nobles had been executed that a surrender was wrung from the planet.

Then, leaving only a small portion of their forces, the Turians targeted the Remnant, due to it's smaller size, and higher potential threat given AIs.

By this time, the ByteGeists were fully able to leverage their electronic warfare abilities, as the Turian programming architecture was no longer unfamiliar, and had been mastered through mind taps to aquire knowledge of the systems, and practice over Shanxi.

The Turian fleet suffered heavy casualties, but ultimately the relay was captured and the System secured, though no surrender was offered, with all settlements needing to be bombed to dust, only for heavily secured and carefully bunkers to safely conceal some of the population.

The final relay however had been shut down, and been surrounded by the most devastating mine field possible.

Turian scout forces didn't survive long enough to send back reports, and the Turians wisely left the relay alone, and believing the system to be empty, left, leaving only scavengers to loot what technologies they could, unknowing that robots and X-com operated MECs had been left on the surface carefully hidden.

The colony of Aiur however could call home and relay information, but the Turians didn't know that. They also didn't know there were any defences.

Days of careful and masterful guerrilla warfare cleansed the surface of Aiur of Turians whenever they deployed, with signal jamming becoming known as a death sentence, and survival of X-Com raids considered a miracle of the highest order. Eventually, the Turians 'settled' for quarantining the planet of Aiur, while they planned their attack on the Alliance.

The Turians, expecting the a minefield on par with the one protected the relay to Renebus, came up with quite the simple plan for making a hole so their fleets could enter Alliance territory.

It involved high yield nuclear weapons being sent through the relay first, before detonating on a timer. After a large volley, scout ships would arrive and destroy the mines, which they could now locate due to damage to their stealth covering.

Then the Turian fleet arrived, offering quarter in exchange for surrender. Alliance fleets however fought their hardest, each step of the way to Earth, falling back only for repairs and to defend the next relay, and with only 2 stops on the way to Earth, they were sorely lacking in time, however everything they could do to buy time they did, lives being spent to buy time for the ASV Religions Decree to reach the Citadel and convince someone, anyone, to step in and save them from becoming slaves or being wiped out.

In the end, the third contact war lasted 3 weeks, with the end being suspected a day before the return of the ASV Religion's Decree with Turian forces halting in their assaults, and the Sol system remaining un-breached.

As hoped, the next day heralded the arrival of the ASV Religion's Decree, and the Asari fleets.

* * *

**AN:**

And there ladies and gentlemen, is the short version of the Third Contact War/Relay 314 incident, to be expanded on later.

Due to the nature of the chapter, there's less sub-titles. Next chapter will be the short version of how humanity comes out of the negotiations following the 3rd contact war... I think you'll like how the Remnant manages to secure it's independence. After that chapter I'll probably do a chapter as to humanities recovery, before introducing major players of ME 1, such as who Shepard is now, and how the Remnant/X-Com is going to have a presence.

And finally, someone falsely caught the name Kane Rios as Kane Krios, and thought that everyone's favourite Drell Assassin [Unless you prefer his son, in which case why?] had somehow gone back through time and infiltrated X-Com, or I was using the name in a way that would cause confusion down the line.

I can confirm that isn't the case, and that Rios is someone important, being the descendent of Rios from Army of TWO, which has been added to the crossover list [And I'm ashamed for having forgotten it, as it's existence had been planned from day 1, when this was just a nagging Muse I was mostly ignoring.].


	5. Winning the Peace-Power Shifts

The only thing in this I believe myself to own in this is the exact wording and any new characters I make up, like with most fanfictions. If you recognise any of it as yours, it almost certainly is unless you're claiming all of it, because I sure as hell remember coming up with this on my own.

Now go and read.

Edit: For some reason I remembered Batarians as Baatarians. That has been fixed. Thank you guest reviewer!

* * *

**AN: ****To address 'Low Powered Humanity' complaints/thoughts [Will be deleted later, a copy will in the previous chapter], and some other issues addressed by review [and in PM response], that aren't addressed in this chapter. Can be skipped.**

For the third contact war, I want you to imagine something.

Imagine if the entirety of Asia attacked Australia and all the little islands above it on the map, with the tech levels of Australia and all their little islands swapping for their military, and no one coming to help with the threat of nuclear weapons until Australia and islands was almost conquered.

That just about covers what happened.

Sure, humanity has lasers, but the big group doesn't have Firaxite/Alien Alloy armors, there's no psionics advantage in space [in my fic] unless you have the ridiculously large psi-bays of the BiteGeists being used for it instead of teleporting about. Everyone has much less experience with Mass Effect... Oh, and people are planning for a entirely different enemy, one for whom you need space domination, for whom missiles and railguns are useless, for soldiers that can't be truly equalled by your own.

And just like that, in space, the tech advantages start poofing in clouds of smoke, especially when you consider the Alliance lacks effective shields during the war [they were considered to just be needed for micro-meteorites], and their armor is effectively built wrong, since they're expecting to deal with DEWs... Basically the Alliance and the Remnant were prepared for an entirely different war, and were attacked by someone who utilised their assumptions against them and by luck of the draw attacked their weakest points naturally.

However, this turned Humanity into a race of glass cannons for the most part due to the lasers. To the benefit of the A-R Alliance, there's the fact that just about every vessel in the invading fleet has been damaged to some degree and will need repairs… And that's just about every vessel the Turrian Hierarchy had to respond to anything outside of the usual… And now the Hierarchy needs to look at new armour because humanity has brought DEWs to the table as something beyond point defence.

So yes, short term, Humanity comes out much worse than would be expected by some, mostly those that forgot orbital bombardment was most definitely a thing, especially where you have orbital supremacy.

However, the Turian Hierarchy also comes out with a nose so much bloodier than usual, you may even end up wondering if they're going to die of blood loss… Keep reading and you'll find out in this chapter.

As to another point I thought worth mentioning, the Turians did hire [Turian] mercenaries in canon, I just added Asari to the list so that the Turians could actually communicate with humanity without miming and guesswork and 'Somehow, the Turians could suddenly demand surrender.'.

* * *

_"It's not every day that scheduled meetings are interrupted by a new alien species showing up at the citadel, requesting assistance from Turian invasion, while speaking in fluent Salarian for it's speed… I should have known then I was going to end up having a migraine on a more or less permanent basis for the next month."_

_Counciller Tevos, On Humanity_

As the Turian stand-down signalled the arrival of the Asari, the Asari arrival signalled the withdrawal of the Turians from A-R alliance space, and an informal ending of the third contact war. Rather than immediately let aid ships through, the Asari were politely requested to blockade the relay into the Alliance space from it's entry point, not end point, while the Alliance government re-established communications and could begin calming it's people, something supported by the Remnant [Who the Asari were rather weary of.], who were requesting to evacuate Aiur and several non-terrestrial colonies to ensure the survival of it's citizens. It was nearly a month before the Alliance allowed aid vessels into their territory and performed more than formal notifications that they still existed, and the government hadn't fallen to anarchy.

Of course, about two weeks of the delay were for the Remnant, who quietly slipped out several stealth vessels and comunication beacons, while politely requesting aid vessels assisted the Alliance's colonies first, and came to assist the Remnant second, if ever, a request that was allowed and obeyed without any hesitation.

Not many people wanted to assist those that appeared to be living alongside AI's that were perceived to be Geth in about all but name.

In the meantime, Turians suffered the worst PR blow in history, not only for attacking another species inn all out warfare without acceptable provocation, the near-breaking of Citadel conventions with the force of their planetary bombardment, but for failing to contain and ultimately losing to Humanity.

A great deal of Qurians held what parties they could at hearing that the Turians collective nose had been bloodied so badly. In the words of Admiral Zorah, 'It's like they were caught with their talons in the cookie jar, having already eaten a number of cookies, without having figured out they were Salarian cookies instead of Turian cookies.'

When the Salarians were questioned as to why there was no word of the invasion from the STG, the official answer was that they only knew of fleet movements [Like the Spectres.], not what they were doing. The answer sceptics and conspiracy theorists favoured was that they not only knew, but were looking forward to stealing information from the Human race after the Turians had finished doing all the hard work of pacifying them.

While waiting for formal diplomatic discussion to begin, the Turians were dealt severe sanctions much to the STG's quiet alarm, and were forced to gather all materials and captives taken from the invasion to be handed over at the first diplomatic meeting, where the Turians would also receive their dead and captives. The STG was able to secretly procure certain samples taken by the Turians for study, however they were unable to take enough to make any real headway scientifically.

-XXXX-

**The Citadel, Council Chambers**

"The A-R Alliance diplomatic vessels have arrived."

The Turian councillor's mandibles tightened slightly. "What vessels?"

"… It's the captured TSF frigate Steelplate which they are extracting crew from, the ASV cruiser Religion's Decree, the XAV frigate Bloody Jester. The XAV Bloody Jester is currently extracting human crew members from the TSF Steelplate, and requests ships do not board until it is turned over formally in negotiations, claiming that it contains the captured Turians for transfer. The ASV confirms that the XAV Bloody Jester and TSF Steelplate are free of AI's, with the XAV Bloody Jester confirming the ASV Religion's Decree and TSF Steelplate are likewise clear."

"Why Sparatus, we knew you were doing poorly, but having your ships captured-"

"Save it Valern, I'd like it if we could have a nice, clean session in front of the humans, you can go back to ridiculing us after they've gone."

"Ok but I bet it'll make for quite the interesting story once I find out how it happened."

"Do let me know when you do. I'm just dying to know myself."

"Tevos this is Vasir, the Remnant X-Com guard contingent apparently consists of two of their MECs armed with siege gear in addition to an X-Com operative, permission to tell them to pick a different compliment in regards to their MECs?"

"… Request that they at least reduce the number of MECs to one if not replace them, but do not force the issue… How do they plan on using the transit system with those anyway?"

There was a short moment of silence.

"They planned on attaching the MECs to the hover cars if necessary, despite their display of biotics and manoeuvring jet's I've told them to get more operatives that aren't in MECs, they'll be a delay of several minutes."

"Understood… I take it that the Alliance has a saner guard contingent?"

"Only in that it's not planning on bringing flame throwers and mortars."

Velern failed to hide his amusement while Tevos began rubbing her temples.

"Of course… They're afraid, why wouldn't they be. How'd C-Sec and everyone else react?"

"Loss of bladder function in some cases, large amounts of curiosity in others… I think there's a Krogan or two here wondering how'd they'd fare against one of the MECs."

"... I presume you know not to let that happen."

"While I find the idea amusing I'm smart enough not to wish to cause a diplomatic incident."

"Good. Let us know when they're almost here."

-XXXX-

The procession up the steps to the council chamber's main area was rather larger than usual, even though the security teams of the Human ambassadors had been cut down somewhat for the actual meeting.

On the edges of the steps came two lines of C-Sec, each unusually well-armed, and in the very middle and leading was Spectre Tela Vasir.

To the left was the Alliance diplomatic party, consisting of two 'Jensen' augmented commissars armed with heavy plasma rifles, up-armour aug body suits and kinetic barrier belts, the ambassador between them being the young Lady Montilyet, a spokesperson for the Alliance. On the right was the Remnant diplomatic party, consisting of two X-Com operatives in Archangel pattern power armour, one armed with a laser repeater, and one armed with what was referred to only as a HVCPC, which appeared very much like the weapons used by X-Com CNDRs and CARVRs.

STG however confirmed that it was actually the plasma version, with setting that'd turn it into what would in effect be a plasma flamethrower just as the meeting started, however with no time to cause the diplomatic party to turn back, several operatives sat blanching at the prospect of the weapon being turned on the councillors, as it would likely still maim or kill them past their extended barriers.

The ambassador for the Remnant was Colonial Liaison Donnel Udina, who was inwardly laughing that they managed to get so close to the council with a HVCPC [Or, Heavy Variable-Cast Plasma Caster.] going through the front door.

"Greetings. I'm Councillor Tevos, I welcome you to the Citadel on the behalf of the council races."

"Councillor Tevos, on the behalf of the Sol-Systems Alliance I, Lady Montilyet greet you, and look forward to a speedy resolution of the current conflict."

"Councillor Tevos, on the behalf of the Remnant I, Donnel Udina greet you, and look forward to the swift restoration of peace that we may all continue with our lives."

-XXXX-

**Relay 314 Incident: Immediate term effects and expected short-long turn results**

_Here's my compiled report, I'm sure that the broker will love this._

_V'nena_

**Immediate term:**

As has been wildly spread, the Human race has joined the council, with the Remnant remaining outside of the Council in a manner similar to those who live in Terminus space. Except they have their own embassy attached to the alliance embassy, the official stance on which is that it'll allow swift communication between the Remnant and the Council should the need arise, as well as keeping the lines of communication open.

So, the Remnant is a little more official than Omega, and if you could enter it's boarders it'd probably be a damn sight cleaner. Due to the Remnant refusing to give up AI's [ByteGeists] and genetic modification, it's officially 'quarantined' by the Alliance. Remnant civilians are allowed out of Remnant space into Alliance and then Council and/or other space, after having gone through security checks to ensure they aren't brining any super soldiers or AIs through. Of course, with their stealth ships, they can effectively pass through at will, simply sending the vessels through alongside legal travellers.

Speaking of stealth ships, that's how they managed to not have their AI's forcibly taken and their use of genetic modification permanently stopped. They launched a number of stealth ships before the war was officially over, and threatened the Council with recordings of major colonies, claiming that they had ships containing 'Miasma-Class MELD Mist and it's generators'. They also had clip they showed for how destructive the 'Miasma' can be... It's rather grim, an X-Com operative on a scouting operation shortly after landing on Renebus walks into the mist and doesn't notice anything for a few moments, suddenly notices armour damage, and runs out rather concerned. He's dead within 10 seconds of noticing the damage, 15 seconds all up, and that's with power armor.

While that wasn't revealed, the fact that every Turian captive [almost exclusively taken by X-Com] was killed, and not all of starvation and combat caused injury... Many of those killed were killed in vivisection, or dissected afterwards was. Combined with the use of AI's and Genetic modification, the Remnant is seen as the less numerous, more advanced and politer Krogan… So Krogan but scarier, because you don't know what they're planning, and they actually do so.

The Alliance however gave in fairly peacefully in return for favourable rulings as to war crimes, heavy debts and sanctions enforced on the Turians, Turian vessels having to maintain a 10 relay jump distance from Alliance Territory at all times, and finally a suspension of the current Turian councillor and review into Turian members of C-Sec ['Because if this is how they handle galactic law, I shiver at the thought of their policing.']. A small number of the alliances AI's are being stored in a cold sleep under Spectre monitoring in case they're ever needed, and the rest were destroyed in return for high quality VI's and their creation. They also considered their lasers safe enough to trade, particularly since if they didn't the STG would just steal them due to their ubiquitous nature, which is going to cause problems everywhere as Kinetic barriers suddenly become much less useful and still needed because of everyone still packing kinetics, that little introduction is considered it's own little nightmare.

As is to be expected, the Turian Hierarchy has taken a brutal beating, and STG has begun coming under quiet scrutiny, as many would rather believe it screwed up in it's illegal spying operations on allies instead of Turian info-war security having improved enough to hide the incident.

**Short Term**

Previously mothballed Asari fleets are going to need to take up the slack left by the Turian's Hierarchy's currently rather wounded fleets, and there are rumours that Batarians may be called in to pick up some of the slack given the aged nature of these Asari fleets. [Various predictions give a 30% chance in optimal conditions, including Batarians lobbying for it and stepping up false flag operations, so it's unlikely but possible.]

The Turian's economy is undergoing a recession, and may fall into a depression even with the Volus being forced to struggle to keep them afloat. Normally low reported numbers of separatist supporters are surging, and are believed to be likely to increase for some time.

With the Human's currently focusing on rebuilding, it's unlikely that they'll play much of a role for quite some time. However I wouldn't have thought they could have even survived 3 contact wars, so be prepared for a surprise. Fortunately Alliance communications aren't as well protected as Remnant communications, and we believe we'll have spies and taps available within the next two years, with a shortest expectation of 6 months for taps. Spies however will have to be very well rewarded or threatened given expected conditions for aliens.

Pirate raids are expected to boom, however this is most likely to be true in the case of real pirates, it's expected that state-funded piracy will step down slightly, which will help identify such groups as a side benefit.

Finally, I expect 'restructuring' to occur within both the STG and the Brooker network. I'm currently having fond daydreams of lumpy Salarian heads rolling down a flight of stairs, but I think the accidents involved will leave them attached to their bodies.

**Long Term**

We expect the Collapse of the Hierarchy. Either through fragmentation or Civil war making a much 'freer' variation of the same thing. It's believed that the Asari and Salarians will try to prevent the Turian's collapse as they only want to punish the Hierarchy, not destroy it, but the numbers of factors involved mean that we can do nothing more than suspect and use information as it becomes available.

Given the location of the Volus home world, they may begin looking at relays for another route to their home world through council space, before ending their agreements with the Hierarchy and building their own fleet, in addition to the small beginnings of a fleet that have been observed.

Should the Turian Hierarchy collapse, the Batarian Hegemony will almost certainly take up a large amount of it's role in patrolling the galaxy to the detriment of many, however we're likely to earn much more than usual selling information on slavers and pirates in such an event.

Too little is known to successfully predict the actions of the Alliance long term, however correlations between the Hierarchy and the Hegemony have been drawn, and some prediction software is being created, as well as human history being analysed.

-XXXX-

"Between STG efforts and your quiet relief, it looks like the Hierarchy is stable for now, especially with many elected officials moving out of office to make way for separatist supporters."

The Salarian councillor looked at Tevos with a hint of confusion.

"I didn't think you'd taken to drinking this early. I take it you're regretting your decision to handle the Remnant issue yourself?

"By Athame yes. If it isn't protests over them having AIs, or us not controlling their Relay exploration, it's constant complaints that they have AI and we don't or people wanting to pass through the Relay to try and perform a tech trade, almost as if the Remnant was even letting people who had technical training or those with advanced tech out, and I'm not including their stealth pasted ships… I swear, when I found out whoever figured out how to turn that cloaking mist from their second contact war into a paste suitable for starships I'm going to throw them into a black hole."

"Careful Tevos, you know they've stopped their ageing, someone may call you on doing that. Anyhow, you know the operative who dropped 314 balls?"

The Asari councillor ground her teeth.

"What?"

"The Shadow Brooker wanted to see if we'd let his head roll down a flight of stairs and give him the recording in exchange for some rather useful information. It's already being put to use managing the Batarian's, but I thought you might like a copy of the recording. There's only so much catharsis you can get from watching a Turian get shot by other Turians at their executions for gross incompetence."

"… I must be drunker than I thought since I'm even entertaining the thought… Send it to me, I'd like to see the morons head roll… All in hand and information that meant little… If I didn't have a clue as to what you were doing to him I would have had him extracted… You're very lucky the STG isn't actually allowed to spy on council members, at least nowhere near to the extent you do."

"Tevos, just watch the clip, possibly with a drink in one hand. Try doing your evillest laugh as you watch the clip, or perhaps saying 'You have failed me for the last time.'. Trust me, do it one or two times, and you'll be ready to put at least another hours work into today."

Valern closed the connection, and after a while, telling herself that she was bad for even thinking about watching the clip, Tevos played it…

It helped quite a bit all things considered. Almost enough to be willing to go over the Batarian's proposal to take over more of the Turian's patrols, and the Humans proposal to keep the Turian's council seat empty until the Turians could properly return to their role, given it had not been filled yet due to Turian political manoeuvring.

Then she played it again.

She eventually fell asleep, watching the idiots big horned head roll down the stairs, lying on the couch with just a little bit of wine left in her glass.

-XXXX-

**Omega**

"Black display, this is black actual, you read?"

"Yes black actual. Is the meet and greet a go?"

"The Queen's fond of visiting friends, particularly those who bring light shows."

The words ticked over in Rios' head.

"It looks like her kingdom will be getting some new street sweepers. Do you have the queen's new jewel?"

"The flesh markets were happy to give him up."

"Meet me at the drop-off, it'll be fun watching the striated become smooth."

And with those words, the 'ex'-X-com operative hurried down the streets of Omega.

* * *

So that's a nice little game... The Turians are relying on the Batarians, Asari, Salarians and the Shadow Brooker to not to collapse into squabbling nations, is crippled by debt, and has effectively lost it's council seat. The Remnant's place is secured by method of threats of nano-warfare attacks being launched by stealth vessels that the council can't detect, and though the Alliance is quiet, X-Com is getting some valuable combat expertise performing deep black ops [Oh they are so black it's not funny] to help make way for the Alliance entering stage right... Despite it being controlled by a regime they despise.

Oh, the Volus have yet to leave the Hierarchy, but they're looking for an out.

Finally as to this specific chapter, the point was raised that canon standard Salarian STG would not have dropped the ball like this and forced intervention sooner, and that they wouldn't have tried waiting for pacification.. After agreeing with him [I'm not totally stealing the LPverse] I thought about some of the ways various spy agencies have screwed up, and I decided to go the route of a overworked operative missing some data in the pile and moving on, and as has happened, the ball stopped at him and no one was able to figure out what was going on other than the Hierarchy was moving fleets.

Oh, and some VI's were updated, but it doesn't make for a good film.

In any case, this also marks the last nightly update, to turn into a mono/bi weekly update. These chapters have been rushed slightly in the need to get them out [For a number of reasons.] and it shows in places, however I'm in it for the long haul, and hope to entertain you on the ride.

Oh, and anyone wanting to draw art of MECs attached to a aircar and being pulled along, let me know and I'll tell you what MECs currently look like. And despite being almost Omake worthy, I promise you it will happen, and it will be every bit as funny and stupid as it sounds.

Next stop, who the hell is Shepard in this world?


	6. Interlude: Aleandrea Shepard

**AN:** Thanks to the Guest reviewer who pointed out the correct spelling of Batarian, I don't know why I've memorized it as having an extra a, but it's what I'm used to, so please alert me if I revert back to it. Any other corrections are appreciated.

Edit: Homophones are stupid. Fixed my use of riffle.

* * *

**Arcturus Station meeting room 234.**

"No. Don't even start. That man's a walking death curse, there's a reason the Alliance has him somewhere nice and safe where if anything goes wrong we'll need the other half of his luck to make sure it doesn't all fall apart."

"I think you're being overly-"

"No. I'm not and you know it. It's a miracle he isn't on permanent psychiatric leave with all the shit he's been through."

The hologram dissolved, returning to it's resting state of a blue mist, the Alliance's military logo floating in the middle.

"Well, that leaves the final candidate, Lieutenant Commander Aleandrea Sheppard. VI, Authorisation code GMV298A-A head is looking."

The hologram reformed, showing Aleandrea Shepard, wreathed in violet and in damaged power armour, heat sink beginning to drop from her rifle, obviously a still from one of her combat operations. A small wall of text appeared beside her, choice excerpts from her dossier.

"Aleandrea Shepard, no middle name. AMC, LC, B:A, P:A, N7, Snt, KC of Cerberus, Star of Terra. Currently on Operation assisting Batarian-Council peacekeeping forces."

"Of course you had her last, her life is quite the PR debacle. I take it the others were to make this look like a better option?"

"She might not have the best PR, but you know she's everything you're looking for. Dedicated, smart, not a racist outside of Turians and able to control it where they're involved. She's someone who'll get the job done, a fighter if there ever was one."

"You're on board with this Anderson?"

"She's got some bad publicity from Torfan and working alongside Batarians, but… I have to agree. You want a fighter, the only better Human soldiers are modified either mechanically or genetically to the point of them nearly being considered another species, and I don't see you authorising a Mutton or Thin-Man to be our Spectre candidate, do you?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"She's loyal to a fault; she'll take bad orders and make them work. Shepard has gone so far to impress Asari commandos without the usual racial reservations, and that's no simple feet. You hand the Council 'The Butcher', and they'll know we're not messing around.

There was a period of silence, followed by quiet agreement.

"Lady Montilyet, make the call. It's time we stopped sitting on that beacon and earned ourselves a few rungs on the ladder."

Lady Montilyet's hologram nodded politely before shutting down, leaving the cold metal room rather empty… It wasn't the nicest room they could have used for deciding the fate of humanity, but given it's been decided in muddy tents before, a randomly chosen room at the last minute to avoid spying was quite nice.

-XXXX-

**Shadow Broker dossier compilation: Commander Sheppard**

_"Gravitas est Libitum."_

_-Shepard's personal motto and war cry, Latin for 'Gravity is Optional.'_

_Operatives note- It's surprising how well Human calendars match with the current Alliance calendar, though I'm surprised they didn't shift their calendars start date to something like post reformation, instead sticking with a supposed son of a god given their stance on religion. But it makes my work easier._

**Basics:**

Full Name: Aleandrea Shepard

Aliases: The Butcher of Torfan, Lockdown [Polite nickname earned in the military due to fighting-style preferences.], Supes [An impolite nickname based on her limited flight ability through biotics and psionics].

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Race: Homo sapiens baseline

Biotic Status: Alpha Class/Weak.

Psionic Status: Alpha Class/Weak.

Major Associations: House Shepard, Alliance Military [N7], Knights of Cerberus [Knight Commander].

**Pre-Military life/Education outside of the military.**

Born in CE 2120 to Commander Hannah Sheppard and Engineer Erik Vale, Aleandrea Sheppard is an illegitimate child. Caught in a routine check-up Aleandrea was found, as well as determined to be contaminated by Eezo [Which found a previously unknown crack in the ASV Religion's Decree's engine core.]. Both servicemen were reprimanded for fraternization, and Hannah's career quickly stagnated.

Shepard was born without deformities and is considered an Alpha class biotic, she also tested positive for psionic potential and at age 8 manifested, proving to be an Alpha class Psionic, weak in both areas.

Shepard's early years were spent on various stations and ships, and she was considered bright and independent. At age 5, she lost her father to a drunken driver.

At age 8, Shepard's psionic abilities manifested out of fear for her mother on learning of the 3rd contact war, where she was taken to her family estate to continue her schooling.

At age 12, Shepard was finally forced into mandatory biotic and psionic training alongside her usual schooling. In biotics, she's considered rather weak, and she has problems projecting it outside her body, her fields tending to destabilize quickly and unable to act with much finesse. However, she's learned to use her natural tendencies to create rather violent if short lived warps, and has mastered manipulating her bodies mass.

As is usual with biotic psions, Shepard often uses her psionics to sustain her powers for extended periods. She's considered competent with Mind-Frays, Mind-Merges [Forced and mutual.], and Psi-Shadowing as of last review, however the last is rated rather weak. Unusually for such a weak psion, Shepard is also capable of limited psionic telekinesis, and she often combines this with lightening of her mass to achieve limited flight, which caused her to create her personal motto, '_Gravitas est Libitum_**'**. Her recorded maximum speed [unassisted] is 55KpH, however it takes 50 seconds to achieve that speed.

Shepard graduated high school with credit/distinction level scores, having studied English, Maths, Physics, Biology, Xenobiology, Psychology and Xenopsychology. Shepard joined the Navy immediately after at 18, though only went on the officer's track at her mother's insistence; while Shepard enjoys war games she considers her abilities to be limited beyond small groups, and has been privately recorded as saying she believes herself having been promoted beyond her competence.

Shepard has also studied applied Human/Xenopsychology [Tertiary level.] and applied Human/Xenobiology [Tertiary level.]. Shepard's supposed reasons for doing this are her interest in alien species [Flagged as a potential liability by the Alliance.], and her interest in the 'why' of things go wrong in the body [It's suspected she would practice medicine if she became free to pursue her own interests]. Shepard is also considered technologically competent outside of her military training requirements.

**Military training and service:**

Shepard revealed aspirations to be a Master of Marines in recruitment, and was directed to the Sentinel Program due to her low levels of biotic ability and her technical skill.

Shepard excelled in her course, coming second in her group, commented as having 'A slight tendency to loose combat awareness in favour of extreme focus that we haven't quite beaten out of her.'. She reanked 3rd in terms of Biotics, her lack of strength being exchanged for unusual sustainability and great skill, and she managed to finally overcome her inability to project fields and sustain them as pure biotics. In Info-Ware Shepard only ranked 5th, and was noted as having an over reliance on VI managed programs rather than managing them herself, however she was noted for having optimised her omni-tool to a unusual degree, and despite the space being used by a larger VI program she was noted for having a unusual number of abilities on hand. Finally, in Psionics she ranked first by the dint of being the only psion in the group. Despite the relatively large number of Psions amongst humanity, biotics are rare, making Psion-Biotics rather rare.

Where Shepard excelled most was in combat, and tactics, setting new high scores. She also ranked high just about everywhere else, coming in 1st or 2nd. Shepard while not being a sniper, was considered to be a 'Urban Sniper' by Alliance military standards, a skill level comparable with a Designated Marksman of most other races, albeit held to a higher standard.

One lesson Shepard learned quite well was to be friendly with armoury officers, and it shows in the slightly higher quality of her gear, and a number of small modifications.

She then applied for N class training after completing her first tour of duty.

To achieve N1 class training you've got to survive first high intensity training, and then simulations of the 30 deadliest operations undertaken by X-Com, as reconstructed by mind-taps, records, and details retrieved through mind-merges. The operations would be altered to increase difficulty based on how many biotics would be in your group.

1% of applicants are expected to pass, 15% are expected to die, 5% are expected to never fight again due to physical injury, 1% are expected to leave the Alliance military on extended psychological leave followed by their decommissioning.

.001% are expected to pass without suffering a major injury.

Shepard was one of those marines, surviving without major injury while further setting new records with a marksman grade rifle. Records found no trace of cowardice to taint her 'uninjured' status.

During cross species training and operations Shepard had only one reprimand, and that was due to her insult of a Turian unit she was to command for an assault. After having performed what she called some 'tests of their ability to take orders from a human', which ended in rather ridiculous orders which were followed without complaint. Having given the most ridiculous orders she could think of while staying within the law, she finally burst out "Fuck it, one, two, [Increasing numbers]. Prove you're not somehow VI's in Turian bodies and then I'll use your names.", and stormed off. Being special forces soldiers, this caused a minor incident, but is the only account of true racism that can be levelled against her.

Shepard achieved the designation of N7 despite this reprimand for her work alongside Batarians performing border patrol, where she led a small team in a counter-boarding action and seized control of the Blood Pack cruiser Bloody Crest.

**The public spotlight: The Butcher of Torfan**

_"After Elesyium they were going to die. That was known. We thought we'd do anything to achieve victory… Shepard made us regret saying 'Death or Glory' when she resorted to second contact tactics."_

_Interview of an unknown Alliance marine._

In social situations, Shepard is calm and collected, and often very formal and private, making few friends due to the distance she imposes… This would do her no favours in the assault on Torfan, being a horridly rushed affair which she had to take control over.

At the time, Shepard was a Knight of Cerberus, and for the assault chose to make use of her role as Master of Marines, giving command of the ASV Warning Cry to her XO, one of the things that would save her from the death of many officers when it turned out the forces guarding Torfan in space weren't as advertised. While the space forces were eventually defeated, there were few other officers available to command the attack once it was truly underway, and after a Batarian-Krogan blitzkrieg, there were 3 tested officers on the field, Lieutenant Shepard, Major Kyle, and Acting Sub Lieutenant Morrison, who was badly injured but lucid.

Major Kyle broke down and was deemed unfit for duty, given the chaotic nature of the fight, Shepard, now the commanding officer, ordered him to organise the defence while she lead the attack.

Shepard, being both Sentinel and Cerberus trained was trained in old X-Com urban combat doctrine, while she was mostly trained the more defensive of the two most commonly known doctrines, it's a rather aggressive doctrine which can get inexperienced or under equipped soldiers killed very quickly.

Shepards forces were ordered to constantly move forward, sticking to what hard cover they had available to form an advancing wall of fire, while smaller groups peeled off as needed to rooftops and other flanking positions. While the constant preasure wasn't something the Batarians could keep up with, the training of the marines meant casualty rates had reached 50%, before the Batarian stronghold was reached.

It should be noted, the 'medium' range for this was within effective range of long range shotguns, a range considered uncomfortably close by most.

Having reached the final Batarian stronghold, Shepard initiated the more aggressive 'chase' tactics that were refined hunting down fleeing aliens and practised by Alliance vanguards and Penal Legions, methods her forces were not trained in. Here, medium range was what most would consider knife fighting ranges, and despite using sentinels as line breaches and her masterful use of vanguards ,casualties approached 60% by the fights end. Of this 60%, approximately 18% died of their wounds, and 22% wouldn't be able to fight again, effectively a 24% fatalities and a 36% casualties, rates that hadn't been seen since the end of the third contact war. and was considered unacceptable in the day and age of kinetic barriers given the Alliance was attacking a pirate planet.

However, Shepard was on the front line of every attack, just short of acting as a Vanguard. For her bravery and quick thinking, as well as completing of the mission in a manner that was later deemed acceptable given the intelligence stuff ups and her perceived inexperience at such large commands. As such, she was given commendations, medals, and increase in rank within the Knights of Cerberus, as well as additional command training instead of the expected reprimands. Acting Sub Lieutenant Morrison received similar commendations and rewards for his defensive tactics, but didn't remain in the public spotlight except for being noted for how well his support forces managed to extract and care for the wounded while maintaining a solid defence to prevent Shepard from becoming enveloped.

However forever onward in the eyes of the media, Shepard Sheppard was seen [After a particularly provocative statement by a reporter.] as 'A butcher's blade quenched in Alliance blood and soaked with the blood of pirates.', earning the name 'The Butcher of Torfan'.

**Combat Doctrine:**

Shepard only has standard alliance marine augmentations, consisting of genetic modification with council limits [Natural human maximums.]. She makes use of Alliance Armoury Titan light power armour, a modified Alliance Armoury K-L Harasser Strike rifle [A low powered laser/medium strength AP kinetic combi-weapon of marksman class.], altered to improve the refire rate and effective firing time of the kinetic section, and a Modified Alliance Armory K-L Vanguard shotgun [A high powered laser/low powered kinetic combi-weapon.], modified to fire larger pellets with an adjustable spread, and with the laser focusable to a single beam.

Shepard prefers to push hard against enemy positions, using herself as an anchor in any combat push for flankers to rely on. She primarily uses her Strike rifle in automatic-kinetic mode to provide suppressive fire, combined with info-war, a variety of omni-fabricated grenades and drones, biotics and psionics, forcing opponents to hold their position or die due to her sheer amount of firepower [Earning her the nickname of Lockdown, as she's proven overly competent in suppressive tactics.], while allies move to get better shots around their cover. Should her assigned flankers receive too much counter fire it'll often signal a distracted enemy, who she'll then sneak up using flight and omni-fabricated distractions before striking mid flight with her laser, often bypassing the enemies cover.

It should be noted that while Shepard doesn't use flight capable power armour, she can sustain equivalent flight for over an hour [Though will be thoroughly exhausted doing so.], and is both willing and able to play 'skeet', meanwhile shooting people as they struggle to find useful cover. This tactic has earned her the longstanding nickname of 'Supes', being short for Superman, which she finds annoying due to calling her a man and comparing her to such a comic book character equally.

**Personality and major Opinions:**

Shepard is standoffish when encountered alone or by strangers, becoming rather formal and polite in a manner some confuse momentarily as attempted flattery, something slightly more common with aliens as she's semi-fluent in many alien trade languages and will use formal turns of phrase when dealing with aliens. This is a stance she often holds for a long time, taking longer than others to consider someone a friend. Noticeably however, this applies equally to aliens and humans without reserve, even Batarians and Turians, though for sake of her nobility she isn't in the habit of making such friends, and she holds Turians in lower esteem.

In friendly company however, she holds surprisingly few inhibitions where she believes things won't make it back to her family or the media, and has held surprisingly good judgement on exactly how far she can 'let her hair down'.

Shepard holds the military and government in high regard, and considers many negatives to be 'out of the realities of being a galactic government where bureaucrats are concerned', pointing out to the Alliances stability and the surprisingly high rate of immigration given their citizenship tiers. This is believed to be her stance having been a military child and a nobleman however. When she can be broached about Torfan, she considers it a 'Rare screw up.' and will say nothing more.

On the issues of Transgenics and AIs, Shepard agrees with the council that their trust in Sighs was insane, and is neutral on Transgenics.

Shepard is not a human supremacists to any degree, but she does hold to the belief that the Turians need to suffer through all the punishment attacking humanity brought them, and considers Turians to be little more than VI's [It's been privately recorded her stating: 'They were just following orders, yea, that holds as much water as their ass would hold MEC boot.'] and Slavers as a whole, having said publicly that they're 'Like Batarians but with a better reputation.'. Mentioning that they're quietly receiving Asari support is a quick way to annoy her. While like all humans she considers Batarian slavery as reprehensible, that's the only part of their regime she'd like to forcibly change. Other races she views equally with Humans [While pitying the Volus due to them being bound to the Turians], despite Asari salvation and the assistance of other races, in her words 'I'd rather judge based off of individual merit.'.

-XXXX-

Tevos sighed as she read through the various dossiers she'd gotten on Shepard, having little doubt Valern had already read it.

"Moria dear, can you patch me through to whoever's currently in the Spectre's office and then see yourself out."

"Yes Tevos. Good evening."

Tevos began considering who she thought was free... Preferably a Turian, if they could test just how racist Shepard was they may be able to deny Humanity a Spectre for a little longer, though the Batarians wouldn't like them getting more space assigned for their expansions...

-XXXX-

PS:

Adendum:

Shepard, just letting you know, you're going to be under heavy scrutiny the moment you arrive, and you're going to have to deal with Turians... I can not tell you how much the Alliance can't afford you to fuck this up.

David

I put down the tablet very carefully as I leaned back on my bed.

'They better not be looking to put me up for promotion again... I'm going to need to have a word with him, Balek may be an ass but he's better than having to deal with Turians... Perhaps I've been considered resting too long...'

I failed to contain my laughter.

"Yea, like they'd let me dance in the spotlight any more than I am."

* * *

**AN:**

Note: While the Alliance calls element zero Stablerium, it'll be referred to as eezo in all cases, since it's what you are all familiar with.

Questions I've been posed I'll answer now publicly:

Will X-Com meet the Geth? Yes. But so will the rest of the galaxy. Ask a smarter question. Any other answer would be a plot spoiler anyway.

Why wouldn't X-Com remove the Broker? While we know it's easier than it sounds X-Com doesn't. They also don't want their nation to be crushed into a find powder, and they have AI monitered communications, with the AI's coding unknown to the outside world, and they using communications on the Alliance and Remnant have mastered… X-Com has much bigger fish to fry, which are also much safer fish to fry.

Now, some question pre-empts.

Yes, **combi-weapons**, here's why:

Alliance marines can apparently move around with 5 weapons at once with minimal trouble, so the weight issue isn't that bad until you need to hold the weapon in your hands.

Secondly, lasers allow a small level of anti-armor, but they're just about useless as suppressive weapons due to their heat build-up [In my world thermal clips exist, for lasers. Of course, people recover them and let them cool, so ammo is not limited so much as exists in limited bursts.], finally, lasers tend to be overly lethal and very messy, making them slightly worse for capture ops.

So, by combining lasers with weak kinetics, in exchange for having to give them more powerful hydraulics in the arms for the weight increase, they get the near-limitless ammo of kinetics [insulated from the laser, while coming with standard heat management systems that can be thermal clip assisted] along with their ability for suppression and lower lethality for capture missions.

Yes, **Shepard dislikes Turians**. In her mind, she considers Turians to be something akin to Ethereals with a measure of legal protection and good PR due to their history, her viewpoint being tainted by the 3rd contact war, and how like the Ethereals the Turians were believed to be attempting to enslave people, something they haven't fully denied by saying they'd make them a 'client race'. As you'd expect from this, she's not going to particularly like Garrus to begin with.

It also means that Shepard agrees with Ashley on something.

Oh, designation translations:

AMC, LC, B:A, P:A, N7, Snt, KC of Cerberus

Aliance Marine Corps, Lieutenant Commander, Biotics Alpha Class, Psionics Alpha Class, N7 [Duh], Sentinal training, Knight Commander of Cerberus.


	7. The ASV Daddy Issues

**Arcturus station**

The crowds of the Acturus station hanger were enormous and unusually busy today, I could barely see the chrome on the walls as I walked through, looking for my berth… The SSV Normandy, an unusual name but as good as any for a frigate.

"Shepard!"

My head turned straight away, there he was. I quickly began my march over to him, keeping my face as calm as possible as I approached Anderson.

"Lieutenant Commander Shepard reporting for duty sir."

We swapped salutes, he smiled.

"At ease."

"Good. Now any chance you can tell me what promotion you haven't been able to talk me out of?"

"What, were you getting comfy with border patrol?" Anderson smiled, it was one of his easier smiles.

"I was getting a good amount of writing done and enjoying the peace. I think all the pirates disappeared as soon as they heard I was aboard, something about leading incredibly successful boarding actions and only receiving one Purple Heart in my entire career."

And with that, his smile disappeared. "Careful Shepard, you know whenever you mention that things start getting messy-"

"Good, I like messy, it ends with me earning a new reward and put somewhere quiet for a while."

"Well the Alliance doesn't want messy with this. Come on, this way, I'll brief you once we're underway."

I reached out and grabbed his shoulder, I'm sure my face was showing all the confusion I felt.

"Wait… We? What exa- You're just going to tell me you're going to tell me when we're underway aren't you?"

"It would be easier, you'll be sitting down. I think. Besides, it's been strongly suggested that I keep you in the dark as long as possible, but you should have plenty of catch up time."

-XXXX-

'Master of marines. Great, when I find out who decided they needed me just to serve as master of marines on a god damn frigate I'm going to give them a years' worth of latrine duty.'

I'm not sure how well I was able to keep my thoughts off my face as I stowed my locker.

'But nooo, it's not even a frigate's full marine compliment. Instead of at least 10 marines, I have 4. Sure, one's a Muton but everyone except Jenkins is over-ranked, and it's a fucking shakedown cruise! Two years! Dishonerable discharge! No, I'm going to find the man, and get us over the boarder for regen mods, then torture him until he dies of starvation!'

I closed my locker's door with a slow sigh.

"Aleandrea, if you think any louder, we're going to determine who on the vessel is psionically sensitive."

I snapped my head to the Muton. Gor'ria Veross, my eyes narrowing.

"I wasn't aware there was another psychic aboard."

"There's not, but I'm fully augmented and you're a psionic. I can see it on your face and I'm very sensitive, if your thoughts were much louder I would have been hearing them."

"I've served alongside Mutons before… Just wanted to check that you hadn't started birthing psions and I hadn't noticed."

She shook her head slowly, eyes not leaving mine.

"Have you been informed as to the Spectre aboard?"

"… No. And I've a feeling you're more informed than me since I haven't been briefed."

"Hmmm, that is unusual. I would have thought you would have been briefed earlier since you weren't with us for the ship briefing and christening."

The Muton returned to it's work on the armoury bench, it looked like some sort of plasma combi-weapon… Great, the armoury tech is an alien, that's great for stopping the accusations I'm a xenophile.

"Lieutenant Shepard, please report to the brid- forward bridge." There was a quiet click as the comms went off and I made my way to the slower than molasses elevator, going over what I knew, and wondering what a Spectre and a Turian might be doing here.

Then the idea that the Spectre was the Turian clicked into place.

And then the short brief that made mention of a noteworthy archaeological find at a protheon dig site that was getting hushed up.

"I think I'll add an IV drip and force feeding to the regimen… Perhaps through a rough tube."

-XXXX-

I quickly realised why 'Forward Bridge' was specified having taken another look around the bridge, it was almost like it was split into two sections. Probably a Turian design element.

And then I saw the Turian, who was likely the Spectre, he turned as he heard my steps… I noticed his face was painted to a unusual degree, likely a rather proud member of his clan.

"Commander Shepard. It's good to finally meet you."

"You have me at a disadvantage, Spectre?"

"Nihlus Kyrik, and yes."

"Hitting mass relay in 10 seconds."

The conversation stalled somewhat as we awaited the slight shift of Mass Relay transition, and we continued to quietly wait during the transition… I took to wondering why one of my marines was co-piloting, but given his rank as Staff Lieutenant, I could easily see him being authorised for it.

I just hoped we had a spare pilot that wasn't one that could be getting shot.

"Thrusters… Check. Navigation… Check. All systems online. Drift… Just under 1500 K."

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." And with that, the Turian turned and walked off.

"I hate that guy."

"Nihlus gave you a compliment… So you hate him?"

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the Bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!"

"Pilot, you find me a novelty pin with a head 1500 K across, and I'll call that incredible."

"Oh, funny, I'll get right on it. Anyway, Spectres are trouble, I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official-."

"Pilot, I may not be a commissar but you may not wish to finish that sentence. Now, any chance it was Nihlus that requested I come up here?"

"Nope, Anderson. Probably wanted to surprise you with him."

I sighed. If he turned out to be the one I was thinking of I'd be handing in my resignation.

The comm clicked, "Joker! Status Report."

"Just cleared the mass relay captain. Everything looks solid, one more relay and we'll be approaching Eden Prime, are you sure you want me going slow?"

"So that's where we're going."

"Commander Shepard. Good. Meet me in the comm room for your full briefing, yes Joker, keep things slow."

"On my way captain."

I quickly made my way out of the bridge… the fore bridge… Damn that'd be an annoying correction to be making.

-XXXX-

"Commander Shepard, I was hoping you would get here first. Give us a chance to chat."

My eyes narrowed slightly as I saw Nihlus standing by the comm room's central screen, not even bothering to turn to face me as he continued with whatever he was doing, the suddenly a picture of a planet came up… Eden prime based off the label that came up shortly before he turned the screen off.

"It's always a pleasure to work with the Citadel's finest."

There was a slight shift in his posture before he turned, probably stifling a laugh.

"Yes, I hear that a lot within Council space. And like always when coming from someone with political training, it means 'Yes, I'll do what you ask, now please go away.'"

He phrased it as a statement, so I remained quiet, and held my face as still as possible, Turian eyesight was good, but not quite that good.

He waited a moment.

"Asari assistance with Turian finances."

I twitched, he noticed it.

"There we go. Anything you want to say on the matter?"

"The Alliance should be looking to provide the loans, as it'd further strengthen our economy in the long run."

He studied my face carefully.

"Well the forwarded dossiers were right, you can control yourself around us. Do you think it's likely I've bugged the ship."

"No, you can access all the ships recording devices and security features by use of your authority, you don't need to bug the ship."

"Smart enough to think on your feet instead of answering as you'd like. Good, you're a credit to House Shepard, regardless of the media's claims."

The door behind me hissed open, likely Anderson walking through now, and likely he had been listening in on the exchange.

"And there he is. I'll let you have you're briefing, I've been informed that you have lots of catch up to do, the Alliance can occasionally handle information up rather badly."

I twitched again as he walked past, trying not to think of what I so desperately wanted to do to him as the door hissed shut.

"Shepard, there's only one recording device for this room and it's mine. I give you permission to curse now."

"… No. I have been informed I'm to be on my best behaviour. However you seem to be getting a grasp for military politics. I presume you've left me in the dark so my perceptions couldn't be covered by research, and I'd be rather busy for a while."

"Shepard-" Anderson began slowly, in his best 'I fucked up and need to tell someone important.' voice, one that he'd likely had much practice with.

"Anderson, this is a Spectre evaluation isn't it?"

"… Yes."

"For the best of humanity?"

"… Yes."

"Then why am **I **here, what about Steel Wall? Or the Shield of Haven? Elysium's Lion? Or-"

"Alex is a naval commander with limited ground experience. Borris is a Muton, and Sara despite how well she's performed is a criminal. Everyone else was evaluated and was found to be a worse option."

"What? The fact she's technically criminal due to her designation put her below the walking PR disaster?"

Anderson was quiet, as if considering his answer.

"Did you even put her forward?"

And there was the answer, in the gritted teeth, the silence for him to think politically in, and the slight tension in his arms.

"Ok. Why didn't you put her forward?"

"She's getting a little worse mentally, and you know she wants to martyr herself. It would be bad for the Alliance if we got a spectre only for her to get killed within a week, and despite her talents becoming a spectre would open up a new class of enemy she may not be properly prepared for."

"Bullshit, you know she's due to go through Anhern soon just have her review be delayed somewhat, you know what Anhern makes of soldiers like her. Fuck, I take it I'm not going to be able to get my crack at him am I?"

"… It's likely to be delayed for some time beyond your expected timeslot." Anderson spoke softly, quickly realising his place in the conversation.

"Right, so again, I don't have the chance to use a secured Gollop AND I'm not getting a training period with Anhern, because you're coddling her again!"

"I am not! Coddling! Her!"

"You are! You imply she'd get her martyrdom chance but she's all but fucking invincible without trying! I should know, she was in my N training and despite her wishes I do keep track of her for in case she ever needs me."

"Shepard, we could only put forth for one Spectre, we all believed you were the best available."

"No Anderson, we know that's a load of horseshit! If you brought Sera up she would be here right now, or as soon as she had been through Anhern! Do you know how she'll take it when she finds out you betrayed her like this!"

"She won't."

The room became quiet enough we could hear the slight hum of the engine core.

"Mhmm. Well then you shouldn't have told me, now please tell me you had the presence of mind to put your planned briefing on an OSD?"

"Alea-"

"No, just answer the question."

Anderson took an OSD out of his breast pocket and passed it to me.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to lock myself in a pod and scream myself hoarse. Tell Gor'ria she should stay out of engineering, she saw fit to tell me she was sensitive to psionics which for a Muton means she's overly so…"

I glared at him, trying to think of anything else to say before I left, choosing instead to leave him with that… I needed to vent, and unfortunately this was the sort of venting I had to do in a sound proofed room… At least the sleeping pods were.

I swear, my luck was about as good as 'Black Flag's', except without the lone survivor tag being applied to everything. Get one lucky break, miss two things that should have been done already because of it….

I mentioned I only had one purple heart before coming aboard didn't I?

Fuck… I'd have to do my reading in my armour… Well I could put the helmet on and seal it, that'd be soundproof.

-XXXX-

**Priority Communication: Aleandrea ShepardSera Ying Leah**

Yes, I'm abusing tags. Sorry but please read this, you need to.

Sera, make the best of your time with Anhern and do everything you can to make sure he considers you a friend, if you can 'loose' and Odin to him in a bet, that would be wonderful. I've talked to him, trust me, it's worth it.

Anderson's coddling you. I thought I'd get it out right away, he just passed you up for the opportunity of a lifetime [See attached recording. I know you think me constantly recording everything is stupid but it is useful. I'd give you a mind-tap version but I've not the time right now]. Anhern's not the sort of person to coddle, and assuming I succeed in this, being a currently classifie this, and if you'll let me, I'll make sure you don't get passed over again.

I know you hate me for working with Batarians, but hey, I didn't disown you for being friendly with Turians... Please, don't tell me to go fuck myself.

**Priority Communication: Sera Ying LeahDavid Anderson**

I know what you did.

-XXXX-

"Counciler Tevos. I didn't think I'd get you on the first try."

"You got lucky with your timing. What's your first thoughts on your newest assignment."

"There are Turian spectres who hate Humans more, and she can control herself. Pressing those buttons you informed me of just caused some facial twitches, as well as some tone changes anyone not a Turian would have trouble picking up."

"Understood. Well it looks like Tela's going to get someone to shadow as well."

"The Batarians haven't given slavery up yet, and you're going to give one of them the chance to become a Spectre?"

"Yes, but just the chance, as always, until one is in they can hold no real expectations. Though Nihlus, you need to remember the current state of the galaxy, if-"

"If we hadn't attacked the Humans in the way we did, things would be peaceful, but as such they've begun stepping up to the plate, so instead of slowly pushing them down and playing the Humans and Batarians against each other, yes yes I know, you told me. I'm not sure why you felt the need to tell me but you did. How are you coping?"

"… With large quantities of tea to deal with the fact I shouldn't be touching wine just now. One of my attendants has suggested a Human tea called 'Irish Tea', I'll be finding out if it's any good tonight, I've got too much to work on to go to bed at a reasonable hour, which will be annoying since I need to be up early."

"Understood. Do you have any additional orders for me?"

"… Just test Aleandrea's limits, as normal."

"Ok… Oh, Aleandrea seems to think someone other than her should be being tested for the position, any chance you can look into the name Sara, cross referencing with Elysium's Lion, The Shield of Haven, and Wall. I'd do it myself but if Aleandrea gets through whoever Sara is may be the next person the Alliance puts forward, so I think you'd like to have the information on hand as well."

"I'll add it to the list."

"That's all that's needed. Nihlus out."

-XXXX-

"Arriving in system in 3, 2, 1."

Unlike entering Mass Relay transit, leaving wasn't supposed to be detectable.

Which is why the sudden shift in gravity was of immediate alarm, as Jokey just pulled a fast manoeuvre that wasn't covered by the inertial dampeners…

"Joker! Sitrep!"

"Hostile blockade! Stealth's active! We're clear… Why the fuck is there a blockade!?"

"No clue. Send a message through the hyper wave buoys, whose' ships are they?"

"Working on it captain! Database is saying that the ships are similar to Quarian design but unknown."

"What? The Migrant Fleet is in Salarian space right now… And they haven't. Joker, alert the Alliance we have a Geth sighting. Figure out how to drop a comm buoy so we can resolve things without getting shot at, then head to Eden Prime top speed!"

"Yes Captain! I don't think that's going to be too possible, I'm getting a distress signal, bouncing it down now."

The silence of frantic piloting held for a moment.

"Belay that beacon drop just get us to Eden prime! Captain to ground crews! Suit up for hot drop!"

-XXXX-

"Do you normally read in your armour commander?"

I sighed, activating my comms to the outsider world.

"Only when I feel the need to scream and want somewhere where I can go hoarse."

"Hmmm. A useful idea, however I can't see what would be in the briefing to cause such. Did you like your old position that much?"

"No, I merely detest my new one, and it probably too classified to tell you what it is just yet, I haven't read through enough of this to tell you."

"There's a Spectre on the ship, and most of the ground crew is over ranked. I presume we are under review, possibly for Spectre status."

"I didn't say the reason wasn't obvious, but at the moment I can neither confirm or deny that statement."

"… I expected you wouldn't have relaxed around me so soon, based on your dossier."

"You're a Muton."

"It's silly to hold assumptions, even if based on xenopsychology training."

"I've also read your dossier. Congratulations on your N3 status."

"Thank you, though currently progression is on indefinite hold, likely not wanting a Muton in the ranks of the N6 and N7 yet… You do realise you don't need full armour to sound proof your head?"

"I mentioned that I only had one Purple Heart so far."

"… It always surprises me that Humans are so superstitious despite hav-"

"Captain to ground crews! Suit up for hot drop!"

I turned off my pad and put the OSD in one of my hard pockets.

"Would you like a hand getting suited up?"

"… I think I will add your superstition to mine."

* * *

**AN:**

In the case it was simply missed before and someone wants to bring up lore on me, Humanity restored Muton reproductive systems as part of their reward for loyal service, and that's why they haven't died out, unlike say the Zudjuri.

Some readers will have seen Sera Ying and think Sera Ying Shepard. Well, one door opens, another closes. In this case, my one became Shepard, the original became someone similar but different, who will affect the plot later.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed. Remember, reviews make days, even if they're questioning stuff I've written.

Edit: Fucking Homophones... That is all.


	8. Eden Prime- Bad luck is a major import!

**AN: **Did I propose a schedule?

* * *

**10 Minutes to Eden Prime**

**ASV Normandy, Comms Room.**

"If we drop him here so he can scout, the Normandy will be able to speed up for our drop. Nihlus will be out of the way and can disperse before the Geth can catch up. If we roll out in the Mako things will be tight but we may be missed, and they'll all be looking elsewhere since it'll appear the Normandy's sped off." I marked out the path by hand, my finger trailing a yellow line across the holotable.

"Why not drop you off further in?" Nihlus' two-toned voice was already grating on my nerves.

"The trail gives us time to roll, and dropping in the centre all but guarantees we'd get seen and swarmed if they brought the sort of numbers we'd expect. If the Geth-Bots are any good, we don't want that." I stared at Nihlus, daring him to ask another stupid question.

"Good. I have no objections to your plan."

"Well I do. I still think it's stupid to send you in alone, I don't care what you say, you should at least take Gor'ria. Sure, she'll make you marginally easier to track, but you shouldn't be dropped in alone, even if you're just planning on scouting."

"You don't have operational command over me and we need to cover as much ground as possible, You're also going in loud, so you'll need the extra firepower."

"He's right Shepard."

I repressed the urge to glare at Anderson... He may be being an ass but this was his job. "… Any chance I could get a recording saying you going alone is a stupid idea and that you've refused to join the main group?"

Nihlus nodded and Anderson pressed a few buttons.

"I, Spectre Nihlus Kyrik, have chosen to drop solo on this operation despite the wishes of Captain David Anderson, and Candidate Aleandrea Shepard. Should any harm befall me, it is not to be taken as a sign of Aleandrea being incompetent."

"It's recorded… Head on down and brief your squad, I'll tell Joker his flight path."

-XXXX-

I watched Nihlus drop from the Normandy within the Mako.

"Damn… I thought you'd stop him at the last second…" Jenkins sounded concerned and awed.

"If I did, I've a feeling I'd become O class. I'd rather not become O class."

"Commander, 20 seconds to drop. I hope your brake pads are working."

"Understood Joker, don't let the Geth kick you on the way out."

"Like they could touch me." Joker answered rather seriously despite his words being of jest. Of course, the sheer fact we hadn't been tagged meant that the Geth weren't as frightening as they were made out, it seemed increasingly like only ByteGeist combat frames were the stuff of nightmares…

The 20th second counted down, and I rolled us out of the Normandy, immediately lightening the Mako as I began slowing it's descent, hitting the breaks hard… And every last metre of space was needed, we almost rammed the outlying forest.

"Everyone out, Gor you're in front, Jenkins you're a native so you're second, shout if you spot anything unusual." I jumped out of the vehicle last, taking in the lush green surrounds as my HUD began activating.

"T.W.O. HUD v11.2 engaged. Squad mode engaged. Overriding basic HUD. No T.W.O. HUD's detected. T.W.O HUDs connected. Joining."

The Alliance standard issue HUD was rather basic, which is why I gave everyone my version of the T.W.O. HUD… Small camera's showing your allies vision along with their status', probable perceived threat levels and cones of active vision. Armor status, life signs, additional Omni-Tool monitoring… It was refined gold of the digital variety.

"The HUD override is a little larger, but it's pale… Should be good."

The four moved out, each walking in near complete silence towards the dig sight as weapons swept for threats, with Jenkin's pointing out that that some floating sacks were a creature, not some sort of mine. Were it not for the fact they were ready for combat, it would be a great time to stop and look at the scenery…

"Potential drones inbound! The HUD's-"

"Marked them so fire!"

I dropped to my knee; within an instant my rifle had been set for laser and a beam of lethal light lanced out, digging a deep grove into a drone before sending it into a free fall. The lack of bloody explosion in favour of misting confirmed the HUD's prediction before the other drone opened fire on Gor'ria, his shields dropping in nearly an instant, his armour however only picking up scorch marks as he returned fire, shredding the drone.

"Some sort of disrupter ammo, exterior systems registered electrical arcing when the rounds hit my barrier. Perhaps it was some sort of plasma weapon."

"Whatever it was it wasn't rated for against Firaxite armour. Ok, everyone stop trusting your shields and stand behind the one with the proper power armour. Let's move."

-XXXX-

Drone 7 Down. Engagement time, 4 seconds.

Drone 6, no programs recovered… 75% data loss on Drone 7 programs.

Running facial match with local Alliance database…

.

.

.

No Matches. General Alliance Database…

.

.

.

.

Lieutenant Commander Aleandrea Shepard Identified.

Normandy crew facial recognition.

Lieutenant Kiaden Alenko. Other faces obscured. 99% Certainty of Gor'Ria Heshar and Richard Jenkins.

Plotting Probable path plotted.

Escape Target Spectre Nihlus Kyrik, 99% certainty.

Vote to inform Saren-Prophet?

Consensus reached, 92%. Informing.

New orders, enter fall back positions and begin departure preparations. Beacon may be left.

Altering bomb deployment.

Addendum, begin data-transfer if Normandy Team is spotted…

Spectre tracking force retasked.

… Reinforcements for militia hunt retasked.

-XXXX-

Pellets were sending up a dust cloud from my boulder.

I long ago decided it was a nice boulder. Good and round. Fairly tough.

The problem was their boulders were just as good.

"Higgs! How are you doing?"

I leant out to spray the Geth. They weren't advancing or pushing, so they couldn't kill me, only hurt my shields.

Unfortuneately, there were at least 5 of them, and I was out of clips for my laser. So, while I waited with Higgs playing the slow waiting game while our lasers cooled normally, we alternated providing supressing fire.

…

He should have said something by now.

"Higgs! You there!"

I looked at his position… I remembered their fire redirection. I chose not to remember what his corpse looked like.

"Fuck! I swear I shall use their heads as lamps! I will melt them down, and get them rebuilt so I can do it again!"

I leant out to fire. I set my comms for all frequencies as I pulled back in, my shield dropping to near zero almost instantly.

"This is Williams… I'm pinned but my position will hold as long as they can't be bothered flanking… If there's anyone around here… I could use some fucking help you slow ass pieces of shit!"

"I don't know Williams, I'm not militia so I feel pretty fast. Watch for the flying Muton."

I looked up at the sky, holding my jaw tight.

"I don't know who you are, but if it gets me out of this I'd watch for the flying Ethereal dancing on a pile of dead babies and cheer. But please keep your claims reasonable, there's no one here, let alone a-"

"Williams. Shut up or Gor'Ria won't play skeet for you."

I checked my shields. Looked up to see nothing. And leaned out to fire a burst.

And was promptly surprised as one of the boulders was turned into slag and then exploded under the heat of intense plasma fire, taking out two Geth.

The remaining Geth immediately made themselves as small as they could, which would buy them maybe another second at most.

I looked up. And there it was… A Muton wrapped in the violet of a Psi-Bi aura, Archangel thrusters burning, Plasma LMG coughing it's lethal payload.

"Ma'am… I don't know who you are. But if we ever meet in a bar, I'll skip the round and go straight buying you the whole damn place."

"Williams, I do believe my family might already own a bar, but another would be appreciated. Ok, Gor'Ria will be landing next to you, try not to shoot her."

The field around the Muton faded, and it directed itself into a nice little arc, slamming into the ground next to me hard enough to indent it, only to do what looked like a dainty little hop up onto the boulder I was hiding behind.

"So. Williams. Do you have a full name and a rank?" The Muton spoke slowly, looking further down the path as another group came from behind, likely the rest of my rescuers

"Uh, Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams."

"I take it the one next to you is all that's left of your patrol in sight."  
"Yes..?"

"Ma'am."

"Ma'am" Oh god, a Muton and one that outranked me.

"Good to see everyone getting along. Ok Ser-"

The group's leader put her hand to her head, another hand going out to tell me not to talk.

-XXXX-

I tightened my jaw as I looked through the scope, focusing on a single form as it slowly turned.

'I was right… A Turian in Spectre armour… unmarked-Saren! What was he doing here?!'

"Shepard. We have a problem."

"On a scale of 1-10-" She spoke with mild annoyance.

"I'd say a 15." I nearly spat my response, I wasn't in the mood for games.

"You have my attention."

"There's another spectre here. Saren."

"I take it that he shouldn't be here."

"To my knowledge, he shouldn't… He also has a Geth arm prosthetic."

"Is he near any Geth?"

I sighed, shifting slightly, "Yes, they've a defensive perimeter around him, distant but present."

"Ok. The solution is simple. Eliminate him."

"It-" I began annoyed.

"Do it, don't argue. This is all being recorded, a Spectre named Saren is appearing to be colluding with the Geth in an invasion on a Human planet. Now, can you confirm it's him?"

"Yes. I know his face… Wait, one of the Geth's approaching…"

"Your sniper has a laser setting. Use it. You either kill him now, or you wound him in a highly obvious matter and flee, those are your choices."

"No. I can't-" The woman was insane.

"Nihlus. If you don't take this shot, you will be declared an enemy of the Alliance. Additionally, war will either be declared on the Turians or the Council as a whole."

"… I can see you've taken leave of your senses."

"Right now, the evidence is saying that either the Turians or the Council are supporting an invasion into Alliance space. If we declare war on an extra-terrestrial nation, The Remnant is allowed free reign. It's an open secret they've WMD's in stealth ships over many major planets. Nihlus. For the sake of the Galactic peace you're supposed to protect, take the shot, and make it wound obviously or kill so that he can be declared rogue, then run. We're on our way."

"… He's put his helmet on. This will only wound. You may wish to hurry."

I set my sniper rifle to laser and lined up a shot, examining his armour for weaknesses before I chose my shot.

A single lance of IR light reached out, burning into Saren's left knee, he flinched instinctively curling himself away as his leg buckled, knee exploding in a burst of superheated metal , bone and flesh.

Immediately after some sort of barrier went up, and the Geth that was talking to him interposed itself between me and Saren, the others immediately looking to my position as they began walking backwards towards him.

"I've hit his left knee, moving now."

Pellets began tearing through the bushes as I ran, the Geth raking my previous position.

-XXXX-

Prophet injured.

Nazara alerted.

Taking Prophet to beacon, commencing evacuation. Extraction sent for. Beacon will remain.

Heavy units will need to be left behind…

Delaying force chosen.

.

.

.

Backups made.

May you receive a favourable statistical outcome.

-XXXX-

"Ok! Everyone move out! This became a hell of a lot more complicated. Williams, fall in the back and be careful."

"How much more complicated?" Jenkins piped up, sounding eager.

"15 on a 1-10 logarithmic."

"What could-"

"A rogue Turian Spectre."

There was silence, everyone but me stilled for a moment, weapons lowering.

"The Geth are retreating so let's double time it!" I began running, taking the lead for a little before Gor'ria regained her senses.

It was then we encountered the corpses one some weird spikes.

I barely slowed, and then the people on them fell off and started getting up.

"Shoot and move people! We've more pressing things to do than look at the pych-warfare experiment."

Whatever they were, they didn't get two steps as we fired as one, their bodies perforated, exploded and slagged by a combination of kinetics, laser and plasma.

And then we got to where the Beacon was supposed to be.

"Williams, there was a-" I spoke, slowing as I looked around, several sealed Hab-Blocks around us.

"I know, I watched it for a few hours. It should be here."

"… Then it's been moved." I concluded. It was the only reasonable option. "We need to secure the spaceport now… Nihlus?!"

"Yes commander?"

"I'm safe. Beacons gone. Get eyes on the spaceport now."

"The one with the big squid-like ship standing over it?"

"Don't get caught. We've had no more Geth encounters so choose speed, we're on our way."

"On my way. Don't get too cocky, it wouldn't do for you to die right now."

"I didn't realise you cared." I spoke with more venom than I meant to, however fortunately he didn't respond.

"Ok people, let's do this quickly but remember. Gor'ria's lead, Gor'ria, try not to die."

"Shepard. In this armour I'd have to try to die." With that, she began running of.

-XXXX-

"Get to cover!"

Kinetic pellets from several LMG analogues smashed into the ground as we took cover positions.

"Big boys. Where are the little ones?"

"You're the one in charge Shepard!"

"I know. Temporary designations, Carver for the littler ones, Mechs for the bigger brothers. They're weapons have to be overheating soon."

"Nice naming system. Can't you hear? They've started cycling their fire."

"Ah, holding their position. Kaiden, prepare to help me shield Gor'ria when his shield immediately shorts."

"Not to self, begin a petition for human N forces to have Firaxite armour standard. Ducking out in three!" Gor'ria half growled the first bit, disliking her role as mobile cover and tank.

Muton combi-weapons are 3 barrelled monstrosities, compared to the usual two.

The first barrel shot plasma much like a heavy rifle, but in clumps slightly larger than a LMG, and with greater than usual sustainability.

The second was your standard human kinetic LMG, not scaled up due to the fact it was one of three weapons, Krogan sometimes carried better ones.

The third was an anti-tank laser, for targets that had barriers too strong to burn through with kinetics [Such as tanks.], and with shields or armour set up such that firing plasma at them was useless [Like tanks and some smarter infantry.].

The Geth believed from previous firefights that Gor'ria was carrying just a Plasma/Kinetic combi-weapon.

They were too surprised to figure out the problem when a Juggernaut platform was ruined.

They uploaded the new information on standard Muton armaments as the second platform, a Prime was melted.

"Gor'ria back!"

And with that, the Muton went back behind her pillar.

"Aleandrea? You ok?"

"Yea, our second shield was fading. Should last long enough to take out the remainder this tim-"

All the incoming fire stopped for a second, to be replaced by rockets targeting Gor'ria's position.

"Fry 'em! Gor' stay down!"

With only two light infantry lasers we merely managed to damage on of the remaining Carver style platform before the Geth retreated to cover.

"Gor'ria out! Lights keep them pinned, Gor'ria begin flanking!"

I sprayed for a moment before I began flicking my wrist and fingers in the motions that told my Omni-Tool I wanted a frag grenade, which I promptly tossed at the Geth as a distraction, and then a drone module, which, after a moment, I threw up into the air, only for it to be destroyed before it could deploy… I went back to tossing grenades.

"Got the shot! I hope you like your metal liquid!"

And with that, beams of UV light were marked streaking across our HUDs.

"And they're slag. Thanks for playing the distraction."

"No, thank the Geth for using sub-standard platforms and apparently being bad-AIs."

"They weren't military AI's."

"They've had 300 years to overcome that limitation, it's now an excuse. Jenkins, the Tramway should be just down there yes?"

Jenkins nodded.

"Good, let's go. Keep an eye out."

"For things like destroyed Mag-rails?"

Jenkins stopped as soon as he passed around the corner, and true to his word, the trams rails had been destroyed for quite some distance…

"Shit… Ok, begin back on the Mako… Nihlus." I switched com sets with a jaw movement as I began following my squad back.

"Shepard?"

"Mag Rails are out and there's no air-cars around here, not that I'd trust them if they were. We're going to head back to the Mako, we'll probably be 10, 15 minutes out rather than say, 3."

"… By that time he'll likely be gone. I'll take a look around at the Spaceport, but I doubt we'll be able to recover the beacon."

"… If you can damage it, that'd be nice, but don't risk yourself."

"Damage it?! I suppose. Just make your way here as fast as possible to get me out."

"Understood. Ok everyone, we need to move to extract Nihlus after he inevitably cocks everything up, everyone back to the Mako."

-XXXX-

"Shepard."

I almost jumped as I heard Nihlus over the comm, but with Jenkin's driving no one would have noticed… I wondered if he was even licenced.

"Go."

"I'm too late, just caught the back end of a shuttle heading for the ship. The beacon is being left and the Geth are setting up bombs."

"… Fuck… Well that's your job done then, can you tell what sort of bombs they are?"

"Not a clue, but they're likely non-nuclear, just trying to destroy the beacon."

"Probably only wanted to cover their tracks and just trying to deny us the beacon… Ok, head out due west, we'll meet you for pick up at… Just a second I'll send you a map instead, should reach your omni-tool within a few seconds, get running."

There was a silence, likely the Turian examining the Geth he faced and trying to persuade himself that leaving was the best option.

"The Council isn't going to like this… I'm on my-" The message ended with a muffled boom and a screetch of static.

"Nihlus!? Nihlus!? Fuck…" I clicked my mouth a couple of times, switching me over to the Normandy feed and locking my squad out of the loop, now broadcasting solely in hyper wave.

"Joker, restrict this to Anderson."

"Done."

"Knight Commander Anderson. If you're not already considering it I urge you to consider testing U rounds."

-XXXX-

"Knight Commander Anderson. If you're not already considering it I urge you to consider testing U rounds."

I paused, seriously considering Shepard's request. She phrased it not as a military request, but a Cerberus request…

"… I was already considering an attack run… I suppose it'll be worth the review. Assuming we're not reduced to slag we should be ready for pick up in 20 minutes."

"Understood, we'll find someplace to shack up. Shepard out."

I waited for a moment of silence as I considered.

"Joker, change of plans, coast until you're within kinetics range, firing a 2 cannon burst with a .7 second delay on the second round." I tapped a key, cutting myself off from the bridge and then going to the Normandy's secondary VI… The one linked to all the Cerberus top secret extras.

"Project Icarus' Javalin; U-235. Captain Knight Commander David Anderson. I walk alongside humanity, guarding them from what lurks behind hells gates."

"… Permission granted. Rounds?"

"2."

"Icarus' Javelins are loaded. Final confirmation?"

I pressed my finger to the DNA/Fingerprint scanner. "And lo, I am Death, destroyer of worlds… And grandson of Davy Crockett."

-XXXX-

'They've passed laser range. Do they plan on using Kinetics?'

Nazara was content to let the humans think themselves undetected until after they fired a volley and saw their lasers would do almost nothing, but continuing was unexpected.

'… They won't breach my Kinetic Barriers… I might as well wait and see.'

When the ship launched a pair of kinetic rounds, Nazara nearly laughed, and simply stopped paying attention. A frigate couldn't get past it's barriers, even with over-sized rounds.

Nazara didn't notice the first kinetic spin away from it as anything more than a blip on it's shields power levels…

And then it felt the EMP, knocking out several minor subsystems, but also it's shields.

The second round penetrated one of it's appendages, and then exploded internally, almost blowing off the limb and shutting off countless systems as a EMP detonated within itself, and echoed within…

It's Eezo core survived.

Nazara fled, feeling terror for the first time in cycles as it reviewed it's data feeds, feeling some slight measure of joy in the Normandy's lasers doing as little damage as it expected.

-XXXX-

**Cerberus Project: Icarus' Javelin**

_"They're technically legal as long as they're not used on a garden world. The moment they know we have them however, they're going to shit themselves and likely make it illegal."_

_Unknown Cerberus Scientist, Deep Memory logs._

In space, for missiles to be useful, they've either got to be ridiculously cheap and numerous, or ludicrously expensive, and they're always more expensive than kinetic rounds. This meant, despite dreams of using nuclear missiles in space they were scrapped in favour of other, much cheaper kinetics.

And then Cerberus got it's hands on magnetic-assist mass effect rail rifles capable of launching ferrous packets of up to 40 kg at levels as low as frigate grade, almost as fast as Turin versions, coming in at 1.15% light speed. Of course, the percentage drop meant a considerable loss in force, however when someone thought to combine the system with a stealth vessel, Cerberus scientists came up with a nasty idea.

It consisted of making nuclear bullets for use in space.

Each packet consisted of two 15kg blocks of U-235 [Or some other material, however U-235 was relatively easier to store.] that would slam together on impact in a manner similar to early 'gun' style nuclear weapons, welded within a nickel-titanium irregular [So to be shaped similarly to a cylinder.] hexadecahedron. The structure of the round meant that the outer shell would fragment outwards on impact, allowing unimpeded fission.

Each round exploded with far less force than the rounds would impact with, but there were two key benefits:

-1: Each round exploded to create a powerful EMP, capable of disabling multiple ships in close proximity, also allowing single shots to facilitate capture and completely disable shields in order to increase the lethality of kinetic bombardments.

-2: Should the round explode inside the ship, it would reduce over-penetration by causing the round to burst like a bomb inside the vessel to increase structural damage instead of fragmenting while mostly continuing on it's path. Additionally, the fragments would be converted to plasma by the blast, further reducing total penetration while increasing internal damage, acting much like frangible rounds inside most organisms, while maintaining initial armour penetration.

It's been calculated that the cost to retrofit a ship to give it a good chance of surviving the packet's EMP would far outweigh the cost of each munition, which has made knowing tacticians cackle with glee, as they had in their hand the next game changer, as truly as when they introduced long ranged lasers to the council, however analysis has caused the creation of proximity-detonation packets to be created and an increasing push to produce carriers over anything larger than a frigate.

As a nuclear weapon this weapon cannot be used in such a manner where it might detonate within the atmosphere of a garden world. Furthermore, the weapon is restricted to vessels with Cerberus captains and is highly classified.

As with everything highly classified, X-Com quickly copied the data, analysed it, and on deciding the munition was worthwhile, began production. As always, they secretly handed over some reaserch in exchange for that they took, which as always the Alliance took with little more than an annoyed glance, having long since come to terms with how far ByteGeist hackers had penetrated the Alliances networks.

* * *

**AN:**

First, a Hexadecahedron is a 16 sided 3d shape. To imagine this specific one, imagine a can and bend the middle out. It isn't a sphere purely to facilitate the two uranium bricks slamming together and to reduce costs slightly by reducing the amount of nickel-titanium plating needed.

Secondly, did I say I'd try for mono/duo weekly? Yea… Time and I don't have that good of a relationship. Sorry.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy, and I hope no one can spot any glaring flaws with my Icarus Javalin packets, that way I can keep feeling smart while laughing at the people who say using nuclear missiles in space in the MEverse is stupid.

Oh, and before someone comments on humanity being overpowered, I would like to say that Nazara was underestimating humanity and got hit by a top secret project, and that it's rather unlikely to happen again.


	9. Eden Prime- Aftermath

**Eden Prime, The Normandy's Mako**

I slid my thumb along the display of my pad, sitting in the back of the Mako, humming to myself as I accessed the Normandy's hyper wave feed.

If any alien intelligence organisation ever figured out hype wave transmissions, I'd be one of the many in line with a rusty spoon… Even if I was on the list of people thinking that any amount of encryption wouldn't be enough to keep the Ethereals out and as such we probably shouldn't allow ship-ground links…

As it was, I was looking at the recreation of the observed damage to the Geth Dreadnaught marked GDU-1, with U standing for unusual. There were three pin prick holes out the back of the damaged limb and one large entry hole. It looked like the explosion was contained, which said a great deal about the dreadnaughts armour… Judging by the colour compared to the other vessels it was likely a new armour in the 'prototype' stage… It was troubling upgrade… And it was mostly above my pay grade.

"Anderson, any thoughts on stealth-pasting the rounds?"

"I'm getting a solid no for whether we can do it, and it seems everyone else calls it a dumb idea. Given Nihlus' death though we'll be able to do it after we pick up the rest of our compliment."

"Good. One main pilot and several multi-billeted marines doesn't sit right with me. How long until our preliminary report hits the admirals?"

"I'd say an hour normally, but I'm reading a response now. It looks like we're heading straight for the Citadel and are to spend some time at the embassy before waiting around while Montilyet talks to the Council."

"… Must have tripped some key words… I'm glad to find we're not waiting but will the rest of the crew be shipped there, or will we have to head elsewhere afterwards?"

"They're expected to arrive a day after we do."

"Looking forward to the review for the rounds usage?"

"Like a whore and her STD test results. I see commissars getting annoyed with me shouting enemy without at the top of my lungs in my future.-" I smiled at his use of Cerberus' assignment and declaration. "-Ok, we have you on visual. Hmm… X-Com may get to stretch their legs."

"… I was bluffing when I said war could be declared based on this, I didn't think we were ready to take on the Council if push came to shove, and I don't exactly like the thought of declaring war on an AI race.."

"I doubt we will, but I think some shipments between Alliance and Remnant space will occur before we pass the veil to ask the Geth some pertinent questions."

"To open secrets. Ok, we see you, hurry up and land so I can get out of this tin can and wash the fuck up off..."

"Shepard-" I cut him off before he could continue in his fatherly voice, particularly given how he snubbed Sara.

"I know, and last I checked you're not my councillor, psychiatrist, or attached commissar. Can you handle Williams for me?"

"...Can do."

-XXXX-

It was a quiet trip to the Citadel. While there had been no deaths on the ground team, a colony had been slaughtered, the mission was a complete loss, and our 'attached' Spectre had gotten himself killed, and only one survivor had been found in the short time they had before pick up, with that being a Marine fighting for her life.

And this wasn't a pirate raid, this was an outright alien attack, something that hadn't happened since the third contact war. I quickly left the Mako myself, stripping out of my armour before heading to my assigned pod with a pad, speaking only to inform Jenkins to get Ashley up to Anderson when they were done stripping down. I spent a great deal of time recalling everything I could about the operation for my report before submitting it and going to the mess hall for food, wanting something chocolaty and energy dense from the fabricators.

It wasn't often that one found out about an alien race in the same breath as learning it was hostile, and I hadn't exactly met the Geth, so this marked the second time I'd lived in a time of hostile alien contact… To say such was unnerving was like comparing a torch to a sun. It really put in perspective me being unnerved by Alenko playing engineer with something as I walked past the table. I currently had much bigger problems to deal with than multi-rostered marines.

-XXXX-

"There it is… The jewel of Council space." Alenko sounded like he was trying to narrate a documentary.

"Has the Remnant finished making their ark yet? Or at least the shell, I'm still waiting for them to parade around them making something bigger than the Citadel, something which also happens to move."

I failed to stifle my laughter at Joker's humour.

"I doubt they're putting enough resources in to finish that before I'm old enough to retire… Remember to get us as close as the embassy as possible, I've got to suit up… Why they want me dressed for combat is beyond me though."

"I'd of thought you wanted it for dealing with politicians?" Joker asked incredulous, as if I had just asked him to park the ship underwater.

"They use high power lasers unfortunately, no armour for me."

I turned to head for the armoury, it'd likely be a good 10 minutes before we could dock, even if we got bumped up the list, mentally I thanked whoever convinced Anderson to open up the maintenance stairs alongside the elevator for normal thoroughfare, whichever Turian designed the elevator obviously forgot his race was prided in part for their efficiency.

Ashley looked up briefly from assisting Gor'ria before looking back.

"I'm surprised the N3 gets power armour and not the N7."

"I'm not expected to carry heavy weapons or punch through tanks without using my biotics. Mutons still do that for recruitment posters."

"There's also that Lockdown here suffers catastrophic damage to her power armour in almost record breaking times, preferring to treat it as portable cover rather than sturdy armour."

"… I'm not really surprised you managed to find that out. It probably helps that you knew your new berth long before I did."

I opened my locker, beginning to pull out my amour segments and stripping down, thinking about the added personnel to the ships roster… I'd be lucky to have read it all before they'd come aboard…

-XXXX-

Hidden in the Terminus systems, Nazara siphoned hydrogen and other desired elements from a gas giant, a Geth picket standing guard as it reviewed information.

Human communications systems weren't something known to it, which cause him to limit himself from hacking directly, and limit the hacking attempts undergone by his Geth servents, but having been hit with a nuclear-packet, he deemed it vital he know precisely where Humanity was up to in regards to weapons tech.

Finally, he managed to isolate information on the 'Icarus Javelin' weapon tests. Humanity had tried a variety of relatively expensive munitions, from traditional uranium, to the esoteric hydrogen packets, to the illegal packets to anti-matter warheads, but despite the advantage that Humanity would gain, it settled for the cheapest, weakest option, because it was 'enough', and it was cheap.

And it helped maintain secrecy.

Unfortunately, the rounds were on a majority of vessels. For all the races of this cycle were disgustingly weak it was difficult to shrug off the EMP generated from being hit with a nuclear weapon, and his shields couldn't be properly hardened while still protecting him to the point where he could resist short-term bombardment from entire fleets.

Saren growled from his seat, feeling a fraction of Nazara's rage as he directed the repair efforts undertaken by husks, and raged that his damaged limb would be non-viable for the near future… He decided that two limb lasers would be replaced with his version of the Alliances' 'Icarus Javelin'.

Finally the recording of the Normandy Crew's interview arrived, as well as their mind taps… For all Humanity valued their security, their embassy was as compromised as the rest of the Citadel. Though as Nazara watched the recording, he couldn't take the usual amusement of the lesser group taking the lead. Not as advanced and backward, yet 'The Alliance' led the way… They were a nuscience at most compared to 'The Remnant', though dealing with the stray races that had avoided the trap based on their history would be… Frustrating… It always was. They were still tracking down remnants of the Thorian Empire and their slave races…

And then Saren roared again as Nazara watched the mindtaps… The ground leader was a psion, and instead narrated her actions to preserve classified information, she could control how much was taken, there was no editing or overlay that he could peel back to get at what was actually going through the humans head, and the space commander's tap was filtered through a psion for the same effect. There were no clues or hints, nothing to manipulate to his advantage, it was maddening.

Geth programs were assigned to tail members of the Normandy using the Citadel's security systems. If nothing else they could paint the group as targets of opportunity for Saren's forces.

-XXXX-

**The Citadel, Council Chambers**

Slowly an Alliance/Remnant entourage made it's way through the press of people heading out of the Citadel chambers, it wasn't often that there was a 'private' session that was actually in the Council chambers, so many of those heading down were abuzz with rumours as to what could have gotten the Alliance and the Remnant a private discussion… About 9/10ths of the rumours were of course, related to the Alliance or the Remnant having screwed up and were about to get their asses handed to them on silver platters…

Little did they know it was going to turn out to be the other way around…

"Ambassadors." The Asari councillor nodded her head slightly, a tinge of frustration on her features where all that told of the number of favours called in for this meeting, despite what one would expect from a Asari having lived several decades. Her 'Poker Face' was out-won by far when compared to Valern whose face was always flat unless surprised.

"Thank you _cousin_. Might I ask to know as to what you have been briefed by the STG as to Eden prime, so as to avoid backtracking." Montilyet's voiced echoed slightly in the chamber, deciding on her slightly louder and more intimidating voice.

"That a raid has occurred, as we feared, showing once again that despite your propensity for destruction you've no clue how to defend your boarders. And judging by certain things being missing, Shepard failed her mission utterly, and lost the council a valuable asset."

Velern's voice was strangely smug, as if despite the loss he'd achieved a major goal, managing to look unconcerned as he looked down on us from his podium.

"As always, I find the STG has dropped the ball. And I thought the less adept councillor had already left, if you'll observe the left most podium." Montilyet motioned slightly towards the currently empty Turian podium.

"Of course, as always, we'd be happy to inform you. However we've a sound clip that we believe would cut to the heart of the matter. As you all know, despite the annoying failure rate we have with helmet and shoulder cameras, our combat voice recording equipment is top notch."

With a slight wave of her omni and a smile, Nihlus' voice carried through the council chambers.

"Shepard. We have a problem."

"On a scale of 1-10-" I heard my annoyed response.

"I'd say a 15."

"You have my attention."

"There's another spectre here. Saren."

"I take it that he shouldn't be here."

"To my knowledge, he shouldn't… He also has a Geth arm as a prosthetic."

"Is he near any Geth?"

There was a sigh, and sounds of movement.

"Yes, they've a defensive perimeter around him, distant but present."

Valern's mouth was almost open when the recording ended. Then suddenly began tapping on his omni-tool quickly and without looking as Udina stepped forward.

"Now, I know that legally, Tevos isn't allowed to Meld or be shown mindtaps due to laws I'm sure everyone else feels are reasonable in most cases, and as such you're going to claim a deficit of evidence as far as Saren's involvement when we pass all the evidence over, but I'm sure you'll understand now why we wanted this done in a manner where it'd be transcribed into records, so that all heads of government can review."

"Of course, as you can expect we of the Alliance are calling for an immediate suspension of Spectre Saren Arcturus and a freezing of all his assets while he returns to the Citadel for inquiry. Additionally, we are requesting to send a formal expedition into Geth held territory with Remnant support-"

Montilyet cut herself off as we watched a blue-tinted hologram form on one of the side-podiums for long distance correspondence, and angry frown forming.

"I apologise for the delay councillors. Ambassadors, I had heard that it was normal for Spectres to be recalled before their removal was demanded."

My eyes glanced to the holograms left knee. Whoever it was it looked like Saren but it wasn't, his knee and arm was intact.

"Councillers, I was under the impression this was a private session, may I at least know what the time-lag of this call in is?"

"All spectres are allowed presence in council chambers at all times, however I didn't call him, likely it was one of the Spectres currently watching looking out for a fellow spectre."

Valern lied smoothly as he glanced at his omni-tool.

"And the lag is of one minute."

Montilyet turned slightly.

"In this case, I'll forgive your presumption. I'm merely requesting your recall and suspension as we investigate you for whatever role you may have had on the recent attack on Eden Prime. Councillors, I request Saren to be disconnected from this forum immediately and a blackout on outgoing transmissions."

Tevos nodded, tapping on her podium for a few seconds while Saren's image dispersed. Valern frowned a moment before tapping a few buttons on his podium, likely replying to a message from Tevos.

"It is done. Saren is suspended from the Spectres and has been recalled for investigation. I do not believe that we as a Council will sanction the expedition however that is not for discussion here but in our private quarters. On that note, this meeting is adjourned. You will be contacted when we're ready to discuss the matter."

With that, both Councillors turned and left their podiums, dismissing us without another word.

"Well… I think the two of you made our points well. I thank you milady, ambassador."

"Thank you Shepard." Montilyet reached into one of her dress pockets, pulling out an OSD and holding it out in my direction. "Please take this to the Normandy and give it to Captain Anderson when he returns. He's allowed to share it's contents with you. You're all dismissed."

I took the OSD and left with the remainder of the Normandy ground team, leaving the two ambassadors to whatever they were planning.

-XXXX-

**Council Private Chambers**

"Valern, need I start paying the broker for information?"

"I would like to point out that intelligence as an incident develops is always shaky."

"Yet, instead of saying that our briefings were lacking in information, you tried to lord your what little status you could to try and put them in their place for a known failing. I thought you were chosen because you were quiet and, even by Salarian standards, thought first."

"You mean, you thought I was chosen because I was easy to manipulate, but I thought you had outgrown such thoughts… But don't worry, it won't happen again."

"Of course not, the Dalatrass would stage an accident. I take it you've already began an investigation?"

"Yes, I've also got people looking over the Alliance-Remanent proposal, I think it's a stupid idea myself, but the Geth would already know of interference in their plans, so it has merit."

"Good-"

"Also, they have a recording where Nihlus admitted to scouting alone stupidly and indemnifying both the Alliance and Shepard. It looks like we won't be getting rid of the prospect of a Human Spectre easily."

Tevos began rubbing her temples

Why did everything get so much more painful around humans?

* * *

Delayed and small? What is the world coming to?

One of the things I find hardest about writing, is not the writing or getting things to a standard I like, that's all easy. I even recognise when things aren't going to work at all. It's seeing what's not going to work, and figure out how to write around it. [Anyone wlling to have the future spoiled and have ideas bounced off them, feel free to volunteer.]

I originally had a largish section where Shepard and Co arrived at the Human embassy, Montilyet and Udina were first truly introduced, and everyone was debriefed... But it just didn't work any way I put it.

So now you get to know that Nazara/The Geth can and are hacking Human networks. Enjoy.

For some of you who may not quite get why everyone's being mind-tapped, think of it this way. Tacticians can get a better feel for things when planning if they can actually be there/review the memories of front line soldiers.

As to why Asari Melds/Human Mindtaps/Psionics aren't legal in politics [And other areas.], no one can explain it in a manner that other races can accept, so it's all just 'Space Magic' and thus banned until it can be explained and reproduced by others... In all but Human and Asari territory. As for Mind Taps being semi-explained in X-Com, I'd like to point out that it's a little odd that you can quickly read a completely alien lifeforms brain waves in a manner to get colour images... As far as I know, we're not that far in to days day and age...

I think I'll do a chapter on that in one of the side sections.


	10. Interrupted Shore Leave

AN: A mite bit sooner than the last one huh? Enjoy.

Half-Edit [Because I caught it before posting]: For some reason I can't put in any line breaks, and since I can't colour text [Probably for the benefit of everyone's eyes.], I can't put in a white line... Until I figure out how to fix that, enjoy the random lines that contain a single stop, and pretend they don't exist. Before you ask, yes I've tried shift+enter.

* * *

As a soldier of the Alliance and Knight of Cerberus, I was to do everything I can to support legal human enterprises over alien ones, even if they were of ill repute.

As a noble, I was to stay out of places of ill repute, mingle with my true peers, and gather prestige for my family.

As someone who views her nobility as a chore and knows it'd hardly be news, I wound up in Chora's den. Human owned, dim lights, cheap drinks, and if you trust rumours, infrequent brawls that were staged to show off a 'Ex-Military' Muton [Actually an ambassadorial guard according to the rumours.] taking on a Krogan, with bets being taken privately as to who would win. Looking around, the last wasn't too unreasonable, everything was both extremely reinforced and rather padded, with plenty of open space were people to stop dancing. All in all it was a nice place to drink in peace and read reports. A place where it was easy to see who wanted attention and who didn't, which in this case was an Alliance marine in full armour, bringing weapons, and beings marked a Knight, a Psion and a Biotic...

.

I suppose I probably scared the shit out of anyone who had any clue what the markings on my shoulder meant, though I wasn't likely as scary for those that recognised the ratings signified by my Psion and Biotic markers, assuming they could be bothered to take a close look.

Currently, I quietly sipped a cruiser [Confident I wouldn't run into any marines here, and needing to remain sober in theory, despite being on leave.], and grumbled to myself. Why in the world was I attached to those investigating Saren? I was a marine, not a member of the military police, and these were C-Sec reports I was getting forwarded… Sure, I'd likely have to do this if I became a Spectre, but it wasn't something I wanted to be doing now.

Then my right omni-tool began beeping for me to put on my helmet. Apparently I had a message from Anderson.

"Anderson this is Shepard."

"Shepard, I'm loading a map with a marker to your suit, it's to an alley near where you are, you're needed their ASAP, there's some intelligence that will be disappearing soon there and you're the only one nearby."

I glared through my helmet. "Understood sir, what's the- Why would he cut out like that. Voice command active, Show number and recall… Ok, that's his private extension."

I had already gotten most of the way out of the bar before Anderson responded, his voice much calmer, and a little tired.

"What is it Shepard?"

"You didn't just call me to tell me to go somewhere on your private phone did you?"

"… No. Why?"

"Someone's hacked your phone and used it to tell me to go somewhere. If you wouldn't mind I've got a trap to go spring, I'm forwarding everything I have to you."

"Shepard why are you planning on-"

"Because I'm nearby, armed and armoured, and knowing that the Remnant uses less savoury sources from time to time this may not be a trap but one of their investigators dropping information in my lap. Just send some people my way."

"If this is Remnant work then they're paying the bills. I'll get the balls rolling, be careful."

"You do realise who you're talking to?" I smiled, I must have been a little drunk if he was drawing one of those out of me.

"I said careful, not safe. I don't need C-Sec stumbling onto your body sans-head with evidence of laser damage."

With that he cut the call.

-XXXX-

I surveyed the scene from cover. A female Quarian, likely a pilgrim, stood waiting, leaning against a wall as if to give the illusion of ease… But almost all her weight was on one leg, and I had spotted at least the mines, each appearing flash forged, and scans showed they weren't emitting trip lasers. A collapsible weapon was on her hip, a shotgun by the looks of things, and she had some sort of ball in her hands.

A of Turians and a couple of Salarians entered my field of view, coming around the opposite of end of the alley, a quick check revealed they didn't have any backup coming through the other end, leaving me nice and cosy to watch. After a moment I decided they were gang-bangers, crappy gear, minimal armour.

.

"You got the package?" The Turian had arrived, standing really close to the Quarian, who had barely hid her limp.

"Where's Fist? Where's the broker?" Slowly her voice took on an angry tone, no confusion.

"Not here. The package?"

"We had a deal." She started backing off.

"Deals change, where is it?" The Turian repeated forcefully, he put his hand on the Quarian's shoulder.

I fired. It was a toned down kinetic shot, but it still blasted a hole in his crappy armour and sent the Turian back a pace as his shoulder armour crumpled as I put a round through it.

"The broker appreciates your assistance in finding the leak in the network. If you start running, he won't show you his appreciation personally."

The two Salarians turned and bolted, the Turian reached for the Quarian, trying to take a hostage before she made some short of hand motion and her hidden mines exploded, peppering him with fragments while she dropped whatever was in her hands, which turned out to be a smoke grenade. A shotgun blast rang out as I switched to IR. The Quarian was kneeling against a wall, using the smoke as cover, the Turian was on the floor, likely cooling quite rapidly judging by his collapsed chest.

"Vas, please come out of the smoke, you will be taken to a safe location and have your injuries treated."

"… Who are you?"

"I'm Aleandrea Shepard of the Alliance Military, if you come with me I'll take you to the Human embassy. I'm not working with 'the broker'-" Who and whichever one he was "- but I did get a tip."

"… I'm coming out."

Slowly the Quarian began walking out of the cloud, hiding her limp as she came out.

"You're limping. How severe are your injuries?"

"I…-" They quarians eyes seemed to widen for a moment. "-Healing, I've a slight fever but everything has been treated."

"Good. Are you willing to come with me to the Alliance Embassy?"

"No, she is however willing to admit she's been a naive whelp." I almost jumped as I heard the voice over my shoulder, the deep voice of a Krogan.

"And you would be?" I spoke softly, not turning.

"Wrex. The one the Shadow Brooker sent to plug the leak. It isn't often I'm told to let someone else do my job human. You should see if he'll pay you for saving the test."

"I- I was a test?" The quarian began stepping back.

"Don't worry. You were safe from those gang bangers. If you'd like to acknowledge you were never actually going to see the broker, because no one does, I can take you to a safe house."

Whoever the Krogan was, he was being awfully polite, he even took a loud step back to let me know I could move… Immediately I noticed all the battle scaring, whoever this Krogan was, he was very old…

That was going to be a problem.

"What's the chance you've been authorised to violently obtain the information you believe Vas..?"

"Neema."

"Vas Neema is carrying?"

"… No. I am authorised to offer almost any incentive for Tali'Zora vas Nemah to come with me so the shadow broker can bargain for the information. I'm authorised to use force to prevent C-Sec from getting it though."

"I'm certain the Alliance will pay more to have it. Tali what information do you have on you, a brief summery…"

I shifted myself so that Tali remained in my peripheral vision while I stared at Wrex, getting a nice reminder on how hard it is to stare down an alien more than a foot taller than me.

"A-A geth memory. A recording of a conversation showing they were working with someone. Given Eden prime…"

Tali let the sentence hang, apparently noticing I had stiffened more out of any bargaining tactic by the tone, it was more uncertain then leading.

"Tali, I will offer you anything you want in addition to protection for that information. Some requests may take longer though."

"I-ah…" She stopped considering, likely realising this was an opportunity to try and wring a pilgrimage gift from the Alliance, or at least me… She was likely trying to deci-

"A ship. Anything larger than a shuttle that isn't an irreparable wreck."

.

-… That would eat through my pocket change for a good long while. Say, until I retired and then some.

"It seems she's going all in. I wonder how much you can promise in good faith?" Wrex smiled, it was a rather evil smile, one that made me want to strike before he tried to eat me.

"It's worth enough. You will want to record this." I paused, waiting for her to activate her omni-tool. "Tali'Zorah vas Neema, I Aleandrea Shepard of House Shepard promise you one functional space vessel larger than a shuttle in exchange for the information you retrieved in regards to a Geth-Organic alliance." I kept my voice as steady as possible as I stared Wrex down, not noticing how Tali's eyes widened in surprise and Wrex had the grace to blink.

"… Well then. A Human noble and Spectre prospect promising a Quarian pilgrim a ship. You might want to bless your fortunes little suit rat, I'm sure your ancestors are meddling in your fortunes." Wrex pulled himself a little taller, drawing height from somewhere as he looked around.

"I have a leak to plug." And with that, he turned, quickly walking down the alley.

"You- You're nobility? Wait? A human Spectre?!"

"That's what I'm told, and not yet but he is very well informed. Come on, I'm sure you'll want something more concrete than my word, and I need to get you to the embassy."

-XXXX-

**Private Council Chambers**

"If you'd hit play for us Vas Neema?"

Tali pressed the button on her omni-tool as Tevos frowned.

"Are you ok?" The voice of Benezia opened, it had taken a while to figure out who that was, but it would help now.

"I'll need a prosthetic for my leg… But we were successful, I received the vision. We are one step closer to the conduit." Saren's voice carried slight pain undertones.

"And one step closer to the return of the reapers." Benezia responded flatly. "Leave us."

"Saren-Prophet?" And there was the most damning part. The Geth's machine speak questioning and naming Saren.

"Go…"

Tali closed her omni-tool, gazing down as Montilyet smiled.

"I'm sure you recognise that first voice, that of Matriach Benezia."

"… What proof do you have this isn't doctored?"

Udina smiled. "Our experts tested it, but we're sure you'll want to. We've also called out for white-hats from the Geth Uprising war to take a look at it, we've a copy being looked at by one now, it's surprising the sort of people living on the Citadel. Of course, we expect you'll want time to verify it, as the Shadow Broker would have before trying to sell it to us… I can say we're very lucky he suspected his network had been compromised by Saren."

"So I've heard, Spectre's are currently coming through what's left of Chora's Den right now, not the sort of place I frequent, but it's a shame when any establishment is closed. I take it now is when you request things of us?"

"We'd like to start a mission to begin disrupting Saren and Benezia immediately, led by us, or more specifically Shepard, with Spectre support. Going quite until Saren is late, when he runs late, he's to be declared an enemy of the Citadel and stripped of all resources and status. Similarly, we request Benezia to be recalled, and to be stripped shortly after Saren is. Also, we want Spectre support on the mission, be it because you fast track Shepard, or you attach a Specture, perhaps one of the ones currently looking over the wreckage of Chora's den."

Valern smiled thinly.

"It's nice when we receive reasonable requests."

"Yes, it was nice of them to not ask the council to remove them from the council, and list of council races, given how the Turians are showing a propensity for genocide. How many planets have they wiped clean now? Of course, such seems to be a habit of those uplifted for war, however far."

It was as rehearsed as hell, but I smiled internally as my words hit Tevos, as she struggled to ignore me and re-evaluated the requests, finding them much more reasonable, the fact that the words fit my profile made even Valern overlook the signs that the words weren't my own, however he seemed to have learned since he didn't try to call me out on how Humanity had been 'uplifted' by the Ethereals for what was believed to be combat.

"We'll take your requests… Under consideration. I wish that the rest of your day may be more comfortable, but before we can answer we must ascertain that these records are true."

With soft smiles and empty platitudes, we made our way out of the room, the Councilers looking every bit like they were waiting for us to disappear so they could talk.

.

"Valern, who's the Spectre evaluating Candidate Vakerian?"

"Jodum Bau, he's currently doing so to take a break from chasing Remnant shadows. I believe he took on the role to small step back from investigating various plots to work in the shallows."

"Shepard needs to be reminded that she needs to interact with Turians, besides, Vakerian can provide the investigative muscle… How long had it been since we've had a provisional Spectre?"

"28 years. Planning on giving Shepard the status so she can be the public head?"

"Yes, Jodum can watch and correct as needed… If Shepard proves acceptable, Vakarian and Shepard will likely begin filling the gaps in each other's knowledge… Find out who's responding to the Remnant's call and give the recording to the STG, I'll let Bau know he's being reassigned."

-XXXX-

"I just think it strange that they haven't been keeping up with developments. I'd of thought shortly after lasers were developed they'd have a better version rolling out, unless they're just running through old platforms."

I turned my head slightly, wondering what the Krogan was doing in the embassy as we walked past, before he suddenly called out.

"Udina, the girl's not faking it, she's good. If their pilgrims are this good it's a wonder they've got a scrap fleet and not a bunch of 'reassigned' Turian ships."

"Thank you Guuba. The other thing?"

"See what she thinks first." Guuba shook his head dismissively, before turning back to whoever he was speaking to, having a rather animated discussion.

"A Krogan Geth Uprising veteran and programmer?"

"If you believe him, he's 'The Krogan Programmer', and is a Rebellion veteran."

"… He doesn't have enough scars."

"To which he'll say 'History books keep things too simple.'."

"A turncoat?"

"His side won the war, so wouldn't be considered so in the books. Oh, Tali, I'm sure that Guuba would like to talk to you after he's finished his discussion"

I didn't see Montilyet's smile as I continued to follow her, leaving Tali behind. I could however, sense Montilyet's smile, if I didn't know better I could have sworn the two head ambassadors were having discreet liaisons.

.

Eventually, we entered Montileyet's private office, a quiet affair with none of the show she'd put on for others, the two ambassadors quickly took seats.

"I presume you want to talk to me in more detail given my lack of dismissal."

"Ah, she has eyes. There's some paperwork to do, but you'll be the CO of the Normandy shortly. The Normandy has space for 10 more comfortably, 20 if you wish to sleep on the floor and possibly stress the environementals, we already have 5, or 6 for the purpose of environmentals, that will be joining you. And you'll likely have one more in the form of a tutoring Spectre."

Udina lent back in his chair, watching me, while Montilyet leaned forward, motioning for me to sit.

"I still object to taking Tali aboard given the Normandy's contents, even if you have her word and a large confidentiality agreement involved, and I want to know what you're giving the commiserant for the approval."

"Nothing. Any guesses as to the other two?"

I sat, thinking for a moment.

"Guuba, as an additional Geth expert and presumably a good fighter. I've no clue on the other two."

"Urdnot Wrex. He was one of the operatives assigned to Fist, you met him when you helped Tali."

"… You want me… To take a spy aboard?" I spoke quietly, taking measured breaths to try and hide my surprise and anger.

"He's more honest than a brick, is giving us nice information, is a great fighter if a third of the stories are true, and you are a psion."

"Is the Commissar assigned to us ranked higher than Alpha and trained in forced-melds?" It was the only possible way I could think of so many unknown aliens being allowed on board.

"Yes. One of the others is Ashley Williams."

I thought on that one a moment. "That saves on paperwork. I'm surprised that she'd be allowed near me though given her name... Not that I care myself."

"Nice save." Udina smiled. "Lastly, you'll be taking on an X-Com operative assuming such isn't blocked, I'll send you his dossier later. He's not a Second contact veteran, just Third and Landing."

"I don't think I could allow an AI through customs-"

"That's the one thing he won't be bringing with him. We've also limited his Art-Psi pack, so he'll be weaker psionically than the commissars on your vessel."

"Understood." I wondered for a moment if I should defend Anderson's command of the Normandy, since it sounded like they were going to hand it over to me, but then I thought of how he threw Sing under a bus… I'll offer the fake platitudes to his face, not behind his back.

"I presume my assigned commissars are trained in investigation?"

"Yes, it'd be foolish to leave you without any trusted experience in that regard, if just to train you. Unless you've secretly undergone the military police courses?"

"I prefer to spend the free time I do on work keeping up to date on info-war and tactics outside of those I was originally trained in."

That actually got a chuckle from Udina, proving once again he had a dark sense of humour.

"Smart of you. You may go, though you'll probably want to cut your free time short to get a leg up on the dossiers."

I took a short look at Udina in case he had anything he wanted to add, he just shook his head.

"Milady, sir, may we meet outside of contact."

"Outside of contact."

I bowed slightly before taking my leave… And to think I was planning on enjoying my leave for once…

* * *

AN: The next chapter is likely going to be a bunch of trimmed down relevant OC dossiers and little else, unless I get a couple of reviewers telling me to stash them elsewhere.

.

Before I noted Aleandrea having a bunch of symbols on her arm, since I doubt I could get anyone to draw my Aleandrea I'm going to give you a mini-codex-entry on them, and I may move it late.

.

'Modern day' Alliance Armour, unlike that of most other governments, marks it's soldiers visually as well as through IFFs. In addition to a standard colour scheme, left shoulder pauldrons are a light pale blue, with markers being present denoting:

Rank [Uses a variation on Brazilian Epaulettes. Aleandrea is two thick lines with a thin one between, under an Alliance flag.].

Unit Name and number, and motto. [Shepard's currently marked '63rd Scout Flotilla, 'Thanatos erat preanimis resonus.' Or 'Thanatos was too loud.']

Knight and/or Noble Heraldry. [Cerberus being a dog in front of flames, with details on the dog denoting rank. Shepard's dog is wearing golden armour. The Shepard family crest is a shepherds crook, Aleandrea's personal one having a 'Biotic Boulder' at the top [See bellow], with her motto below, being 'Gravitas est Libitum' or 'Gravity is Optional'.]

Biotic Status [Floating boulders with different markings. Aleandrea's has an alpha in the centre.]

Psionic Status [Violet glowing brain with different markings. Aleandrea's has an alpha on the frontal lobe section.

Cybernetic Status. [A stereotypical MEC at different developmental stages. Aleandrea lacks this marking.]

Genetic augmentation status. [A Double helix, with one helix being green. Aleandrea lacks this marking, and it's only officially on Muton's who've joined the military, as the Alliance considers them being modified to improve them, despite publicly stating they are merely returning them to normal and regressed their abilities.]

N status. [N-#, Aleandrea being N7.]

The only full sized marking is that of Rank and Unit Number, as these two are the most important for quickly identifying individual soldiers. The rest need some level of magnification to read beyond a few meters. However, biotic and psionic status are also shown as bands down the left arm, with Biotics receiving a Dark Blue band and Psions receiving a violet band, in order for soldiers to quickly identify people from which they can request biotic and/or psionic support.


	11. Normandy Dossiers: Always In Progress

**AN:** A quick note as to the roster of OC's [And changes to standard characters], these are merely the ones on the Normandy that Shepard regularly interacts with. For a moment, I'd like you to think about people running a ship on a 24 hour schedule with those as shown. Do they sleep? Do they all just stop the ship for the night and abandon their posts and hope not to be attacked?

No, there's a 'Night' crew, that mostly works as support for major operations, reacting to attacks when everyone else is asleep, and making sure the ship is actually going from A-B while the main pilot is asleep.

Of additional note, I will be expanding this over time, both for story reasons and as I decide to add to it. [Consider it to currently be Hyper-Abridged]

* * *

Abridged Dossiers

Ground Team Members:

Support Marines: Aleandrea [Far Support], Gor'Ria ['Meatshield'], Chima Ihejirika [Heavy weapons], Garrus Vakarian [Far Support]

Infantry Marines: Ashley Williams, Kaiden Alenko

Assault Marines: Jenkins, Maka Oordu

Specilists: 'Krogan Programmer' [Tech Specialist/Meatshield], Jodam Bau [Spectre/Tech Specilist], Commisar Carla Campos [Comissar/Biotics Specilist/Psionics Specilist], Tali'Zorah [Tech Specilist.]

.

.

**Gor'Ria**

_'I have found contentment. That is enough for now, but if you wish to take that from me, you shall see why we were allowed to keep our thoughts.'_

Born to traditionalist parents Gor'Ria had little direct human contact in her early years, spending much of her time learning history along with other basic education, she was however enamoured with hunters, both those that remained with Africa hunting game and those who travelled to America, documenting it's state. She joined a junior hunting group during her secondary schooling stage and showed herself to be a talented mechanic before joining her settlement's combat volunteers, who worked alongside the Alliance, and volunteered for NA-Ground Recon missions before being before she was recruited by the Alliance.

Gor'Ria's technical scores were exemplary, however post augmentation Gor'Ria followed the marine infantry track, performing additional studies to achieve armoury, terrestrial and aero-space maintenance qualifications. Given her dedication, skill, and performance pre-Alliance on NA-Ground Recon opps, she was recruited into the N program, where she has languished at N3 for a couple of years, hitting her head against the glass ceiling applied to Muton and 'Thin-Men' which prevents them from undergoing the mandatory Non-Alliance cross-training required for N4 status.

Psychologically, Gor'Ria is rather detached. While dedicated once tasked, years of butting her head against the glass ceiling that stoped her from rising in Rank and N status has caused her to begin 'Coasting', achieving minimums and appearing outwardly rather helpful.

.

**Chima Ihejirika**

_'Been there, done that, currently wearing the T-Shirt.'_

Chima was a child in the final years of the second contact war, and was one of the many African's chosen to join the African X-Com's departure from Earth. Shortly after langing, he proved himself in the exploration of Renebus, of particular note was the counter-attack initiated by Overview, being one of the few which returned after clearing the hive from which siege worms and wolf beetles were attacking, the main force having been ambushed by a pair of siege worms.

In the Third Contact War, Chima served as a MEC pilot, commanding the heavy support group BATHIM [**B**eserker **a**nd **h**is **Thi**n-**M**en], participating in several offensives and the defence of Aiur.

Psychologically, Chima hasn't stood up to the wear that comes with eternal youth, the decades of his prime combined with the rapid advances of the Remnant has left him mentally fatigued. Having lived his life for combat his skills are on-par with a Asari-Commando [Though he has many benefits over them given his genetic augmentations.]. For him, advances hold little wonder, and he chooses to live more because it's expected of him than anything else, taking most of his joy from creating large explosions, and the emotion of others through psionic bonds.

.

**Garrus Vakarian**

_'Being a good Turian put us almost at the same level as the Krogan. Bad Turians need to be there, and here, in order to tell the rest when they go too far, and do something about it.'_

Much less in touch with his father ['By the book had us try to exterminate a species for the crime of existing!']. Remember' how in ME2 if you're more renegade he's 'Justice comes from the barrel of the gun?', or at least, so I'm told. Imagine that, but with him actively trying to be good and reign in those tendencies.

Oh, and as you know, he's undergoing Spectre Training.

.

**Ashley Williams/Kaiden Alenko:**

Ashley is Psionic. No other notable changes.

.

**Jenkins, Maka Oordu **

Other than surviving, no changes to Jenkins.

Maka Oordu is an Indigenous-Australian Marine, the sought stereotypically able to survive through whatever you dish out, slap you, dress you down for doing it wrong, and then doing it right to you. Slightly higher ranking and much more sombre than Jenkins, he's currently being considered for the N program… However he's not going to get that much screen time.

.

**Guuba 'The Krogan Programmer'**

_'Everyone is always so surprised that I'm a bit wizard and I have a brain behind my crest… It's almost like everyone's forgotten we got to the nuclear age on our own.'_

Guuba was born and raised shortly before the Krogan Rebellions, finishing his schooling during the tense period where everyone was predicting war and waiting for the first swing. At the time, he was considered a skilled programmer, and not just for a Krogan. When war broke out, he joined a Salarian mercenary group, using both his expertise and bulk to great effect, and his affiliation shielded him from much of the backlash against Krogan's who hadn't yet joined the war effort against the Council.

After the war, he returned to his love, and has dabbled in many careers over the years, only rarely working as a merc [Such as during his stint during the 'Geth Uprising'.], more often having to use his fighting skills to survive attacks by those that consider him to be a race traitor. He's a known information broker and suspected black hat, however he does rather little, and has proven rather useful to Spectres every now and again in return for protection.

.

**Jodam Bau**

No changes from canon… Of course, there's not much in-canon information I know, so consider this a 'I can't think of anything in particular.'.

.

**Commisar Carla Campos**

_'Why I constantly have to work with Cerberus confounds me… I wish they weren't out of our jurisdiction.'_

A Brazilian orphaned at a young age, Carla is the very model of a Commisar, and often deals with Cerberus much to her dismay. She's mildly racist and despite the end of the age of nations is rather nationalistic. She often works alongside Cerberus due to her investigative skill and psionic ability, which she despises because Cerberus is one of the few groups outside of her reach, seeing as how they are chosen and protected as they have to be ready to defend Humanity from the enemies without, which includes infiltrators, something that allows them to keep more secrets than everyone except the nobilty.

.

**Tali'Zorah**

Slightly more competent than expected from canon. Of course, just about everyone makes that change…

.

**Urdnot Wrex**

Was born shortly after the Rachni were wiped out [To give him an age for this fic.], otherwise no change… If you can call the rough DOB a change.

.

* * *

**AN:**

I recently decided to start long-war again after having angrily pushed it aside… I was delighted by the new [Beta-15B, I think.] starting location choices. My short list was, Argentina], Nigeria, Japan, and Australia. Everything else either didn't make the cut, or I dropped because the benefits were something I could get later [Though India was very tempting].

In my experience, mobility is king. I use strict screening, so I dropped Australia after finding out what the better soldier boost was [Piddly aim, small but maybe useful will, and a unnoticeable defence bonus], and then I thought of my Fic. Well, I'm testing Nigeria and Brazil. The Soldier boost for Australia also fits my fic of Australia holding out surprisingly well to the point of being the only resisting nation to join the Alliance… To my amusement though, Australia was the country lost at the start in my Brazil run through…

Oh, and yes, currently short. But there's been a bunch of other updates to the side stories, like the Codex, and the total word count adds up to almost a full update [Shh, ignore the AN word counts]… It's also much faster.


	12. Commanding the Normandy

**AN:** A month? I really am sorry, my net went down for almost a month which did most of the delaying, general busyness delayed the rest.

* * *

"AH-TEN-SHUUUN!"

David bellowed across the Normandy's dock, his parade voice filling the space as some 50 pairs of boots did their very best to leave their imprint on the steel decking. As small as it was, the frigate was about to be at full strength.

"PRE-SEEENT ARMS!"

The marine compliment brought their weapons up, 15 Split-Jaw riffles clicked in unison as they went from 'Ease' to 'Kinetic'.

"Second compliment! This is the ASV Normandy, how will you serve her?!"

"With distinction and pride!" 50 voices bellowed, leaving the room echoing.

"And how will she serve you?!"

"By destroying those that overstay their welcome!"

"At ease. Master of Marines!"

I fell out of formation beside Anderson, coming to the front.

"Lieutenant Commander Aleandrea Shepard reporting for duty."

"She's a fine vessel." Anderson spoke flatly, the words purely ceremonial.

"So she is." My response was just as flat.

"She's your vessel now."

"You're leaving big boots."

"You'll fill them." A hint of a smile flitted across Anderson's face, he meant the words for more than their ceremonial purpose. Without another word or motion, he stepped back and marched to the side, allowing me to take his place.

"AH-TEN-SHUUUN!" I bellowed, it was my turn to welcome them, and I found myself loosing a bet, there was no sign of confusion on the compliments eyes.

"ASV Normandy flesh compliment. I've got an empty vessel to crew. You up to the task?!"

"Sir! Yes sir!"

I held the silence for a moment.

"Normandy flesh compliment, welcome aboard. Fall out."

I watched as the crew began filing for the airlock, Presley took a moment to stand beside me.

"Are we formally greeting the _support_ compliment?" He sounded like he wanted to spit.

"No, they're arrival's going to be staggered anyhow and I'd rather keep things smooth. Besides, Tali's already aboard…"

"I take it you objected strenuously."

"At length and volume... I've a feeling you'll have an aneurysm when you find out who Urdnot Wrex works for."

"I already have, I've already paid to replace the data-pad I broke."

"Hmmm… Well once this lot is through we can go on in, I'm thinking we head after the Matriach's daughter, whatever her name is, before picking up the X-Com operative, that way we can drop her off quickly… The Spectre will be last to come aboard, so I'll make my speech to the crew once the two of us have had our chat… We'll talk later, make sure no one breaks anything, I need to speak with the diurnal commissar."

"Remember, 'Enemy without.'." A hint of a smile reached Pressly's face as he turned away, leaving me to face the commissar. It was almost like he forgot I was a noble which brought it's own protections.

.

The 'diurnal' commissar was a short woman, mostly likely to avoid the uncanny valley given that she was a rather thorough Jensen. Synth flesh covered her completely, giving her a natural skin-tone, somewhat unusual for a commissar given the normal shiny black plastic look.

"Somos purificados pelo fogo."

"Viglo Confido. You must be happy to rise in station so?" Straight for the heart she charged. Joy is me.

"Only in that I see karma do it's job. And no, I'm not going to tell you why I see karma at work." I spoke quietly, with a motion directing Carla to walk with me away from everyone else.

"It's good to see my briefing wasn't wasted, just remember you're only in charge of a frigate. It would be nice if we got along though…" She smiled what looked to be a rather sincere smile.

"Commissar Compos, if I wasn't a Noble and Knight of Cerberus I'm sure you'd be trying to take me to a cell just this minute with a forced meld, given I'm a spiritualist, suspected xenophile and I work with Batarians without clenched teeth most of the time. I suspect that you however are a distraction and that I'll have to worry about Commissar York more-"

"And just like that, the goodwill left the airlock. But I can settle for brutal honesty. You should be very glad I'm about to be a very busy person. Given your tendencies however, why protest the alien compliment so far as to get a reprimand?"

"It is an… inane decision for a number of reasons, but I suppose when you get to a certain height you can't help but talk out of your brass… I'll thank you for the warning though. Given you reminded me that I'm only in charge of a frigate I'm not quite high enough to have you assigned to me specifically?"

"That's correct."

"Damn, I was looking forward to hearing how low my pride rating is." I faked a smile.

"If you have to ask, it is too low… I will admit, I'm surprised you're speaking as you are."

"Quietly and away from everyone else? Don't worry, you'll get to see me be all prim and proper sooner rather than later… It looks like they're beginning to shuffle in the last of the 'day watch', do you plan on staying to greet the aliens as they arrive with me?"

"Yes. Commissar York will have already made sure we've been assigned an appropriate space, and I know you don't plan on entering long-term until everyone else is aboard. You are lucky to have an XO as good as you do, that you can leave so much to him."

"It means I get to play in the boots I prefer in between bouts of playing at ship psychologist… Besides, have a high ranking mother, you can pull the strings that forced you to the position."

I got a hint of a smile as our path turned towards the Normandy again, this one actually looking rather real.

-XXXXX-

I narrowed my eyes slightly as a Turian and Slarian approached, followed by some dockhands bearing luggage.

"Commander Shepard. Commisar. I'm Spectre Bau, we have much to discuss."

"We do, and you are?" I turned my head slightly to acknowledge the Salarians second.

"Candidate Vakarian-" He paused as my eyes narrowed slightly, the Salarian smiled.

"Wonderful yes? They decided since I was mentoring another I could watch a provisional. I'm reminded they have a sense of humour."

"I'm sure they've got what they consider a very good reason for their choice, we simply get to live downhill. Welcome aboard, we've much to discuss."

With a smile I turned to the airlock, waiting for the others to follow so it could perform it's final decontamination procedure for the day, certain I was going to love the news the Salarian was bringing… Unfortunately shooting messengers was frowned upon.

"So, have the two of you been briefed on me?"

"Yes." Vakarians flanged voice spoke. "You're training is a little overly combative however such Spectres are needed, despite their life expectancies."

"Yes, I hear if I survive the first few months, I'm expected to last a year, and then about 20 years. I'll have to aim to be like the few Asari spectres."

"Yes, Tevos is the current record holder at 234 years, lots of time spent in hospital. Quite skilled, owns a small fleet."

"Mmm, perhaps I'll have to travel to Remnant space with Alliance authorisation, get some real gene-mods. Oh, I take it you know we're planning on picking up an X-Com operative?"

"Yes. It's already been decided approvable, as long as all Byte Geists are left at home."

"Thought the council would like to see Remnant combat gear. You do know it's likely to be out of date?"

"You're assuming the STG doesn't know where they're up to, if not how to replicate it."

"Since it'd require going through Alliance networks and you'd never spy on an ally given all the laws against it, it's a safe assumption, unless you've something you want to admit?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that the STG is breaking intergalactic law, it's too large. My own operations are also classified outside of your reach until you've already got the information"

Vakarian coughed into his hand just before the doors opened, hiding a word suspiciously close to the high Turian word betrayer, alerting all of us to exactly what he thought of that explanation. It almost brought a smile to my face as I stepped into the ship and turned to a saluting private, obviously the one playing tour guide.

"Private Mendez, this is Spectre Bau and Candidate Vakarian, please show them to their bunks and bring them to my office."

"Yessir. If you two will follow me?"

-XXXX-

I looked up from booking a test period at Acturus as the door slid open, taking a moment to remember which private it was that I sent with Bau before I looked like an idiot.

"Thank you Mendez, dismissed. Come on in, take a seat." I looked back down, blanking various data pads and moving them to one side for later, looking up just in time to see the Spectre to sit down, the Turian however remained standing… After a couple of seconds I moved a file over onto the wall screens on the back, which showed two documents. One was just black lines, the other was a dossier on one Garrus Vakarian, being Bau's current trainee.

"So, how accurate are your dossiers?" I smiled as Bau had the good nature to snort upon deciding which one was his.

"Surprised you're not showing us Alliance Dossiers."

"I am. However given your relative unimportance according to the alliance, they're just a copy of the Council ones, and I'm not paying broker prices, but now that the humour's done with, care to tell me how the Council has decided to handle the demand for a human lead hunt for Saren?"

"You're going to be given provisional Spectre status for the mission. You are a Spectre solely for this, no publicity, and I have to at least keep in contact. After the mission your status will be revaluated, your status may be stripped for whatever reason by the council or I, and an actual Spectre's authority supersedes yours."

I leant back in my chair.

"The moment I introduce myself as a Spectre and someone believes me, it's going to reach the news. There's going to be questions and I know that were I to lose Spectre status the Council would be… Seen poorly. Meaning that provisional is more a case of allowing you to supersede my decisions"

"The status is rare. I'm sure they felt the need for provisional. I've also been told to assist you in the mission, quietly."

"Which means you're stuck on the ship unless we can claim serendipity being behind your presence. Doesn't that also mean Candidate Vakarian will need to remain on board?"

"Candidates get no special status, and Spectres don't always stay next to them. If you want to deploy him you can do so safely."

I looked to Vakarian, slowly nodding as he tried his best to hide his annoyance at being ignored.

"I won't be taking any of the newcomers, including you, down until I can perform some sort of training exercise. After we drop of Benezia's daughter and pick up the X-Com operative I plan on stopping for at least a couple of days at Arcturus, we'll run some exercises so I can gauge everyone's skill level. I don't mean this as an insult Vakarian."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Mako is cramped enough as is."

I wasn't able to stop my eyebrow from raising, I wasn't expecting humour this early.

"I'll have them make some room for a second, I'm sure we can cramp deck 3 further safely. We're going to take it slow getting to Therum to so some intelligence can be gathered. With luck we'll be able to get some information on the dig site, I'm not looking forward to engaging huntresses on unfamiliar ground, even if Benezia only assigned greens to keep Liara safe. I'd be disappointed if the STG didn't have something for me by tomorrow given you're here Bau." I smiled a fake smile that he didn't even acknowledge. "If there's nothing else, I think you two can go settle in."

After a moment the two got up and left, leaving me to deal with paper work, and figuring out what specifics I could on 'Provisional Spectre Status'… It felt like a damn field promotion being given right next to a news anchor broadcasting live.

-XXXX-

**Therum- Liara's dig site outskirts.**

"If they're going at top speed, they'll be here within a day. Extraction won't be here for a day and a half. Liara's set up won't hold against a dedicated push."

The lead huntress grimaced.

"It's decided, we'll all rest and reinforce the perimeter and wait, if we need to we can assist. Were they sure about the Muton?"

"She was seen boarding, we'll have to prepare for her. If it comes down to it we could try to seal ourselves in the ruins."

"We can't risk the volcano erupting… I'm sure Benezia would find some way to let us know her displeasure if we got her daughter trapped in an erupting volcano, even beyond death… That is all."

The lead huntress walked off towards her bunk. It was a boring duty, watching after Liara without letting her know they existed, but it would be over soon… Assuming Gabna didn't screw it all up.

-XXXX-

"Commander, we've found a Geth frigate hiding behind the moon."

I looked up to the roof in annoyance, reaching over to my omni-tool, authorising a javelin.

"3 round burst, second set on a half second delay. After that mop up as you see fit and return to the set course, keeping an eye out for AA. Message Bau, get him on the horn and tell him to make sure no ship leaves the planet… If they've already taken her the frigate wouldn't still be here… Joker, new orders, once you've dropped us up enter high orbit, shoot anyone that tries to leave without our say so."

"Aye commander."

I looked to those prepping for the mission alongside me before, our thoughts of a quick talk and maybe a smash and grab disappearing in a puff of smoke. I quickly went to shipwide coms.

"Ok everyone we're now at combat stations, masks on and boots magnetic. The Geth have gotten here first, and I think it's time to send regards from Eden Prime, what about you lot!?"

There was some cheering from the bridge crew as the marines around me sped up, getting into their combat armour as quickly as possible.

"Good. Joker, fire when ready."

-XXXXX-

Gabna slowed as he saw the Geth stumble, he'd never seen that before, even the Asari paused.

"Report!"

"Communications disabled… Communications online, downloading data dump. Frigate destroyed by stealth vessel, likely human."

"How the hell-!?"

"Blueshift of a ship entry was recorded, before the ship could be spotted and identified the frigate was fired upon. It is believed that The Normandy has arrived and accidentally located the frigate before attacking with stealth rounds. Addendum, based on communications drop out and combat time, it's likely EMP weaponry was used again, which is believed to be the product of nuclear rounds. Addendum, all aerospace traffic has been grounded under Spectre authorisation and martial law has been put in effect due to the frigates presence."

Gabna slowly swallowed as he digested that information.

"They likely wouldn't try to drop the mountain on us, but now we're trapped... Anrea, did you have a backup plan?"

"… We could take our shuttle. It won't get too far, but it'll get to the relay, after which we can drift and set a beacon."

"I take it there's a reason you're bringing this up when aerospace traffic has been grounded?"

"It's a huntress shuttle, our cloaking may not be up to Alliance standards, but it should see us out, this isn't exactly a human colony."

"No, but there is a human ship in orbit, if it stays there we'll be spotted, and she's supposed to be recovered alive."

"We can avoid one ship. We need to hurry and find the other entrance, should they find Liara by the main, they may risk destabilizing the volcano to retrieve her first."

Gabna sneered at the huntresses as they began jogging ahead, mentally swearing to desecrate the grave of whichever Prothean thought it would be a good idea to build a base inside a volcano if he found it.

-XXXXX-

"Commander, I've got a solid view of the landing zone, we'll have to use the plan B like we expected, defences are light but include AA, there's some movement higher up on the mountain as well… Loading the map to your HUD with the drop point now."

"Jenkins, Oordu, Kaiden, jump in, it's plan B. Remember Jenkin's, Kaiden's not wearing Firaxite so remember that cover is a thing you should use."

Yessir. You driving?"

"Don't tempt me, Kaiden take the wheel. Ok, everyone behind the lines! Setting barriers."

I tapped the drop button, bringing up a weak kinetic barrier that'd prevent the wind from throwing anything around while the Mako rolled out, before quickly taking my seat and strapping in.

"Ok Commander, bay opening in three, two, one. Care to bring me back a lamp?"

I ignored joker in favour of checking my weapon one last time as I sat cramped next to Jenkins, the Mako lurched, rolling out the back of the Normandy as anti-grav and thrusters kicked in, 'lander' clamps locking down on the Mako's wheels noisily.

It was go time.

* * *

**AN:**

Cliffhanger! Except no one's expecting the group to cut through the Geth any slower than a hot chainsaw through molten butter.

Anyhow, warning, Long. TL;DR, Humans speak certain languages, Shepard speaks certain languages, and yes, Nuclear EMPs work in space, they just work differently [Based on my understanding of physics.].

.

I'd like to address a review of chapter 8 that was refined over PM. Any sufficiently large burst of EMR is an EMP, so yes, nukes cause EMPs in space, just not in the same way as in atmosphere.

From my level of knowledge, the specifics would be a combination of the IR creating a weak EMP through the ship as if you pointed a scaled up microwave gun at it, followed by a light induced current going to town on the poor ship, thinking it was safe to dress up in a metal overcoat, which will in some ways act like a E3 and E2 NEMP. As for the EMP of one blowing up inside a ship, well let's just say for now only Reapers need to worry about that and as such I don't quite care as much if my technobabble was a little off for that one, however if you know more about physics [Year 12 Physics] and want to correct me as to the effects of a nuclear bomb going off next to a space ship, shoot me a PM… And now to my planned AN, since it comes up now:

I'd like to address the translation convention for Humans for those who're interested:

The Alliance officially speaks Portuegese [Brazil did conquer the world after all.], Ethereal Basic [Mutons and Thin-Men live on Earth.] and English [Europe and Australia both speak it and survived relatively whole. Asia didn't and Africa left.]. Minor European languages survive and are still taught, as is Afrikaans [Mostly due to the Remnant today, but previously out of respect for those that sought peace on another world rather than draw more blood from humanity], but many Asian languages have died, and are only used by people being secretive… Simply studying one puts you on a watchlist.

The Remnant officially speaks Afrikaans and English, having drawn heavily from Africa, while taking a significant number of Australians and Europeans. All Pre-Exodus languages are taught, as is Ethereal Basic, though in this case it's mostly for sciences where it's begun taking the place of Latin and Greek. Hindi is also a fairly common language, given their non-insignificant numbers.

Oh, and X-Com and Alliance officials are expected to be in the process of learning Gal-Standard, an artificial language made for trade which is maintained by the Council, and it's taught as an elective in schools by both the Alliance and the Remnant. Of course, all the officials may actually know is how to ask for the bathroom, and several words that have been corrupted to be cusses.

Also, this will almost never come up, but when I use other languages deliberately, know that you can plug it into google translate and it will tell you what I was willing to let it mean after struggling to get it to translate properly at least once, which takes a surprising amount of time. The only exception will be legacy phrases, such as Viglo Confido.

.

Since it may interest you, Aleandrea knows Portuegese [Fluent/Uni Educated/Native.], Afrikaans [Fluent/10th grade level/Accent.], Ethereal-Basic [Fluent/10th Grade level/Accent.], English [Fluent/Uni Educated/Native.], Gal-Standard [Fluent, Human Accent.]. She's capable of extreme rudeness in High-Turian, has a basic understanding of High-Thesian, can hold conversations in Low- and Mid- caste Batarian, understands the basics of Qurian and Salarian, and knows a number Krogan curses. She can also greet the remaining races in their own language without sounding like a parrot [Exception of course with the Hanar, who speak with light.]… She's quite the linguist.


	13. A Blue VIP

A quiet high pitched beeping filled the cabin.

"That can't be right, those AA rockets can't reach this far."

"Aliens are stupid, overconfident people are dead, slow our forward motion further."

"Yes commander." Kaiden's voice was quiet as the Makobegan to slow hard, rockets firing to lift the Mako's front slightly as the between wheel antigrav system struggled in its low power mode.

And suddenly the beeping became a whine.

"Brace for evasive."

"Kaiden if you get us-"

"Stow it!" I cut Jenkin's off, you didn't disrupt a thinking piolet in a combat situation, though I was wishing we were using a shuttle, or even a Hammerhead instead. For all Hammerhead's were made out of tissue paper, they flew better than a brick…

Even if the Mako flew pretty good for a brick.

"Hitting in 20, no missile fire…. And off." The whine ceased as we dropped below the AA's firing arc, shortly before everyone was slammed forward by the Mako's landing.

"Ready to bail, I'll take the turret in manual. Kaiden, don't flip the Mako."

"Yessir." There was a snicker from Jenkins as I clambered over him to the turret; apparently he'd seen videos about my battlefield driving, he slid over to take my previous spot at the door quickly as we began moving.

"Geth sighted, firing."

"Activating Elerium core."

"Let's see them touch our tanks." Oordu's voice drew a laugh from Jenkins as I opened fire, raking the area with hypervelocity fire, streams of ionised gas trailing from my targets to the Mako's machine gun, my sights quickly filling with wrecked frames and rockets gutted before they got close.

.

The Mako's greatest asset was also it's greatest liability. An elerium core provided power to the heavy tank, running the anti-grav system that covered the undercarriage, as well as additional shielding. This gave the Mako speed almost on par with hover tanks with almost as much armor as Krogan Tonkas, as well as assisting in jumps, insertions, and dealing with rough terrain.

However, the computer that ran the AG system however somehow managed to always suck balls. Despite the suspension you could almost feel every pebble that ran beneath the tank, hit a large enough rock and the Mako would roll for laughs, and the Mako was almost always faster than the driver expected when you needed… Additionally, Elerium cores are well known for being unstable, a shot that did punch through the armour and shields could gut the tank and kill the crew in a flash of green plasma in an explosion that would remain instantaneous even with the best recording running a slow action replay.

.

The one benefit of the Makos erratic movement is that the Geth constantly fired wide with their weapons while the main cannon only needed to be pointed in the general direction of them.

"They're barely pinging the shields, are we sure these are Geth and not training drones?"

"I'm just going to enjoy the recording. Ok, coming up on the outer perimeter, we have walking turrets."

The Collosi, as we had been informed what they were, fired their heavy shells almost as soon as we were in LOS, some clever thruster work by Kaiden sent my shot flying off god knows where while preventing their fire from scratching the shields, and we began to trade with heavy machine guns.

It appeared the Geth were using anti-personal HMGs, their rounds would explode on hitting the Mako's barrier and most fragments would do little more than scratch the paint if they were lucky enough to be traveling in the right direction to get through the shields spin. The Mako however was set to anti-mechanical rounds, ricocheting whole off their shields to burry themselves meters into the dirt with barely any sign they existed.

Their shields gave first, much to our relief despite it being what we expected. Within seconds of the first Collosi's shields failing I had almost sawn it's head off and sent a number of rounds through it's torso. I used the cannon to kill the smaller Geth in between HMG bursts at the remaining Colossus, their high explosive nature often overwhelming their shielding and sending them flying riddled with shrapnel.

.

"It's down, status?"

"Shield is stable at 60% max temp and cooling. We've got some microleaks between plates one and two draining omnigel, however two is holding solid. Ammo is at 95% for the cannon, 97% for HMG."

Kaiden's voice had a hint of amusement as we rolled past the Geth's destroyed platforms.

"For genocidal AI's they really are quite tame. It's almost like they've only been spending enough effort to keep up with everyone else as far as armaments go. Unless there trying not to show us how much they have?"

Guuba's voice came over the channel.

"They could just have yet to produce any of their brighter ideas, something to keep in mind. We're getting partial transmissions from Geth in your area, their codes evolved enough I don't know what they're saying however I've noted a backup stream. It appears they have a beacon or two we haven't spotted."

"Hmmm… Concerning, make an official note on that. You sharing the data with Tali?"

"Yes. I'm helping him with translation, I've got more up to date data streams from the fleet. He also hasn't offered to remove my faceplate for the last 5 minutes." Tali sounded oddly exited that Guuba stopped offering death threats.

"You stopped with the annoying questions."

"This is a combat channel, relevant stuff only!"

The channel went silent instantly, much to my relief. I didn't need to hear childish bickering while in a combat zone."

-XXXX-

"Update. Normandy ground team ETA- 15 minutes."

The group stilled, even as the Geth continued to search.

"ETA from second entrance to T'soni?"

"11 minutes."

"Shit!"

"Keep on it, we need to find the entrance! Geth, can you activate the laser to get her out if needed?"

"One would need to take the shuttle to the primary entrance for in case of eruption. And would have to have left 2 minutes ago."

"… Could their transport make it to the minimum safe distance?"

"... Uncertain."

-XXXX-

"Fucking Hoppers!"

I was tracking the platforms with the Mako's HMG, but they were jumping too often to get a solid burst in.

"That's what you get for complaining about the AI overlords not being so lord like." Alenko's voice held a hint of a smile as we made our way towards the dig site, sporting micro-leaks from kinetic shrapnel as well as both laser burns and shattered hull sections from where Hoppers with infantry scale 'Cryo Lasers' had hit. I had long since made a mental note to kill whichever alien [For it was a Council invention.] with a real laser.

Thus far I was glad the wheels had held.

"Ok, narrow section in sight, if you could hurry up and kill them before we have to get out-"

"I'm working on it!"

One would think that Hoppers, however fast, could be killed simply because their jumps had to obey the laws of physics. However after the first three, they learned their shields were useless and had their mass effect cores ready to push them in a random direction if my fire got to close.

It was making me wish for the simulated code black missions. At least Thin-Men couldn't jump in two directions, fortuneately Hoppers made a more satisfying sound when destroyed.

"Got one! Two left… One!"

A hopper landed too close to where the canon was already pointing, as was blown to smithereens.

"Last one's moving away!" Jenkin's voice sounded angry as he watched the scanner.

"Probably bait. Assaults out, Alenko keep the engine warm in case we need to fall back, you have the turret."

"Worried about the stupid AI's commander?"

"It's home ground and they've had time to reinforce, let's not replay the Remnant/Alliance first military play offs."

"Yessir." Oordu sound almost embarrassed as I corrected her.

.

The entrance to the find was little more than a small cave opening, on estimate just enough for a Muton to get through if he squeezed, though it went up rather high. It also had the beginnings of a door set up around it.

The height was probably how the catwalks had been brought in, the ones a few scattered Geth were firing from.

We responded with IR lasers and dives for cover as we took stock. There were maybe 5 standard platforms, a Juggernaut, and another two hoppers. Already a standard platform lay with it's chest converted to slag, and the battle quickly became an attempt to stay in the scarce cover that remained useful while preventing the Hoppers from flanking us or the Juggernaut from closing to within it's reach.

Within moments the first Hopper was down, having used it's mass effect core to dodge where it guessed Jenkins would shoot, leaving it prey my biotics, sending it crashing to the ground to be slagged by Oordu, only for the other to use my rock as a temporary grounding point, firing at point blank in the fraction of a second it was present. I felt the area around my chest cool drastically and as I was clipped by one of it's limbs as it bounced to the wall behind us, the plate fractured. Fortuneately, Jenkins managed to hit the platform dead centre seconds after.

"Kineticing!" Jenkins shouted as his splitjaw clicked into rail mode, gas hissing as it passed over the now opened laser segments.

"Alea Duck!"

Oordu, though forced down by Geth fire, provided a half second of warning before the Juggernaut rounded my cover, swinging it's arm at chest height, planning to crush me against the rock, only for the swing to go wide as I had already began ducking and pulling back, my left arm having released my riffle and begun glowing violet as I prepared to strike.

It turns out that Juggernauts were actually made for fighting, it kicked me in the chest and forced me down before I could strike and begun bringing it's gun to bear, I quickly brought my gun around and shot it's, the laser travelling along the side of the gun and ruining it, while creating a hole in it's chestplate. Not a moment later, kinetics began raking it's barrier and Oordu began firing her laser at the Juggernaught, gouging deep holes into it's right arm and shoulder before her gun whined.

Prepared to give it's last moments, it rose it's leg to crush me, powerful hydraulics pulling back while artificial muscle tensed before pouncing almost immediately into my glowing hands, slowed momentarily by my barrier as they uncoiled and slamming my elbows into the ground, the hydrolics straining against my biotics as Jenkins and Oordu through everything they had except grenades at it.

Finally, it's shield faltered, and as Jenkins fired into it's left flank Oordu struck it's head with a laser, and moments later I had pushed it away, and begun scrambling back to cover as the Geth tried to kill me before I could recover, the Juggernaut platform finally clearing their firing lines.

"Fucking fucking fuck! Draw their fire!"

"On it!"

My riffle on the ground I drew my pistol, smoothly rising out of cover to destroy a Geth's head before opening with my biotics, trying to keep one of the two remaining Geth pinned down… But with so many platforms destroyed, it had forgotten how to duck.

By the time the last one had fallen, perhaps a minute of terror and trained responses had passed, the only damage being to some of my armour plates and some warm shielding units that were currently cooling, and by the time we'd taken stock and I retrieved my riffle, mine had already cooled enough to start projecting a weak barrier.

-XXXX-

"Defending platforms destroyed. No casualties inflicted."

All eyes in the elevator turned to the speaking Geth.

"… How long until we get there?"

"3 minutes. We will likely arrive immediately after they free T'soni."

"Wonderful. Let's hope the snot nosed brat is wrong…"

Though everyone was already tense, now some were reconsidering their lives… A fight in an erupting volcano was not something anyone wanted.

-XXXX-

"I see her!"

"Who? Who are you!?"

I quickly ran up to Jenkins, locking eyes on Liara, it only took a few moments for me to confirm it visually, and she was in quite the state.

Trapped behind a barrier curtain, and within a kinetic barrier suspended in mid-air, with her arms held out no less… I was glad I wasn't in Jenkin's head.

"I'm Aleandrea Shepard. Have you experienced a Human meld before?"

"I- No, no I have not."

"Well then, you're about to have your head start glowing and feel my thoughts, so if you'd take a quick breath and embrace eternity for me this will go much smoother. Jenkins, Oordu, bring up some concealment and cover both for the curtain and behind."

I took a deep breath as I walked around the side of the barrier, putting solid rock between Liara and I, looking out for just a moment as I begun the meld, lines of purple streaking out to connect us… Immediately I felt like I was looking upon a caged rabbit, doing it's best to sit still and remain unseen but shaking in fear.

'Still baby blue, I'm not planning on going deep, you've nothing to fear.'

"H- You! I thought these needed to be consensual!?" Like most first timers, she shouted, which had the side effect of echoing in my head as a shout as well. If things kept going this well I'd need a panedol.

'Then mind control wouldn't work, not that I'm quite rated that high. Take a couple of deep breaths, and just think loudly for me, what're you doing in that trap?'

'I, one of my mother's commanders came, claimed she was collecting me, but she had Geth following her as well as a Krogan in blood pack colours. I didn't know they were with her when I hit the button for the curtain, but I hadn't yet deactivated it's safties.'

'I see. How would we let you out?'

'I…' "Why are you here?" At least her words didn't come through as a shout, she sounded less scared now, more concerned.

'Benezia was implicated in an attack on Eden Prime recently. I'm a Spectre, and have been sent to collect you, just in case.'

'I- I see… To get me out you'll have to reach the upper entrance and work your way down. I hadn't found it yet, but I know where it would be, I've got it marked out on my omni-tool, but the others have already gone for it. If I'm right, they could be here any moment.'

I began quietly swearing, keeping it out of the link. The last thing I needed was to command a firefight through a barrier curtain.

'The group that left for the other entrance, did any have lasers?'

'Just the Krogan I think, he had large riffle that looked like a scaled up version of a Batarian laser.'

"Jenkins! Oordu! We need some actual cover in front of the barrier, we've got a Krogan with a laser coming that way." I shook my head… This was going to get really messy.

'Ok. I take it you've realised we're not about to just let them take you to your mother, even if they could right now. Since you gave them where the upper entrance could be, can you?'

'I… My omni-tool is open, I've got the map on a broadcast folder.'

'Thank you. I'm sorry you're caught in this tug of war.' With that passing though I disengaged from Liara's mind, turned off my suits comms, and opened a private channel to Pressley, my left omni-tool opening with a flick of my wrist.

"Commander?"

"Presley, get Joker to land and make sure all our psychics are awake. I'm sending you a map with drop locations. Once you're done I need you to park the Normandy somewhere where it can watch the zone I'm marking in red."

"Yes commander. We'll be there in half an hour."

"Sooner, come back to drop of the sleeping psychics if you need to, I need to defend our vip through a barrier curtain."

"Yes commander. I'm getting an ETA of 6 minutes for the first drop point."

I updated the map.

"Ok, 7 minutes for you."

-XXXX-

Anrea felt her stomach go cold as she listened to the bug just outside the barrier curtain, concealed underneath a rock.

"Forwarded to the consensus. Forwarded to Soverign. It is expected we'll have orders shortly after we've arrived."

"… Stop the elevator and send us up. We'll need to be near the top if we're ordered to retreat, and we'll be able to get down in time if we're not."

"Yes Anrea-Lead."

-XXXX-

"Pressley, this is Shepard, there's no one in here. How's Ashley and Jadaar?"

"Jadaar's awake and ok, Ashley's stabilised but it still sleeping. I believe you're going to schedule some metaconcert practice?"

"Of course. Short distance portals shouldn't be knocking people out without a thought of warning, especially when they're held for only a few seconds."

"I'll take your word for it sir. You going to stay down much longer?"

I took a moment to look at the ground around the upper entrance before kicking a rock.

"No. Tracking this group would likely be more trouble than it's worth, they'll likely be willing to outwait us to. Pick us up and unless Bau says otherwise set course for the Arcturus."

-XXXX-

**Normandy: Engineering deck.**

Wrex smiled as he looked at the data pad, something had passed through shadow-net to him from the Broker, at no price, apparently flagged for all Krogan operatives.

"Of interest. This is an Alliance newscast. Watch the whole way through."

**Breaking News – Krogan Smuggled into Remnant Space.**

Tapping play the video showed an image of a woman standing before the Alliance-Remnant embassy, likely not the real thing given the lack of thoroughfare.

"Greeting sentients, this is Kate Lockwell of ANN, recently Remnant customs located a group of 5 Krogan who had successfully stowed away into Remnant space. Currently called 'The Lucky Quint', no information has been or is being released as to who they are or how they got in. The Citadel Council immediately demanded that they be deported to Alliance space under threat of embargo, something which was replied with using laughter and derisive comments coming from Remnant ambassadors on the Citadel. After a tense wait of 4 hours, Remnant ambassador Donald Udina held a press conference."

The video switched to the Ambassador speaking before a blank screen of Udina's face on a green backdrop, the lack of reporters on scene showing that it was recorded without their presence, something rarely done and only where attacks were feared.

"My fellow sentients, before I say anything else on the matter of the Genophage, I'd like to again remind everyone why economic sanctions and threats of embargo cause the average citizen to roll around in laughter, while electing to increase the defence budget.

We produce more than we need, our population including true AI's is incredibly small compared to the amount of resources we have on hand in almost every area. In almost all aspects the Remnant is a post-scarcity economy. We have achieved which the Quarian's once dreamt, and unlike them, we haven't been overthrown by our robots and we have the ability to repel a Council invasion. The only thing the outside world provides is new ideas, which is the only thing we'd lose as we don't conduct espionage.-"

That met a snort from everyone listening, which was everyone in engineering, even if most were just to keep an eye on the Krogan mercenary.

Upstairs in the mess, a very similar snort came from those around the table, though just as many were watching the Krogan 'programmer'.

"With that out of the way, the Remnant doesn't intend to cure the genophage.-"

Wrex's pad began to dent, and Gor'ria slowly reached over for the riffle on the table, Wrex barely watching her out of his peripheral vison. Several men in the mess had their face go white.

"At least, but not in the fashion the Krogan truly yearn for and everyone else fears. We're not suddenly, for the first time since meeting the council, begin throwing around MELD. We're not going to give an aggressive species of explosive breeders back their breeding speed. The Remnant isn't made up of total morons.

Half the problem with the Krogan's declining population is their own death wish. 1 in 1000 is technically enough to sustain their population, it's true, however that will likely increase with our 'cure'. Additionally, while those of the Remnant could accept the numerous stillbirths the Salarians wrote into the Genophage as a stop-gap measure. That it remains however is nothing short of an atrocity. In the event that it is decided we can cure the Genophage, something else will take it's place, either a modified breeding cycle or partial sterility, that birth rates are simply lowered, instead of thousands being killed to remind the Krogan that they lost.

And, should we release a cure, it will appear as a method to both cure and replace the Genophage with our own measure such as to be without the possibility of only curing the Genophage, by the means of extremely detailed instructions scattered across the extranet, as well as messages being delivered through couriers.

To rioters that this hasn't calmed, I'd like to remind you that all Remnant ambassadors regularly back up, and we have bodies waiting for us in Remnant space if we get killed. There's no point wasting ammo, and attacking the embassy will merely annoy the Alliance instead of the Remnant. That is all."

The video stopped there, going back to Lockwell's face.

"As of yet, the Council has yet to respond, however many news groups are waiting both near the chambers and in embassy's around the station. For more on this, stay tuned for reports as the situation developed."

In engineering, a Krogan dropped a pad and walked away from a tense Muton, making for the elevator, while another Krogan in the mess hall made for the elevator, leaving behind a dented table and tense crew.

* * *

AN:

Background event. Wrex needs more of a reason than being around second to give his species another chance… He'll have more competition this time around though.

Also, yes, the chapter ends abruptly. I found it preferable to writing out Aleandrea's search of the ruins. As you might have guessed, Soveriegn's decided it's not in a position to throw away potentially useful tools.

And in the next chapter, you'll get the debriefing, Liara's preliminary interrogation, and the arrival of an X-Com operative... It's going to be a busy chapter.


	14. One Last Marine

**AN:** Hello! Sorry for the delays but I hope you enjoy. Marginally larger chapter than usual, a full AN appears at the end.

* * *

Oh by the religions of man was Liara getting on my nerves!

"We're not kidnapping you, we're here to extend an invitation to the Citadel on the behalf of Counciler Tevos-"

One would think after accepting salvation from the hands of Geth and Krogan one would be a little calmer, but whatever fear and shyness once gripped her was gone. And now, Liara was enjoying making me repeat my story.

"Yes, and you're the first Human Spectre, would you have me believe you're openly religious as well?"

That one made me want to growl at her, or even just glow violet. I didn't go asking about her relationship with metal poles did I?

"Finally." The shape of the Normandy came into view on the horizon. "There it is. You'll be able to confirm everything with Spectre Bau in a few moments." With a few motions I opened a channel to Bau, walking away from Liara as fast as I could without running.

.

"Yes Sheppard?"

"Can you or Vakarian watch the VIP? And did the Council want preliminary reports by voice?"

"Yes and yes. Due to the Geth presence they wish to hear the news themselves. The communications room is ready for delivery and debriefing."

"What time is it on the Citadel?"

"'Morning', in theory they've slept." Bau sounded mildly amused by the thought.

"I'll be thankful for that at least. A Jenkin's helmet camera was damaged but we should have some useable recordings from the others. Were you told about the new platforms?"

"It's troubling. It is possible that the Remnant may be allowed to contact the Geth after all."

"I hope so. I can't express how much I want this to be a splinter group with exceptionally buggy programming. Eyes on you soon."

I cut the channel as the Normandy finished landing, absently noting that Liara had finally fallen silent, looking over the Normandy as the outer airlock opened with stairs extending, this wasn't a combat zone after all.

"You know the drill, grunts and VIPs first." I almost rolled my eyes when Oordu motioned for Liara to follow her.

-XXXX-

I took a quick look around the circle. Everyone from the original ground team was there, to make sure little was missed, Bau as the actual Spectre and Tali'Zorah as the AI expert [I was surprised to begin with, however the informal tone meant she ended up being a better choice than Guuba.].

"I believe everything on the mission has been covered as best it can be in a preliminary debriefing, we'll get you the final reports as soon as possible. Has transport from Arcturus to the Citadel been arranged?"

"It has. How is she coping?"

"She's distressed. Benezia's commandoes came to retrieve her, but were assisted by Krogan and Geth so she knows something is very wrong, and she knows the invitation story isn't worth the breath it's carried on. Vakarian had the bright idea to mention the attack on Eden Prime and she put two and two together quickly, even though we've not told her anything of substance."

I might have been asked for informal, but I was smart enough to restrict my words and keep my voice neutral, though I thought I caught the signs of a Turian wince on Sparatus' face.

"Liara's transport won't be arriving until after the deadline, you can reveal as much or as little of substance to her as you wish. I presume since you haven't included it, you have not begun to question Liara?" Tevos' voice was rather calm, and was likely deciding this due to Vakarian's slip up. I found her insitance on informality surprising myself…

I wonder if she was trying to throw me off.

"I have not, I wished to complete preliminary debriefings first due to the time it would take, unless the Hierarchy and Union are planning on allowing psionic evidence."

"It is allowed of Spectre agents though it isn't preferred. Is there anything else?"

I took a final look around the circle, receiving a solid batch of small shakes.

"I simply wish to reiterate the importance of attempting formal contact with the Geth given what we've seen. So far we seem to have been lucky with their abilities, but I believe you've seen footage of Bytegeist drone combat, this needs to end before they upgrade, or decide to Von Neumann."

There was a quick look down by Tevos and Valern, followed by a glance down by Sparratus before he spoke, his harmonics revealing his annoyance.

"Then that will be all. Council out." The feed cut the moment the last syllable was out, part of me wondered if that was a cut phrase.

.

"That was a misstep, you're too new to try pushing your views on the Council. Otherwise, you did well. Everyone out, don't send Liara in yet."

There were glances but Bau's orders were followed when I didn't countermand them. I'd have to add following Bau's orders to the list of things I needed to run everyone through. He was technically the highest ranking person on the ship.

"I presume you wish to perform a psionic interrogation?" Bau finally spoke after the others left.

"Yes, I find they're quicker and more thorough. Given their preferences would you mind me performing a psionic interrogation, and then follow up with a verbal one? We can compare notes afterwards."

Bau nodded once, and I rose, heading for the door, opening it with a wave before peering out.

"Liara?"

-XXXX-

I looked up as the door to the captains quarters opened, Bau stood waiting at the entrance.

"Rehearsed, as if she was just asked all the same question?"

"I believe that's the common comparison. Yes, there's little in the way of difference, however as a xenopsychologist you may see otherwise." Bau slowly crossed to my desk, leaving a datapad beside my laptop.

"I'll finish compiling and send the reports to you for review. If you've can't think of anything to add feel free to send it along… Is there anything else you can think of?"

I watched Bau's face shift for a few seconds before he shook his head.

"No. It will be good to arrive at Arcturus."

"Yes. It will." I smiled as I waved for Bau to leave, picking up the pad with the interview's recording. Instantly I picked up on Liara having numbed somewhat, but there was no exhaustion beyond what one would expect of her having been trapped as she was. Asari were notorious for their limited psionic reserves in their youth, so I took the mind links strain instead.

Finally the recording stopped, and I isolated a segment and set it to loop.

.

"Spectre Shepard informed you as to our true purpose?"

"Yes… It is hard to believe. Yet it is hard not to believe."

"Why?"

"The memories Alea- Spectre Shepard showed me of Eden prime and her hearing of the recording could not be faked… Yet I could not imagine my mother supporting such an action. Yet I cannot dismiss the recording as tampered with out of hand given the escort sent for me."

.

I let the segment loop… Really it described the Council's reaction as well. 300 years and the Geth do this as their first confirmed action past the Veil? Yet it's not like we destroyed our own colony using fake Geth bots and have a bunch of Quarian-like vessels hidden away somewhere … Of course, if you looked at the conspiracy theories floating about more than a few thought the Geth platforms to be run by buggy VI's, not that I blamed them. Aiming was something that was well and truly finished with outside of new weapons these days, even Elcor rarely missed my more than a centimetre these days, and they were organic platforms on which military grade automated weapons were mounted, the Geth's accuracy suggested buggy Traverse VI's, or personal security VI's that were set to lethal while attempting capture.

-XXXX-

**Deep Space, Sovereign.**

And it was just now then Sovereign found proof of other's theories to a variety of aspects of Geth programming.

And came to the question of whether or not to begin making changes. They'd need to destroy the Geth eventually, and ordering the changes would make things harder…

However, it could possibly allow for the slow implementation of a kill switch…

.

'There have been too many setbacks. I cannot afford another. Especially with one starting to form on Noveria… Benezia should be able to head it off at least.'

And in an empty and relatively quiet spot in the middle of space, one of Humanities greatest fears began to be realised.

-XXXX-

**Arcturus Station**

"Flight path sent. Do not deviate." The flight controllers voice cut off with an annoyed tone, given how busy the station looked no one was really surprised.

"It appears they remember you Joker." Kaiden smiled from his spot in the co-pilots chair, happy to relax given how docking was entirely automated, even Joker leant back in his seat.

"No, if they did they'd remember it wouldn't matter. Looking forward to sparring with Spectres?"

"Given they'll have their hands tied behind their back with an Asari archaeologist?"

I'm not sure how Kaiden managed it, but he didn't look towards Bau at all, quite content to ignore the fact he wasn't in the room.

"I would have thought you'd be more concerned about the X-Com operative that we'll be picking up. Besides, I don't remember the Commander allowing Liara to do anything other than ask to remain on the ship."

"You must have missed her promising to consider the matter." That got a solid snort from Joker. Personally I agreed with him, commando trained and adult she might be, but I hadn't been ordered to keep Liara for the hunt and she was an X-ray civilian…

Even if she was a biotic and better trained than Tali'Zorah.

"I'm just looking forward to the few hours leave I have before we get going again. I bet I'll get some good recordings for later though when you play your rounds of X-Ray and -Com."

"You're forgetting that-"

"Shepard's the only one for whom the records would be sealed. And don't you remember her N1 records?"

"Yes, the commander currently standing behind us could take on the collective gods of war and create a harem out of them, but she's only Cerberus, not X-Com."

.

Joker paused for a moment, before turning around in his seat, his raised eyebrow begging for a response…

"Kaiden, I would like to remind you I'm MEC certified like all N forces, and I'm the current bar setter for unaugmented Human combat marksmanship in regards to both accuracy and speed?"

"I'm not saying you won't wipe everyone except him out first, but we're picking up an X-Com Mec operator."

"Well then, for homework you can revise how X-Com uses it's MEC forces, and how I use a MEC while you do the preliminary evaluations. And remember, I want you to be thorough with Liara, just in case it ends up decided she gets to stay on."

"Yes sir." And with that, Alenko decided to test his dejected voice.

"Good. Bau, would you mind meeting me in my office? Call Vakarian up as well."

.

I turned without waiting for a response, though I heard him follow a few moments after, his steps lighter than everyone else's, but most were just standing or sitting in place… Nice, quiet, orderly… I'd almost entirely caught up on my paperwork to, boredom was just starting to set in… Too bad most of the marines were leaving or I could do some more thorough rounds.

"What-"

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd rather wait until Vakarian arrived, for his reactions and thoughts, before we start the question-go-round."

"You've been doing some reading?" There was a slight head tilt as Bau moved away from the door, myself I decided to lean against my desk, glancing through data pads until I found that the data pad I wanted wasn't within reach.

"Yes. Spectre's have some interesting fine print, one area in particular leaves me with a profound sense of wonder."

The door opened.

"Shepard, Bau."

"Come in. Make yourself comfortable, and tell me what you know about a Spectre's wages."

He only moved his faceplates, his hands coming to rest by his sides.

"It's a living in the sense it'll pay for food. Additional funds can be obtained on request. Otherwise it's expected Spectre's will fund themselves through various means."

"I didn't find the request part, however I'll guess they're rather stingy, aren't they Bau."

"Yes. They don't expect Spectres to live long, and survivors quickly become self-supplying. They prefer to reserve funds for repairing any damage Spectres cause."

"So, the protectors of the galaxy are all either heavily biased based on their sponsors, which is understandable, or they are all performing semi- or non- legal acts in order to fund their actions. Or both." I didn't keep my emotions out of my voice, it was rather unimpressive.

"Yes. Many prefer to take to 'Emergency Requisitioning' however." Bau's use of quotation marks were perfect, it was like he shared a course in their use with Sparatus.

"And what's the chance the Council refunds Spectre's six finger discounts?"

"Few know that the Council do, those that know to ask are always repaid. Some Spectres are 'sponsored' by corporations in a way to streamline the process."

"I see. Well given what I was thinking I can look down too poorly on them. Arcturus supplies almost all gear for N7s, let me or Gor'ria know if there's anything you're interested to try out or take and I'll add it to my list of requisitions. Technically it'll all be Alliance property since I'm requisitioning it, but I imagine you might like to make a handful of 'Emergency Requisitions'. I'm sure I can find an armoury officer happy to help out during out short stay before we go to pick up our final recruit, I'll give you a location when I do. That was all I wanted to talk about."

I waited a moment for the pair to speak before giving a dismissive wave.

"If you'll excuse me, my leave doesn't start until an hour after everyone else's just to process such requests. I suspect most of it will be cutting out the stupider ones and making sure we're up to dealing with some worst cases."

-XXXX-

For the most part, I didn't need to do that much to the requisitions sent to me. I won't say there weren't any stupid requests, but all were overreaching instead of jokes, like MEC suits for those who didn't have the training for it. Everyone would now have military grade power armor now, not Firaxite Alloy unfortunately, but ceramic power armor was a step up from rank and file civilian power armor with military grade armor strapped on top. Additionally, everyone would have high-end combat omni-tools, better weapons, a wide ranging selection of ammo blocks and those that preferred them would now have particle riffles instead of railguns as their Split Jaw's primary configuration.

.

Engineering would be getting a little cramped though, with two MEC's and another on the way needing space and the extra Mako forcing the armory to be shifted down. A dozen SHIV drones, and rtheir epair equipment were also going to be fighting for space in Engineering… There were a few times where I was tempted to get Hammerheads instead of Mako'sfor the space, but the armor was truly necessary given we would be doing everything all on our lonesome.

Fortunately in regards to the Spectres, neither wanted much and didn't press to see the classified gear, each having already been properly armed for quite a while. In a way it amazed me how underarmed they'd be in comparison, however they weren't using heavy power armor like Nihlus was.

I on the other hand would be leaving Arcturus as geared as when I went through the 'American Evacuation' simulation's second run. Were Saren not to surrender… Well, if he ever entered my range, I'd pity him.

.

However, while I was stocking the ship up with the best of everything like it was Christmas it was hardly the most entertaining part of the day… The most entertaining were the questions as to who's authority the Normandy was getting retrofitted, and with the recent rank increase to Spectre, I had more than enough pull for the licence authorisations and material costs, and when I told the supply officers that it'd get charged to the Council, more than a few has suggestions for marginally better options that were rather new and much more expensive.

That's not to say the entire trip was sunshine and rainbows. While I could requisition everything, I had to shuffle around the time I planned for testing and integrating the X-Ray component of the Normandy to retest competencies. While everyone on roster was in theory rated for power armor they needed to go through a refresher to prove that such held. I could have waived it, but I've personally seen enough horror stories in the making. And then there were all the calibrations to perform, be it sighting in new riffles to making sure that one's feather touch with power armor as trained was actually picked up as a feather touch by the armor. There was one minor benefit amoung all that however. While both Tali and X wanted to pull their weight on the Normandy, neither really wanted to be on the front lines with the ground team, which meant I could instead have them run through drone operator courses to familiarize them with the SHIVs and get them rated as drone opperators, something much easier than rating them as marines skilled enough to be on my ground team.

.

Unfortunately, the two of them required the time. While both were skilled drone operators, there was a world of difference between the standard council drones that saw widespread use, and Alliance SHIVs, which would qualify as an armoured vehicle were it not that we kept them a little over knee height these days…

And on the subject of training, I had to make sure Alenko was doing the right thing with his training plans, and while he was mostly in the right direction he was cramming too much 'Special Forces Operator' and not enough 'Alliance Marine' into his plans. I didn't need to know if Wrex could clear a building and diffuse a hostage situation, I needed to know that he wasn't 'dumb Krogan merc' 367B', and that he could work within Alliance protocols on the ground.

.

All in all, the pit stop at Arcturus was productive. I didn't get to enjoy much of my leave, and what I did was requisitioning what I thought we'd need to take on a Spectre without trying to carve a path through an entire Geth fleet… And what little enjoyment I had quickly gave way to boredom.

One of the universes basic truths is that it's big, and very empty. If I had to guess at least half of the paperwork I was required to fill out was just to try and fill the time spent waiting to get from points A and B… Having acknowledge that long ago and wanting to reduce that as much as possible, I had of course made templates for all such paperwork, leaving me vast swathes of free time, time used to respond to both video-mail and email and wonder why X-Com hadn't sent me a dossier on who we were getting. I considered talking to the crew, but skeletonised as we were there was no real point… And while it might be safe to distract one of a pair of sensor operators, distracting your only one was like bringing plasma weapons to a space battle…

-XXXX-

"Trans-R.A. transport's speed matched. Docking now."

"Huh, we're getting an Aiur veteran." I put the pad down as I moved to the airlock. The dossier had arrived mere moments before, with lots of apologies attached. It was almost like they only just decided who they had sent... Some of the apologies were for the copious amount of redactions however.

"You're joking right?"

"No, you're the Joker, I'm the commander... I bet he's going to have some fun conversations with Vakarian. Let us know 10 seconds before deamination's complete."

"Aye aye."

.

When the airlock finally opened, the X-Com operative was greeted by me and a pair of honor guards… Part of me felt like they should have been in their power armor.

Before me stood what had to be the most Jensoned Jeson to ever exist, part of me thought that even his face was synth skin, because his eyes were most definitely not real, and behind him stood a heavy Able class MEC set on autopilot. The beast was currently configured to have more armor than some tanks, and more firepower than most gunships.

I know I'm among humanties best, but seeing one such MEC staring down at me on autopilot made me wish I was anywhere else but here, or was at least holding a Cain, and I couldn't quite keep that out of my voice.

"Viglo Confido. I'm Commander Shepard."

"Viglo Confido, Commander. I'm Agent Chima Ihejirika, Code Name Clotrif, and this is my assigned Beserker. I hear things are desperate enough to warrant an X-Com liaison?"

"Not desperate, but yes. I was expecting a Gene-modded soldier, I thought all the Jensen's in the Remnent had been re-bodied."

"Nope, there's a few of us. I'm not very organic, but I'm also not the least organic in the Remnant."

"Noted. I'm going to need you to power down your MEC for an AI check, and you're going to have to submit to one as well."

"Yes, I was informed of such… I don't see a trolley though so h-"

"You mean, your ships can't selectively control gravity in and around them?"

"… No, we've never seen the need."

"Well, we've a Tarrantulus core and some good VIs, so we'll get to watch your MEC float to engineering. If you'd follow us, we can begin your check while we undock and bring your MEC around. The hover pallet behind your MEC your personal effects?"

"Yes."

"We'll check those over as well… I didn't think I'd get to play customs when I signed up."

"And I didn't think I'd be working with aliens and taking orders from people under half my age, but the galaxy is full of wonderful things."

* * *

**AN:**

Hello!

Sorry about the delay. At first, it was exams, then it was a strange case of writers block where I could write everything but what I wanted to write. As such, you'll see a glut of codex entries over the next week or two. Some will be to answer already answered review questions; some will be nice background information. There may or may not be anything else, you'll just have to read it.

Also, I'd like to thank everyone for the constant stream of favourites and follows, they brighten my day immensely. Almost as much as a review even :p

.

Semi-Finally, I'll be partially surprised if I don't get any rage from Liara fans. But before you message me, I like Liara, in fact both Liara and Garrus make up my standard romances. That doesn't mean things are going to be the same here...

What? You want to know who Shepard will romance and if Shepard will romance anyone? Look to the tags. It won't be a big thing when it happens, but plan on it happening later, and don't plan on spoiling things.

.

Finally, for those who are going to analyse Micheal's codename, I'll offer you two hints:

Remove the first letter of this chapter... The story part.

Break the word into 3 sections.

Everyone else however will get to enjoy finding out what it means next update to this story, you chose for yourself if you want to spoil it for yourselves.


	15. Gear Check&Simulation: The American Evac

It was interesting picking through Chima's gear, as he guided us to all his data storage devices, and we checked everything else.

"What're these?" I rested my hand on some silvery orbs, resting against a line of grenades. They appeared seamless, like oversized ball bearings.

"Clotrif grenades, they don't have an opening but be careful with those."

"That didn't translate, Clotrif?"

"ClF3."

"… Ok, for those of us who doen't-"

"It's a yellow liquid which boils into a colourless gas at 11 degrees, ignites just about everything but a select few metals like iron, which reacts for form a barrier with it before it ignites. Ignition temperature is below freezing, and it's quite happy eating through ceramics. HF Gas is a common by-product, and the heat given off will quickly convert any unignited fluid into vapour."

He didn't bother to disguise his smile as I very slowly retracted my hand.

"Lovely, those will be a pain to check… I'll list those as incendiary grenades… Everything else looks rather obvious, but we'll need to check it all thoroughly anyway."

"Take your time. I wouldn't want you to miss anything."

-XXXX-

Despite what some might expect, checking his gear for data storage devices was very straight forward, and we found nothing that he didn't point us to… Of course, if we had he'd get to visit the airlock for a trip through it's best friend, Hard Vacuum.

And then, that left me with the slow and endlessly boring trawl, looking for anything like it could be or could make an AI, based on what was known about ByteGeists… Which wasn't a whole lot, which meant instead of an automated process, I was expected to go through everything manually… Well, as manually as I could with this much data.

It was like looking for the 1% nickel/99% iron needle in a pile of needles that were supposed to be 100% iron, and being forced to use only my brain and a magnet.

It did however turn out to be necessary.

"… Here, I think I have something. If I'm right, these might combine into a ByteGeist."

As the 'resident' AI experts, Guuba and Tali were both helping, albeit on a significant light lag. I had enough time to go grab a coffee and get distracted with my other laptop before they could possibly reply.

For all we had FTL laser communication, Hyperwave didn't work well affected by Mass Effect, and the Galaxy was ridiculously large.

"You have. In simulation this produces a Geth-Like construct that may or may not be an AI, but if these programs don't combine to create a ByteGeist…" Tali stopped, thinking of an appropriate metaphor.

"She'll strip dance using an Asari's pole."

Even using a military channel with low-clarity video, only watching out of the corner of my eye, and there being an opaque faceplate in the way, I could see Tali's blush… I wasn't sure if I wanted to high five the smelling Krogan or crack his crest.

There was a short skip as Tali paused the feed to compose herself, her hand shooting out as soon as her brain fully comprehended what Guuba had said, but when it continued she wasn't there.

"Somehow I keep forgetting The Quarian's weakened immune system. Obviously it's too hard to teach an old Krogan new tricks. Anyhow, I've just checked, I need voice confirmation from you in order to test whether or not we're right. Apparently I can't just grab a computer and isolate it for testing when AI's are involved."

I barely looked as I sent my reply.

"I, Spectre Aleandrea Shepard authorise Guuba to perform an AI test using the files contained within this message, End message. Guuba, if I find you sharing Quarian porn around the ship, you'll have a pair."

I set up an automated search based on the files I'd found while I waited for the reply.

.

I got it 15 minutes later, Tali still wasn't back, obviously letting Guuba do the talking.

"We're certain it's an AI. From what we've observed it definitely looks like it could be a ByteGeist. However, once it had assembled, it seemed to have been missing a few pieces, and then promptly deleted itself leaving a message in Ethereal, which boils down to listing a collection of programs as not found, including a personality matrix, and that 'Personality Finalization and Testing' was incomplete due to the lack of a local database or Hyperwave Relay to 'Deep Memory'. Any clue what that last one is?"

Guuba shook his head, shrugging, he couldn't exactly get a reply.

"Anyhow, he broke his end, and they should have left a more secure error message than plain Ethereal, even a basic cryptogram would have left us guessing."

.

I looked from the Screen to the Data-Pad with an inventory listing of Chima's gear… His MEC had a Hyperwave Relay and a large on-board database, And checking program names I found a few, including one hidden in his sidearm that I'd missed on my second comb through.

"Fuck… Well, we'll finally have a copy of one." I quickly cut off the message from recording and deleted it, before closing the channel and opening one down to Engineering.

"Core, Auir has a life to give."

"Huh?" Chima's voice came over, followed by a surprised shout.

"Done, waiting for you. Gor'Ria get down here! Everyone else out!"

"What the fuck's going on!?"

I closed the line, opening one to Bau.

"Bau, can you meet me in Engineering. Someone broke the AI clause."

-XXXX-

"You want to tell me-?" Chima sounded a mixture of confused and outraged as I stared up to him. Right now he was trapped mid air within a microgravity field and a cylindrical barrier.

"Personality Profile PX45-1A-Maria. No clue what most of that means, but that program, combined with a bunch of other programs you have scattered through your gear are pretty damning, wouldn't you agree?"

"… Mothe-" His face didn't even shift before he started swearing.

"Oh shut up before I roast your corpse and expose it to hard vacuum. Everything with data storage on you is going to be tossed out the airlock, including a large majority of your personal effects, as well as many of your augments, to be picked up by someone else or to fry in the sun, it hasn't been decided which yet. On reaching Arcturus, you will be resupplied with a suit containing a remote destruct controlled by me and a handful of others, be glad that number doesn't include the Qurian that will be joining us. Then, you can either return home or continue on the mission with us." I paused for a moment, letting the options sink in.

"Your third option involves Gor'ria flooding that field your trapped in with a column of plasma and me dumping you out as well, before letting The Remnant know they can bring you back from your last save. I'll be nice and have her aim above you so the column spears down into your brain nice and qui-"

"Second option." He didn't even give me the pleasure of letting the third option hang a while.

"Fun. I'm sure Chakwas will enjoy the practice of pulling you apart… Unless you'd like to change the option Bau?"

"He will also be subjected to several EMPs once he's been stripped down."

Now I was certain Chima had a synthskin face, he didn't even wince.

"Well… It looks like you won't have your eyes or ears back until after we return to Arcturus."

Ah, there was a wince. Sensory deprivation isn't fun, and he'd only have scent and touch between getting EMPed and recieving new implants. I turned to leave before Bau interrupted me.

"We're certain he doesn't have a black-box?"

"Yes, he only a built in Mind-Tap."

Bau paused for a moment, looking at Chima. "Then such will be fine. Have you already deleted the AI's components?"

"I've deleted all available to me, yes."

"I thought the Alliance wished to obtain source code for a ByteGeist?"

"They still do." Technically true, it's always good to have multiple samples. "Also, I'm a Spectre now, not much they can do." Technically not true, I wasn't one officially yet. "I expect to be yelled at later." Also true, just not about this, unless the Council found out that I had sent off a copy of the AI, as part of Alliance policy, instead of deleting everything without copying it, as was Council policy.

Bau nodded, taking it hook, line, and sinker.

"Ok. Now you just hang in there, you'll be floated into the med-bay, then Chakwas will get some practice disassembling you… You'll be detained by barriers and we'll do the EMP's just before we get your replacement parts. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I've a feeling you were ordered to bring the AI?"

"I was, I said it wouldn't get past. I bet a half-year's wage against it, I'm sure someone's there's going to be some very thorough reaming for breaking that clause of my entry in such an unsubtle manner."

I smiled softly as I remembered the pay-out for breaking that clause. The amount of resources they'd be forking over would have to hurt, even if they were supposedly a post-scarcity society… And any other breach would result in Chima's death, so given the order I doubted he would be testing any of the other clauses for his entry.

-XXXX-

**Arcturus Station, Simulation room 111**

"American Evacuation selected. Linking Pods. Simulation loading. Selecting Random Drop-zone."

"This' Big Sky, Dropzone's in Haverhill, we got evac ships arriving in 25 minutes. Chryssalid front will hit you in 20, they have floaters ranching. They aren't targeting non-combat planes and dropships that aren't using their weapon mounts but are destroying all combat vehicles, so I'm kicking you out instead of providing you a firing platform. I'm going to be making a couple of Evac runs before the Chryssalid's arrive and then I'll be waiting for you. You'll be holding the hospital, evacuees should mostly be off the streets in time and anyone who's not gone or in the safe zone is considered to be stupid enough to be expendable, so weapons free."

The Skyranger's transport bay was silent as Big Sky gave his quick and dirty briefing. The American Evacuation was the first combat simulation undertaken by N-1 recruits, and was the only one where crippling injury and death was an instant wash out during the first run through. Failure rate was 25%

The simulation? You get the best of modern gear you're cleared to know about, and take the role of X-Com operatives stalling for time for the evacuation for those that couldn't safely leave a random city in America by ground. The only foes being Chryssalid's and Floaters. Average combat time was 6 minutes.

Garrus had bet he'd be able to take an X-Com simulation better than an N7 soldier. Gor'ria offered to run him through. Along with them were Tali, Guuba, Liara, Kaiden and Ashley. Tali would be guiding two Shiv's, Guuba having given his 1 SHIV [The simulation had some limits.] to Tali, and would be fighting as a regular soldier. Gor'Ria had command.

"Vakarian, Zorah, you two are with me on the roof, we're going to be keeping the hospital free from Floaters. I want the hospital to be so droned that the first we know of Floaters sneaking around the sides or back is the sound of them exploding from far away, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Alenko, Williams, Guuba, T'Soni, barricade and mine the first floor, don't bother contesting it, make sure everyone's that can survive moving is on the third and fourth floors. Collapse everything you can and defend the second. Y, you'll want to cloak, you're an obvious alien and plenty of the people here have guns. Any who want to volunteer, let them, just don't rely on them. Understood?"

There were nods around the Skyranger.

"Zorah, send me schematics for anything you want made, I know you won't have anywhere near enough Omni-Gel. Also, remember mine and Vakarian's bets… It's open! Interior team go!"

Quickly the team for inside the hospital disembarked, before the Sky Ranger rose to the roof, depositing the rooftop team and taking on a small group of evacuees.

The next 15 minutes were of frantic tension and desperation… And civilians getting in the way. 5 minutes in, Gor'ria could hear the first collapses of elevator shafts and stair wells. While Chrysalids could jump when from a hard surface which would support their leg-claws properly, such as concrete, they didn't like to. And even though they could jump onto the top of two story buildings, they seemed to be too stupid to grasp the concept of jumping into a building through it's windows, much to everyone's joy. Tali was not the only one to request Gor'Ria's MEC's production capabilities, Guuba requested turrets as well as some 'callers' produced to supplement his supply, when asked what the 'callers' are, Guuba merely told Gor'ria to activate one, which instantly assaulted him with a cacophony of human cries.

5 minutes after preparations were complete, everyone began settling in to wait for the Chrysalids to arrive.

It was 6 minutes after that until the Floaters started herding Chrysalids to the hospital.

In one direction, a hail of ferrous darts and coherent light streaked, supplemented by air-bursting plasma grenades, in the other, bolts of plasma rained and cries of hunger pieced.

Drones and turrets were immediately slagged, not having their barriers wide enough to resist the plasma fire, being hotter than modern human plasma weapons, which were primed for beams, however nothing of note was damaged. Meanwhile, Floaters detonated by the handful and Chryssalid's shrieks turned to pained cries as ferrous darts glanced off their hardened carapaces, sometimes ripping them apart.

"Floaters have kinetic barriers!"

"Very light ones!"

"Why wasn't that recorded!"

"It was! Just not how you expect! Use body shots or automatic weapons! They self-destruct if any damage is done to their internal system and their shield is only enough to knock a bullet or two off course! And modern flachetes are much lighter!"

"You just shot through their steel plating?"

"Not personally! But I hear it's was rather thin early on!"

Meanwhile on the first floor, turrets and drones were making barricades out of Chryssalid dead, funnelling them towards minefields and the second floor maze, where 'caller' mines lead the Chryssalid's in circles, past turrets hidden in vents and through mines, it was three minutes before the interior team actually saw a Chrysalid in person, before they shredded a small pack, 21st century ballistics firing alongside 22nd century weapons, quickly creating a barricade of bodies.

While the fight on the rooftop was much more one sided, it was no less bloody. Floaters fell from the sky like spent fireworks, however for all they existed in a state of agony, they were almost as smart as base Mutons, and for all plasma had little in the way of penetration, it was perfectly good for making concrete brittle, and even melting it with sustained blasts on areas.

Gor'Ria had already fallen through the roof, and Tali's feet were starting to cook from being herded over patches of molten concrete, and Garrus had long since determined the drawbacks of a weapon that could handle at most two shots in a row before suffering through a lengthy cool down period, when being swarmed. He had long since swapped over to his assault rifle, moving confidently on the hospitals rooftop.

Gor'Ria made her way to the rooftop slowly, having ditched her MEC and let it enter automated mode, it chose jumped from the 4th story windows to fight without risking setting the building alight, and had also dropped it's Cain to fight with bare hands, crushing and burning any Chryssalid that entered it's reach while it's shoulder mounted weapons fired on the Floaters above.

It's plasma channel was rendered non-functional after a minute and a half of constant use, and the MEC was torn apart nearly 20 seconds later, screaming Chryssalid in each hand as it's self-destruct protocol activated, which had been set so as to prevent it destroying the hospital as well.

"This is Big Sky! You holding?"

"Rooftop's damaged but you can hover! How close?!"

"We see you, two minutes before the first Evac choppers begin arriving, keep a space clear."

"Understood! Everyone towards the front and take it, Tali get over here!"

The com line didn't close fast enough to hide Tali's surprised cry as Gor'ria put an arm around her and lifted her off the roof, jet pack flaring so she wouldn't need to dance around puddles. Garrus had long since started standing on one spot and turning, his shields flaring near constantly but he didn't risk standing in something that would cripple him, however the fumes given off by the roof caused him to activate his face mask.

Some Floaters attempted to close for CQC, but they weren't numerous enough to survive the approach, meanwhile the Second Floor defence had long since become the third floors defence, the sheer mass of Chryssalid bodies forcing the defenders back inch by bloody inch, and some of the more intact corpses had even been infested, sending headless or armless Chrysalids at them. Though those that spawned from the piles of corpses were often malformed they sometimes spent time to cannibalising the other dead corpses 'heal' to a fully formed Chryssalid.

The Civilians and Police had long since run out of ammo, taking up the groups side arms. By the time Guuba was forced to join the group instead of supervise his drones, his help was so appreciated none questioned the fact he was clearly not-human by his size and build.

While evactuation was quick, if just because most of those that remained were well trained, being a combination of hospital staff and police, and patients who couldn't leave their beds. The remainder were the family members of those patients who would not do anything to jeopardize their chances of evacuating. The alien's reluctance to fire on unarmed air transports was once again a tremendous boon, as floaters were kept far enough not to get a good shot at fleeing civilians, but would not deliberately shoot down the hovering helicopters.

In the end, it seemed the only true sacrifices would be material, with the SHIVs sacrificing themselves, passing through the third floor windows to distract the Chryssalid's inside, fighting to buy time for the escape of the interior team.

It seemed like a perfect run, and then it was ruined by a lone burst of gunfire. Garrus had fired his assault rifle to pick off one last floater before the drop bay doors closed, and Gor'Ria wasn't looking the right way to stop him.

"Who just-!"

"Leaving it open! Floaters are giving chase! They're firing!"

"Drop us on a rooftop! Now! Everyone out!"

The Skyranger's doors opened, and Gor'Ria started shoving everyone out, they weren't reacting fast enough.

The Skyranger's wing was clipped, steel vaporising where it was hit and the surounding melting. With one last leap everyone was out, Gor'Ria firing before he had even landed to draw attention from the Sky Ranger.

"I'll circle to pick you up! If they don't give chase I'll be back in a minute!"

"Why are we-?!"

"Not now Vakarian! You're last in! Prepare for CQC!"

Everyone was on edge, Tali was limping, her feet covered in blisters, Liara and Kaiden were exhausted from their heavy use of biotics, and everyone was looking forward to fighting a Chryssalid swarm. The Skyranger had dropped the group on top of a flat topped building, probably a restaurant.

Within 30 seconds, Chryssalid's had found the group, leaping up to fight.

Liara's did her best to keep the Chryssalid's from the roof, but there was only so much she could do. 10 seconds in, Guuba's arm was implanted only for Gor'ria to quickly turn and rip the egg out, Guuba succumbing to his blood rage in the process. A Chryssalid got through the front line, and tore open Tali's suit and left nasty gashes along her stomach before it could be put down, fortunately the Firaxite plating prevented the claws from entering enough to leave poison. Finally the Skyranger returned, without anything chasing it, and only a hole in it's wing. The Floater's didn't fire on it as it came down.

"Everyone in! No shooting!"

Gor'Ria fell as the group retreated, Chryssalid claws punching through his faceplate. Garrus' lost a section of faceplate and received several deep cuts from a claw swipe, and immediately began reacting to the venom as Kaiden pulled him into the rising Skyranger with his biotics.

Gor'Ria, Garrus, Guuba, Liara, Tali, Ashley and Kaiden had entered the combat zone.

Garrus 'died' to the Chryssalid venom 'in flight', while of the wrong chirality it still did tremendous damage, and he had an allergic reaction to both it and the antidote in his bloodstream. Gor'Ria and Guuba both died on the rooftop, both killing Chryssalid's in CQC before being overcome by a combination of the Chryssalid's venom and sheer combat prowess.

Despite being a larger than normal group, they were a perfect example of what normally happened on this mission. Rarely was anyone lost before pick up, but soldiers rarely held their fire on the Skyranger the first time through, often sustaining significant casualties, or being wiped out before they can be picked up again, if they could be picked up again.

In truth, only the ones who fired on the Skyranger would automatically drop out if they died after the initial evacuation, those that died afterwards of wounds not-sustained in the defence would get to run through it again with automated SHIVs in place of those that had passed and dummied out. It was rare anyone failed on a repeat '1st run' through of the American Evacuation simulation. Deaths before the evacuation were such a rarity as to almost be unheard of, and those that did occur were carefuly reviewed before a second run-through was allowed, if it would be.

Garrus' interrupted question was often one asked by those who fired on the Skyranger. Once in flight, wasn't it faster than a Floater?

The answer was no. Floaters had Elerium cores that could lighten them enough to keep up. It was rarely seen used, but it was a lesson learned early on in the Second Contact War, at great cost to the newly merged X-Com.

* * *

**AN:**

I like to imagine people asking me questions, not that they normally do. So here's one I imagine someone smart who misremembered what Eezo is in this fic asking.

"But Elerium is Eezo. How were there not Human biotics before the third contact war/Did Humanity have Biotics before the third contact war?"

No, Humanity didn't have biotics pre-third contact war. Elerium isn't Eezo, it's an unstable isotope of Eezo. In theory you could make a biotic with it, however their ability would quickly reduce as the Elerium in their system degraded… Which would also give them lethal radiation poisoning.

What was that? Radiation poisoning? Yes. Ethereal plasma weapons also worked off Elerium… And then there's the aerospace craft engines! Yep, there are plenty of radioactive areas all over earth other than the wasteland that is the remains of USA, and due to how targets were picked, many are in what were major cities.

.

Yes, ClF3 is a real thing. I've wanted to use it somehow ever since hearing about it, and now I have the chance. Oh, also I use Metric measurements, just to clarify now.


End file.
